


Tentative Alliance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Chan, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Parody, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Spoilers, Suspense, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 71
Words: 60,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Dumbledore has a new plan..





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

It was a look, only a look, just like any other look he got from those startlingly green eyes.

Except it wasn't.

This look was different. It spoke of something deeper, stronger, more mature and under it all a hint of the power that lay waiting to be tapped.

It was infuriating! It made Snape want to grab the whelp and shake some sense into him. He had the power, the potential, to not only defeat the Dark Lord but to destroy him completely. If only he had been put in-

"Severus, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

__________________________________________

"Have you finaly gone off your rocker, old man!?! It's totally out of the question!"

"You can see his potential, perhaps better than anyone, my boy. Surely you can see the need."

"Oh, I see the need, Albus, but what good will it do? The boy won't listen to me and we can no longer use the excuse of remedial potions. So what, pray tell, do I say the Dark Lord?"

"You will tell Tom exactly what we are doing, blaming your barmy old employer, and he will be none the wiser.

"I hate you."

Dumbledore laughed, eyes twinkling.

__________________________________________

You could hear a pin dropin the Great Hall. Dumbledore's announcement was easily the craziest idea he had ever come up with. But while his staff and students stared at him stunned, the Headmaster smiled warmly. "Your assignments will be posted in your common rooms after the feast. Welcome back and Happy New Year to all!"

Slowly, life came back to the occupants of Hogwarts while the information sank in. Inter-house exchanges, with some older students to be paired with a mentor on staff.

Harry looked at his friends, "How much you wanna bet I'll get stuck with Snape?"


	2. Joy

  
Author's notes: The joys of a new situation.  


* * *

"Oh joy. I was right."

"Rotten luck, Harry. At least you don't have to look after a bunch of second years," Ron sighed.

"Well I, for one-" Hermione started, but Harry tuned her out. Snape. He was stuck with Snape. Again. Part of him wanted to rage, part of him wanted to hide under his bed until summer hols. No doubt Dumbledore would remind him to be respectful and all that rot. Harry sighed.

This year he would try. Even if it was Snape, who's only joy in life was to make Harry miserable, he would try. He had no choice.

______________________________________________________

"Potter. A word."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed and followed his mentor to the foot of the stairs, refusing to look up at the man.

"The headmaster has, no doubt, lectured you about your previous behavior."

"Yes, sir."

Snape sneered at Potter's cowed attitude finding it more irritating than his defiance. This would not do.

"Mr. Potter, do you understand the reason for this charade?" A nod. "Then stop acting like you just lost your puppy! You won't stand a chance against the Dark Lord if you can't face me!"he hissed.

Grim joy infused Snape when fiery green eyes met his.


	3. Breakfast

  
Author's notes: Early morning woes.  


* * *

“Get up, Harry! We’re gonna be late!” Ron’s voice was way too close, causing spikes of pain to run through his friend’s already aching head. Harry tried to burrow back under his blankets but his friends would have none of it.

“C’mon, Harry, up!” Neville called while the others pulled their un-cooperating friend out of his refuge, “It’s breakfast. Oatmeal, bacon, bangers-”

Harry threw up over the side of his bed making his friends jump back. 

“ _Scourgify._ ”

“Grab you a muffin and meet you at class?”

“Yeah, thanks Ron,” Harry wiped his mouth and slowly made his way to the loo.

\-------------------------------------

“You just left him there?” Hermione jumped up but Ron pulled her down. “What was I supposed to do, ‘Mione? Offer to wash his back? If he’s not in class I’ll go back and take him to see Pomfrey.”

Hermione sighed, “OK, Ron,” while “Unsatisfactory, Mr. Weasley,” hissed from behind the pair making them jump.

“Am I to understand,” Snape sneered, “the vaunted Gryffindor courage doesn’t extend to looking after ailing comrades?”

“There was nothing I could do!”

“Then you should have let me know. Immediately.” Scowling, Snape turned and swept out of the hall.

Collectively, Gryffindor table cringed.

\-------------------------------------

The pillow beneath his head was so soft and inviting but Harry knew he had to make it to class. At least it was History and he could catch a nap. Hearing the door open he groaned. “Ron, I said I’d be at class.”

“Something I’m sure Mr. Weasley will be delighted with. I, however, would like to know why you are not at breakfast.”

Too sore to jump, Harry turned to face his annoyed mentor. ‘ _You can do this, he’s supposed to help._ ’

“Do you have any pain potion on you, sir?”

“Why?”

“Potion, then explanation.”

Glare.

“Sir.”

\-------------------------------------

Seeing the boy in obvious pain Severus grudgingly handed over a vial. The effect was instant and the pinched expression eased.

“I don’t know…..” Harry sighed and tried again, “I’m not sure if they’re nightmares or visions or both combined, but I see and feel everything.”

“We will need to work on your Occlumency.” Harry groaned but nodded. “Have any nausea potion, Professor? It’d be nice if I could keep down what Ron’s getting for me.”

Snape frowned, “Are you ill?”

“Only from my dreams. Disembowelment before breakfast is really unappetizing.”

“I’ll have a house elf deliver some.”

“Thank you.”

\-------------------------------------

“I missed both you and Mr. Potter at breakfast this morning, Severus. I trust everything is working out?” Dumbledore interrogated in his seemingly benign way.

Sipping his tea before answering Snape didn’t wonder at the half answer he gave, “He was unwell this morning. I gave him some potions and he recovered in time for class.”

“He is being polite, I hope.”

“His manners are still lacking, but he does seem to be attempting civility,” the dark man smirked, “He thanked me without provocation.”

“That’s good to hear, Severus, very good to hear.”

“Why?”

“He’s getting over his distrust of you.”


	4. Bane

  
Author's notes: An evening of learning and detention.  


* * *

The knock on the door happily interrupted his endless marking, but when Snape saw who it was his pleasure drained to nil.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?”

“I need out of this blasted mentorship! How am I supposed to get anything done with HER looking over my shoulder all the time? It’s unbearable!”

“Unless you can find a way to change the headmaster’s mind, I-”

“This would never happen if Father was-”

“Lucius made the mistake of getting caught, Draco. I assume you are intelligent enough to learn from his mistakes?”

“Bane of my bloody existence,” Draco sulked.

_______________________________

“It could be worse!” Snape snapped at the pouting teen, letting his volatile temper work for him, “At least you’re not stuck with the old codger’s golden boy! Bane indeed.”

Draco sneered, “How’s that going, by the way? Any opportunity to kill him yet?”

“Plenty, but none that will leave me blameless,” Snape complained, “But I will endeavour to find a way to end the Potter menace.”

“Is it even possible to kill Saint Potter?”

“No one is invincible, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Not even-” A knock at the door interrupted Draco, barring Snape’s reply.

“My nightly punishment has arrived,” He growled.

_______________________________

Ron knocked on Snape’s door and looked back at his brood of second year’s with glee. “This detention will be a breeze!”

“Ron, you’re not supposed to use them for cheap labour,” Harry continued the argument they’d been having since dinner, “You’re supposed to be teaching them to get along.”

“And what better way to do that than to have them all help me?”  
Harry looked hard at his friend, “If you keep doing this they’ll become your …. Bane, not your friends.”

Ron’s answer was interrupted by the door opening and Malfoy leaving the room. “Have a good evening, Weasel.”

_______________________________

Harry lunged for Ron just as he went for the smirking blond. The short scuffle left a huge grin on Malfoy’s face, but had Ron’s second year’s gasping in fear.

“Really, Weasley,” Draco leered, “Don’t you think you should save it for the dorm room? You’ll scare the children.”

“Get bent, Malfoy!”

“Ron! Calm down!”

“Enough!” Snape roared from the doorway, making everyone jump. “Mr. Malfoy, on your way, everyone else inside. Now.”

Harry let Ron go, shoving him inside the class. Snape pointed to the cauldrons and resumed his marking. “Great,” Ron hissed, “Bane of my bloody detentions.”

_______________________________

Half an hour and two cauldrons later Snape dismissed the four second years, earning a glare from Ron. Harry kept his head down, ignoring his friend’s elbow.

“Mr. Potter, once you finish your cauldron you will leave Mr. Weasley to his punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” garnered another glare from Ron. “Mind the moon bane, it’ll eat your skin,” he warned when he left the sink and walked up to Snape’s desk.

“Sir?”

Glare.

“Is there anything you’d like me to do, sir?”

“Cease being a bane to this school, my students and my life.”

Harry grinned, “Any first year quizzes in there?”

_______________________________

“What was Weasley’s problem?” They were in the potion master’s office having their customary ‘civil cup of tea’. Harry found himself less disgusted by the floating décor.

“Malfoy. Ron sees him as the symbol of all that’s evil in the Wizarding World.”

“Bane of the world, is he?”

“Has to be, since I’m the bane of the school,” Harry smirked.

“Why did he bring the second years? He didn’t seriously expect me to lessen his detention for them?”

“No, he wanted them to do the work for him.”

“You don’t approve.”

“No.”

Silence descended as they both pondered Harry's reaction.


	5. After Detention

  
Author's notes: Like the title says, this is what happens after the detention.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Severus watched the boy go from marginally content to quite agitated. Apparently his friend’s behaviour was more unsettling than he let on. Fortunately, Severus had figured out a foolproof way to judge Harry’s moods.

“What’s bothering you so much, Potter?”

“I’m not bothered, I’m thinking.”

“Your hair says otherwise.”

“What!?!”

“Your hair is drooping, Potter. It only does so when you are unsettled.”

“It does not! That’s …. just weird!”

“When you are upset it droops, angry it spikes up, and when you’re happy it looks like you’ve been flying. So tell me, Mr. Potter, why is your hair drooping?”

________________________________________

‘ _Shite, he doesn’t miss anything_ ,’ Harry blinked, processing the new information until a pointed stare broke his revere.

“I don’t like the way Ron treats his second years,” his anger bubbled to the surface, “He’s making them his servants not trying to teach them anything! It’s not right!” The teacup rattled as Harry’s hands shook with repressed rage.

“Have you discussed this with him?”

“Have you ever tried to rationalize with him when he thinks he’s right?” Harry’s free hand was now clenched in white knuckled fury.

“Gryffindor stubbornness strikes again I see.”

“More like Gryffindor self righteous stupidity.”

________________________________________

Snape’s lips quirked at Harry’s passionate response, but thinned to a hard line at his next words.

“I don’t think it would bother me so much, but he’s picking on the Slytherin.”

“Malicifent Sadi?” Snape’s barley moving lips did nothing to hid his growing anger, “She is a gentle, fragile, child who is too shy to fight back against an older, stronger bully!”

“Is she sick, sir?”

Severus pursed his lips while deciding what he should disclose. “She has a persistent malady.”

“Is it okay if I tell Ron? It should make him back off.”

“Tell him Slytherins protect their own.”

________________________________________

Harry’s eyes were barley open by the time he got back to his common room, but he was determined to have a chat with Ron. Spying him and Hermione by the fire he made his way over.

“…keep treating them like that!” It seemed Hermione had the same idea. Ron looked at Harry for help but found no support. 

“They’re only second years!”

“I killed a basilisk my second year.”

“But-”

“And the girl’s sick. Snape wouldn’t say what, but she’ sick so leave off okay?”

Ron jumped up, glaring, “You’re taking Snape’s word over mine now?” and stormed off.

________________________________________

Ron’s face was livid when Harry caught up to him in the dorm.

“You trust that fucking snake over me! I’ve been your best friend for years but three weeks with that git and your practically a Slytherin!”

“This has nothing to do with who I trust, Ron! That girl is smaller than I was in second year! You’re the one who’s acting like a bloody Malfoy!”

Harry, used to ducking, easily danced away from Ron’s fist and landed a punch square in his face. The other boys quickly separated the fighters, but Professor McGonagall had already been alerted.

________________________________________

Exasperation filled Minerva McGonagall as she stared at her two most prominent students. Hands on her hips she summarized their argument.

“Instead of talking this out rationally you decided to insult each other and beat each other bloody, correct?” At the two nodding heads she swallowed an oath and started pacing, robes swishing as her hips swayed.

“Mr. Potter, you are correct about Mr. Weasley’s treatment of the younger students. I was going to speak to him about it myself, but I hope this incident has opened your eyes. You will both be serving detention for fighting. I’ll inform Professor Snape.”

________________________________________

They made it to bed without further incidents, though the atmosphere in the room was tense. Soon all the boys were sleeping, some more peacefully than others

Until Harry started screaming.

Ron was up instantly, vaulting to his friend’s bed. Pulling aside the curtains he saw Harry arched back in pain, clawing viciously at his scar.

“Hold him down! He’s going for the scar!” The others did what they could but Harry fought like an enraged hippogrif. 

“I’ll get Dumbledore,” Called Neville as the door opened revealing a frightened Hermione.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s his scar! Get Snape now!”

Hermione ran.

________________________________________

Hurtling through the darkened castle Hermione prayed for the stairs to stay in place. Harry needed help and he wouldn’t get it if she went plunging to her death. Using every shortcut she knew, thanking the Marauders for their cunning mischief, she made it to the dungeon hall in record time. Her bare feet didn’t feel the cold, hardly touched the floor as she ran, her goal in sight-

Until she crashed headlong into Filch.

“What’re you doing down here this time of night?” he leered “In your night clothes, no less!”

“I-”

“I believe she is looking for me.”

________________________________________

Sweeping down the corridor to his office, Professor Snape paused when he heard a collision around the bend. He waited silently, cursing the dull throbbing in his arm, until he ascertained the identities of the culprits. Mentally groaning, he stepped around the corner and prepared to take yet another Gryffindor under his wing.

“I-”

“I believe she is looking for me.”

“Professor! It’s-”

“Silence,” he hissed, “Mr. Filch, be assured this will be dealt with.” The caretaker nodded, grinning.

As soon as the squib was gone Snape looked hard at Granger, arm spasming. “Why. Are. You. Here?”

“Harry needs you.”

________________________________________

Slowly rising from the depths of a potion induced sleep, Harry pressed against the hand combing through his hair.

“He’s waking up, Albus,” the dark voice was close.

“Harry’s still quite asleep,” the Headmaster’s voice, further away, sounded tired. Harry didn’t care as long as that hand didn’t stop.

“Please continue.”

“The Dark Lord is very … displeased with this new scheme of yours, Albus. He is more upset because he has yet to think of a way to disrupt it.”

“Have I put Tom out a bit?” Harry could hear Dumbledore twinkling.

The hand paused. 

“He wants me to turn Harry."


	6. The Storm

  
Author's notes: A stormy night.  


* * *

The wind howled past the tower turrets making the snow dance and swirl. The storm made Harry feel that much worse. He wanted to feel the oppressive oblivion of the endless black sky pressing down on him, not have it hidden by snow and clouds. 

The cold, though, suited him. It filled him and froze him until he felt warm. He knew he should go in but he needed time to think, to be a small, insignificant boy without the fate of the world on his shoulders. To escape his fate for a while. 

_"He want's me to turn Harry."_

____________________________________

The firewhisky raged, sliding down his throat. He focused on that delightful burn and it took him away from the maelstrom of his thoughts.

Momentarily.

_The Dark Mark burning..._  
The boy screaming...  
"You must turn him, Severus..."  
Potter covered in blood...  
"Harry needs you..."  
A cheeky grin "Any first year quizzes..."  
Harry clawing at his face to stop the pain...  
"I trust you, my boy..." 

More amber liquid seared a path to the potion master's gullet, but he was too accustomed to the sensation now and the memories continued to plague his mind.

The empty glass shattered in the fireplace.


	7. Valentines Day

  
Author's notes: Romance is in the air.  


* * *

Romance was definetly in the air in the Gryffindor common room. Neville and Hermione finally publicly acknowleged their carefully hidden relationship after Ron dumped Lavender for Seamus. The subtle tension that had permeated the sixth year dorms was replaced with the easy camaraderie of years past.

No matter how happy his friends were, Harry couldn’t stand to be around them, especially today. Slowly he edged his way to the portrait hole and slipped out unnoticed. It was past curfew but he knew Snape had already done his rounds and his solitude would be uninterrupted. 

The darkness was calling.

_________________________________

Snape had already done his rounds, ferreting out more than the average number of couples seeking romantic interludes. Valentines was the most asinine holiday in his opinion. If you couldn’t let the person you loved know how you felt every day then you didn’t deserve to be with them. One day of chocolate, flowers and poetry could not make up for a year of neglect.

Shaking his head slightly at the idiocy, Severus tuned his feet towards the astronomy tower. Instinct told him Harry would be there. Again. Like him, and somewhat unsurprisingly, the boy found solace in the darkness.

_________________________________

The sky was inky black above him. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through the rich velvet of it. It hurt when he couldn’t.

“Out after curfew again, Potter?”

Harry tensed at the voice, waiting for Snape’s razor tongue to slice him open.

“I always found the view better from atop the turrets.”

“What!?!” Harry sat up, eyes wide as he stared at his mentor in shock. Snape smirked. “You are not the only one enamoured of the darkness, Potter. Enjoy your romance, but don’t fall asleep in class tomorrow.”

Gobsmacked, Harry watched Snape leave.


	8. The Game

  
Author's notes: Quiddich and all it's fun.  


* * *

It was a conspiracy. Pure and simple. There was no other explanation. How else would Potter get paired with Snape while he had to put up with _her_.

It was all Dumbledore’s fault! His mudblood loving way to bring obviously superior wizards to heel. Why else would he, the scion of the Malfoy line, be put to work!?! And the type of work! It was demeaning! He had tried to refuse it but it appeared that _she_ had more iron in her than expected. And he didn’t fancy the Dark Lord’s wrath if-

“Malfoy! You planning on joining us this game?”

____________________________________

Hair blowing gently in the breeze, Harry watched the quiddich match from the best viewpoint: circling high above on his Firebolt.

Malfoy mirrored his moves from across the pitch, glaring at him more than looking for the snitch. Harry could feel the hatred in those eyes, but the pure jealousy coming off the blond was almost visible.

He and Snape had talked about Draco’s jealousy last night. Looking up at the infinite sky, Malfoy’s hang ups had been less laughable than in the dungeons. Watching Snape climb the turret had proved interesting too. Who knew the Potions Master was so agile?

____________________________________

A roar rose from the crowd when the Seekers dived, one just slightly ahead of the other. Severus found himself holding back from joining in by a hair. To see Potter fly, to watch him make impossible manoeuvres with ease, was exhilarating. Snape finally admitted to himself that he did enjoy watching Potter fly. There was something about the way the boy melded with a broom that was so pure and right.

When the Seekers parted, Harry rose in the air victorious. Outwardly, Severus sneered, but congratulated the boy silently. He now had a house, and a Malfoy, to console.


	9. Turning Point

  
Author's notes: Harry and Snape finally get down to business. Not that way.   


* * *

For weeks they had been dancing around the issue, neither wanting to breach the tentative truce that had settled so delicately between them. Harry was more relaxed, Severus was grudgingly less snaky, and though they refused to admit it there was a growing respect between them. If they could avoid the issues they might even become friends, eventually, but there could be no more side stepping. Harry’s dreams were getting worse, Severus’ arm burned constantly and the names of those sacrificed to their inaction screamed everyday from the front page.

Their eyes met across the Great Hall. It was time.

___________________________________

The dungeon door opened at Harry’s knock. He knew the attack was coming, but this time he was prepared.

_“Legimens!”_

_“…soft blankets, crisp sheets, hospital wing smells, cocooned in safe, warm darkness. A hand gently carding through his hair._

_“Have I put Tom out a bit?” Harry could hear Dumbledore twinkling._

_The hand paused._

_“He wants me to turn Harry.”_

Abruptly, Harry was alone in his head.

Snape looked at him hard. “So you were awake.”

“Yes.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Potter? Don’t tell me you mean to-”

“Sacrifice myself for the good of the cause? Yes, I do.”

___________________________________

The boy knew. It had been eating him up and the bloody boy knew! And there he was, polite as you please, asking to go along with the Dark Lord’s plan.

Damning propriety to the seventh level of hell, Severus got out the good Firewhisky. Conjuring a butterbeer for Potter he poured himself a generous glass and sat heavily behind his desk. He knew it was time to act, he knew Harry had a plan, but this? It was completely unexpected but it seemed Potter had made up his mind. 

Sacrifice.

This could not be all they had left.

___________________________________

Snape had been quiet for several long minutes, staring moodily at his drink. Finally, he surfaced.

“Potter,” his voice was soft, “Do you realize what you’ll have to give up, what you’ll have to do for this to work? The Dark Lord will not be fooled if you only want to play. Not to mention the Headmaster will not approve and there is no way you can tell your friends. Do you have the strength to give up all that you are and become something you detest?”

“I’m the Chosen One, sir. I have to be sacrificed to win.”

___________________________________

“And what do you know about sacrifice, Potter?” Severus was annoyed at the easy way he bandied the word around.

Apparently he hit a nerve.

“What don’t I know? I can hear my mother’s dying screams, Professor. I see the faces of Voldemort’s victims nightly. Cedric and Sirius died because of my stupidity. Every summer I give up my dignity to eat. I had a front row seat when Voldemort came back and I know what was needed to do it. I _know_ what sacrifice means, sir,” Harry hissed, “If that’s what it takes to win this, turn me.”


	10. In Dreams

  
Author's notes: Dream interpretation can be tricky.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

_Bound tight, Harry watched helplessly. The lion was fighting against the shadows but it was a loosing battle. The beast was tired, broken and bleeding, and the shadows grew stronger, darker with each swipe of its tattered paws._

_Out of the shadows came a hissing, like a basilisk only much more cold. The snake was green with eyes black and fathomless as the sky. Harry felt drawn to the serpent, watching as it slipped up to the wounded feline, crawled up and wrapped itself around the beast. The lion didn’t seem bothered, focussed on the shadows, until the snake struck._

_______________________________________

Harry spent the next morning puzzling over his dream. He tried to deny it, but it had him pretty shaken. He wanted to blame it on his improving Occlumency and his lack of terrifying visions every night, but the truth was he was incredibly unnerved by what the dream seemed to say. Even with the snake on his side the lion had no chance of winning, especially when the snake turned on him. But wasn’t that what sacrifice was? Giving up everything he was, Snape said. It was easy to think about, but it couldn’t be easy to do, could it?

_______________________________________

The boy had been distracted all morning if Grangers annoyed looks wee anything to go by. Besides, his hair was drooping. Groaning silently, Severus made his way down the lion’s table to his ward.

“Potter, follow me.” He silently lead the way to a deserted room hidden in the stairs, knowing Harry would follow without question. Wards in place, he waited. 

“I had a dream.”

“The Dark Lord?”

“No, at least I don’t think so.”

Eyebrow.

“No pain.”

“Ah.”

“I’d like you to see it, sir.”

“After dinner, then.”

_______________________________________

“So?”

“It was a very interesting dream.”

“And?”

“You think it holds meaning.”

“Wha-bu- DUH! Of course it holds meaning! How can’t it?!” Harry realized he looked like a maniac flailing about. Dropping his gaze, Harry took a breath to steady himself. 

Snape, amused by Harry’s frantic behaviour, decided to amuse himself further. “And what, Mr. Potter, do you think is so explicitly laid out in this dream of yours?”

“That no matter what we do, no matter how hard we fight, who our allies are, someone will turn on us and we’ll lose!”

“That is a very Gryffindor interpretation.”

_______________________________________

“And what is your intrepid Slytherin interpretation then, Professor?” Harry knew he should be annoyed but he was amused by the haughty snark.

“Another way to look at it would be to say the lion is you, the snake myself and the darkness your fear. You are afraid you are fighting a losing battle and even with my help you will lose.”

“I guess-”

“Or the lion could be your fear itself, the snake your mind attempting to assert itself, the darkness everyone trying to control you, or-”

“Okay! I get it! More than one way to look at it. So now what?”

_______________________________________

Harry knew he was in the forest, he could smell the damp earth, hear the trees moving in the gentle breeze. Snape had blindfolded him and brought him out here.

Then he left.

It felt like he’d been there for hours, but experience told him it couldn’t be that long yet. He trusted Snape to not just _leave_ him in the woods, but he’d been alone long enough to seriously doubt his teacher.

His fear growing, Harry jumped at a sound in the trees. He wanted to claw the fabric from his eyes, but it was magically fixed.

_______________________________________

Severus watched his charge from the shadows. He’d been alone for an hour before the fear set in, but it took another ninety minutes before he let it overtake him.

Snape was impressed.

Silently he moved into the clearing. The boy was on high alert, listening for any stray sound. His breathing was fast and shallow, hands clenching at his sides, tight as a spring ready to pounce. So like the lion of his dream Severus had to swallow a chuckle. He circled downwind of he frightened teen, coming up just behind him. Now his fun would begin.

_______________________________________

“Mr. Potter.”

Harry jumped. Snape was behind him. He reached his hand, hitting nothing but bark.

“Bloodying your paws already, I see.” Farther away, Harry lunged. 

“Do you think you can catch me that easily, Potter?” Behind him again. Harry whirled, crouching low to listen.

“Very good, use your mind with your instincts." Several feet to the right-

“But you’re not good enough yet.” Whispered in his ear. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Snape!”

“Are you tired of fighting the dark, little lion? Open your eyes, Potter,” right in front of him, “I’m the one you’re really afraid of.”

_______________________________________

“There’s no way in hell I’m AFRAID OF YOU !”

“In your dream you were fighting the shadows, but it was the snake you were afraid of.”

“I TOLD YOU-”

Strong hands yanked Harry to his feet. He stumbled before arms like iron bands wrapped around him, pulling his back hard against a lean, sinewy body. 

“You like the dark, Potter, you stare at it nightly, you want to be with it,” hot breath tickled his ear, “You’re afraid of me, Potter, and what I can show you.”

“What can you show me?”

“Things your Gryffindor mind can’t even imagine.”

Harry shivered.


	11. Lessons I

  
Author's notes: Harry's lessons begin.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“Mr. Potter,” his voice was cool, silky and smug, “Can you tell me why hellebore is in the Draught of Peace?” 

Harry, caught off guard, tried to think back to the previous year, but was beat to the punch. 

“If I may, sir,” Malfoy smirked at Harry who silently seethed at his rival, “Hellebore is used to draw out troubling thoughts allowing the moonstone to calm the mind.”

“Five points to Slytherin.” Was that disappointment Harry heard? “This week we will be looking at…”

Harry wanted to hit Malfoy, watch the blood gushing. He glared darkly at the blond.

___________________________________

Carefully, reverently, Snape set the small wood box on the worktable. The top was inlaid with an ebony moon. Harry, feeling ashamed of his failure in class, didn’t think he was worthy of the obviously rare ingredient.

“Sir?”

“Black moonstone. A single grain can ruin the perfect brew, any brew. When added to the Draught of Peace, though, it becomes something … different.” He sounded entranced. Harry wanted to give in to the enchantment, but-

“Sir, please don’t waste it on me. I failed you today, I don’t deserve it.”

Snape eyed him hard. “You will make up for it.”

___________________________________

He made Potter brew the potion, using three precious grains of black moonstone instead of the regular white. The boy was incredibly careful, paying painful attention to every detail. Severus watched the proceedings pleased with himself and his student.

He was learning.

Finally the brew was ready. Not quite as fine as his own, but that was expected. Potter was gazing into the inky depths. “What does it do?” he asked breathlessly.

“It calms the mind, placates the soul, and stills emotion so you can watch unaffected.” 

“Watch what?”

“Nothing but your deepest, darkest memories, fears and desires. Drink it.”

___________________________________

Harry felt oddly numb, and a little amused, at the scenes playing in his head. There was his mother begging for his life, there was Ron accusing him of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, Uncle Vernon casually slapping him across the face, Voldemort in the graveyard, Sirius and the veil, Malfoy covered in blood, Hermione spread out before him, Fred and George burning, Voldemort on his knees, Voldemort at his side…

The snake, hissing seductive and sweet. Crawling up his body, looking in his eyes.

Eyes.

Fathomless. Black as the night.

Eyes.

Narrowed, seeing him with disappointment.

___________________________________

The boy lay on his back on one of the workbenches, his head cushioned by his robe. Severus made him take it off before administering the potion, knowing full well it would be soaked long before he surfaced. The one drawback of the Dark Draught of Peace: severe dehydration due to fever. The mind was calm, but the body paid the price. Severus had Deep Quencher on hand for when Potter woke.

Suddenly Harry sat up grabbing Snape’s shoulders, fever bright green eyes bore into his, a low hiss emanating from his lips. When Harry fell, Snape caught him.

___________________________________

“What did you see?”

“My mum dying, Uncle Vernon, Sirius, Ron being a prat, the twins being killed, Hermione…”

“What about Miss Granger?”

Harry, wrapped in his robe and a blanket, nursed a cup of tea before answering. “She was being raped.”

“By you?”

“I don’t know.”

“A fear. What else?”

“Voldemort. The graveyard, killing me, me killing him, the two of us together.”

“Did you see the snake?”

Harry looked away. “Yes.”

“What happened?” The boy struggled, but finally answered. 

“His eyes … I knew I failed him but I couldn’t look away. I knew then he’d never leave me.”


	12. Lessons II

  
Author's notes: With an interruption, Harry continues to learn.  


* * *

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

“What is going on here!?!”

“Potter started it, sir.”

“I did not!”

“ENOUGH!” Severus was livid. Not only were the two fighting outside his classroom, he had a class of Slytherin and Gryffindor third years who were volatile enough on their own. He did not need the extra stress.

Conjuring a flannel for Draco’s bleeding nose, Snape turned to Harry.

“I understand you were let go from your classes to join your mentors, but that does _not_ give you leave to assault fellow students! Get in. You’ll be making Shrinking Solution with your housemates. Don’t let them show you up.

___________________________________

“My office, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco smirked at Harry, wincing when he strained battered muscles. Snape efficiently healed his bloodied face, vanishing the flannel before speaking.

“Explanation, Draco. Beginning to end, no hyperbole.” Muttering about artistic licence, Malfoy began.

“ _She_ sent me to pick up some potions. I was on my way down when I saw Potter ahead of me. I merely continued down the stairs behind him, but he became paranoid and attacked me, like a muggle no less! I was defending myself when we interrupted your class.”

“Very well,” Snape muttered darkly, “I will deal with Potter accordingly.”

___________________________________

Harry was very happy he’d spent his weekend revising. He knew his potion would be as bad as his younger housemates had he not. Malfoy had left a while ago with a box of potions and a sneer. Harry barely noticed because his mentor sent him a death glare at the same time.

‘Great,’ he thought as he added the leech juice stirring once clockwise, ‘Another lecture about Malfoy.’

Snape toured the class, criticizing the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins. “Good to know some things never change,” Harry muttered.

“And some things do,” Snape appeared beside him, “Well done, Mr. Potter.”

Harry glowed.

___________________________________

“Bring it,” Severus gestured to the cauldron in front of Potter. He was still happy about the compliment if his hair was anything to go by.

Something to remember.

Locking and warding the door, Snape went to his desk and pulled a blood covered flannel from the drawer. 

“I thought we came to an understanding about Draco Malfoy.”

“Apparently we forgot to inform him, sir.”

“I am concerned with your behaviour, not his. You still allow him to aggravate you. Fortunately, I know of a way for you to gain some first hand knowledge of how his mind works.”

___________________________________

“How do I do that?” Harry was intrigued but wary. Sure he’d love to know how the blond git’s mind worked, it would make it so much easier to annoy him, but he was worried he might end up mentally incapacitated.

“You remember what happened to Longbottom’s toad when I applied Shrinking Solution to it? I have discovered a way to … experience the shaping of a person’s mind using Shrinking Solution and a special ingredient.”

“What?”

“Human blood.”

“It’s illegal to use human blood. It’s considered-”

“Dark Arts.”

“How much do we need?”

“What do you want to know?”


	13. Lessons III

  
Author's notes: Harry's lesson's have an unexpected interruption.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

With an unmitigated passion Severus Snape hated his second year Slytherin/Hufflepuff class. It wasn’t that the Slytherins were especially vicious, or the Hufflepuffs exceptionally simple, but the combination of ambition, naivety, along with a healthy dose of fear-the-evil-git, made it his most hated class. 

The fact that they had used up all his Deflating Draught while brewing Swelling Solution that afternoon didn’t help any. He would have to set Potter to brewing more while he finished marking. It wasn’t what he had planned for the boy, but it would have to do for the evening.

_________________________________

Marking an “O” beside Malicifent Sadi’s name, Severus looked over at Potter. The boy was quietly overseeing two cauldrons of Deflating Draught, his movements meticulous, eyes focused. He was still coming to grips with his foray into Draco’s mind, but thus far the only marked change was the tiny Slytherin smirk he wore.

Satisfied, Severus returned to marking, picking up a vial at random. Unfortunately the class was damaged and broke when he shook it. The contents spilled over his desk, dripping down onto his lap. Severus cursed silently, knowing full well there was only one way to relieve the swelling.

_________________________________

Harry frowned at his abrupt dismissal, but left the room as his mentor ordered. He lingered in the dungeon corridor trying to recall what he could have done to anger the man but nothing stuck out. It had been a quiet, orderly session, unlike some of their recent ones, making Snape’s abrupt order out of character.

Suddenly, the Slytherin part of Harry’s mind, the part more fully awakened by his trip into Draco’s head, insisted he find out exactly what was going on.

Slipping into the class, Harry noticed both Snape and a cauldron missing. Quietly he approached the office door.

_________________________________

Behind his locked and warded office door, Severus prepared to survey the damage. Long fingers made quick work of his trousers and gently eased his swollen flesh away from his body. Considering the amount of Swelling Solution that spilled, and where it landed, he was getting off easy. He had seen Belatrix LeStrange do horrible things with Swelling Solution and he had no desire to experience that pain first hand.

Severus dipped his hand in the cauldron of Deflating Draught and settled back in his chair intending to enjoy the situation as much as possible.

_________________________________

Severus didn’t usually make time for a leisurely wanks. He took care of himself during his morning shower, more for efficiency than pleasure. His day was too full to find the time for something as frivolous as wanking.

The Swelling Solution had been thick and cold, congealed and poorly made. The Deflating Draught, however, was warm and thin, very well made. Apparently Harry had picked up on Draco’s anal attentiveness to directions. 

Shaking his head to rid it of students, Severus concentrated on the slick glide of flesh on sore, swollen flesh. Yes, Harry’s skills had definitely improved.

Quite.

Exceptionally.

Improved.

_________________________________

Peeking through the keyhole, Harry couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. Professor Snape, head thrown back against his chair, was nursing an impressive erection. The rational part of Harry’s mind told him there was a cauldron of Deflating Draught on Snape’s desk and the man’s hand was coated in the slippery stuff, meaning the potions master spilled Swelling Solution on himself while marking.

But the rest of Harry saw a hand and a cock being expertly worked. Grabbing his own throbbing flesh through his trousers, Harry’s urgent hand had him spilling when Snape’s cock spurted.


	14. The Locket

  
Author's notes: Voldemort want's something very badly. How will The Order counter him?  


* * *

_“Bellatrix….”_

_“Yes, my Lord?”_

_“Before my rebirth I found your cousin had misplaced an item of special importance to me. I am lead to believe it is somewhere in the Black house. Bring me the house elf that was so helpful to our cause last year. He must know where it is.”_

_Nagini hissed when the mad Black sister hesitated, causing a ripple to run through the other black clad figures._

_“Why do you not answer, my Bella?”_

_“The elf is dead, my Lord, killed by Dumbledore’s werewolf.”_

_“CRUCIO!”_

Through his screams Harry heard _“Find me the locket of Slytherin!”_

_________________________________

Severus paused at the Apparition point in the Forbidden Forest, just outside the Hogwarts wards, and tucked away his Death Eater robe and mask in the hollow of an old tree. A flick of his wand re-set the Notice-Me-Not spell and wards. Lighting his wand, he quickly manuvered the path and found himself outside Hagrid’s hut.

“None th’ worse fer ware tonight, Sev’rus?” he was greeted.

“For a change, Hagrid. May I?”

“O’course, Dumbledore’ll be wantin’ yer report.”

Severus merely nodded and stepped through the Floo. 

The Gryffindor common room was quiet upon his arrival. Then the screaming started.

_________________________________

“Harry! Damn it, wake up!” Dean was trying to shake his friend awake while the other boys held his hands away from his face and bleeding scar.

“I’ll get Snape!” Ron called.

“No need, Mr. Weasley, since I am already here,” Snape swept into the dorm crackling with energy. Ron gaped, “But how did you-” 

“You are the second youngest of seven siblings. Surely your mother used monitoring spells on you. Now hold him while I bring him around.”

A quick _Silencio_ quieted Harry’s screams before Snape bent low to murmur in his ear. With a silent gasp Harry woke.

_________________________________

“What could the Dark Lord want with Slytherin’s locket? And how did it come to Black of all people?”

“You’re thinking of the wrong Black, Severus. I believe Tom was referring to Regulus, not Sirius.” The moons on Dumbledore’s nightcap were yawning and Harry was distracted trying to decide if they were copies or of they were all different. His head was still sore and he was letting conversation flow around him until he heard his godfather’s name.

“What about Sirius?”

“Try to keep up, Potter. Not your dog-father but his brother, Regulus.”

“Snake-face gave Regulus Slytherin’s locket? Why?”

_________________________________

“And why a locket?” Harry frowned, “I thought girls wore lockets.”

“Legend has it he gave it to his spouse for their wedding, Harry. And Tom didn’t say he’d given the locket to Regulus but that Regulus ‘misplaced’ it. If this locket is what I believe to be, then Tom will be most anxious to have it back in his possession.”

“Headmaster, you don’t think-”

“Unfortunatley, Severus, I do.” 

“But it’s legend! The theory has never been proven.”

“Who better to prove it than Tom Riddle?”

“Prove what?”

“The Horcrux Theory. A way to preserve life by splitting the soul.”

_________________________________

Harry looked gob smacked. “Splitting the soul? How do you do that? And what happens to the split part?”

“The Theory supposes that the soul splinters after doing incredibly dark acts, not always magical in nature, but acts that any normal person would consider evil.”

“It also supposes,” sneered Severus, ”that the splinter can be caught in an inanimate object prolonging the originator’s life should they be grievously injured.”

Harry went white. “The Chamber. The book. Tom Riddle’s diary. He tried to come back to life by killing Ginny. I stopped him by stabbing it with the basilisk’s fang. It killed him.”

_________________________________

It was Snape’s turn to look shocked. “Headmaster, why was I not informed? You must have know what that meant!” Dumbledore sighed, “I did, my boy, I did. I did not keep it from you maliciously, but in the hope it was an anomaly. I should have know that where Tom succeeded once he would again, but so much theoretical magic happens by accident once and cannot be repeated. I hoped that would be the situation with the Horcruxes.”

Silence reigned as the occupants of the room digested the bad news. Then, “Professor, did Remus really kill Kreature?”

“He did.”

_________________________________

“That’s not good.”

“Why, Harry?”

“Wanted to off the little bugger yourself, Potter?”

“Severus!”

Harry grinned at his mentor, “Maybe, but I’m glad Moony beat me to it. No, I mean we could’ve used Kreature to find the locket if it’s still in the house.”

“I’ll send Dobby over to begin searching right away. He’ll be able to break through any spells Kreature left behind. If the locket is still there, he’ll find it.”

Dismissed, the younger wizards descended the spiral steps.

“What do we do with the locket, sir?”

“Destroy it, Potter. Hopefully.”

Green eyes met black in promise.


	15. C.Y.A

  
Author's notes: A prank goes terribly wrong.  


* * *

The owl winged his way towards the Gryffindor table carrying a large, nondescript package. A huge grin broke out on the face of the youngest Weasley boy making Harry pause, his goblet of pumpkin juice half way to his mouth. _‘This can’t be good.’_

Ron was beaming, “The latest from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! The perfect stuff for planning a prank against those bloody snakes!”

“I’m in,” grinned Seamus.

“Me too,” Dean was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Neville nodded somewhat reluctantly and all the boys looked expectantly at Harry.

Something Harry gleaned from Draco made him pause. “I’m out.”

______________________________________

“I don’t understand why you won’t help us, mate,” Ron had been hounding Harry for two days, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What don’t you get, Ron? Snape’s my mentor, how do you expect me to prank his students and have him teach me?”

“We’re not pranking his students, we’re pranking Malfoy!”

Harry stared at Ron blankly.

Ron’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t tell me you’re friends with that prat now.”

“No, but I have learned a few things from him,” Harry answered slowly, gauging his fiery friends reaction.

Ron snorted, “Yeah, Malfoy the benevolent.”

“I’m not helping, Ron. Let it go.”

______________________________________

“You’re having problems with Mr. Weasley again,” Severus murmured over his tea cup. Harry sat across from him staring into the fire, his mind a million miles away.

“Huh?”

“Mr. Weasley. I thought you two had patched things up again.”

“Oh, that,” Harry inhaled the fresh scent of his tea, a small smile playing on his lips, “He’s just upset because I won’t help him with a prank.”

Eyebrow.

“I don’t know anything about it, but you might want to keep an eye on Malfoy.”

“You know nothing more?”

“No.”

Severus held Harry’s gaze for a long moment. “Very well.”

______________________________________

When the smoke cleared it was obvious something had gone wrong. For one, Malfoy was staring at the aftermath, untouched. There was a group of first and second years from all four houses that appeared to have gotten the worst of it. Several professors were on the lawn, their expressions ranging from shock to rage. Ron and his co-conspirators had identical ‘Oh Shit’ looks on their faces.

For a long, excruciating moment Harry watched the horrible scene unfold. Across the lawn he saw McGonagall bearing down on his friends. He pitied his friends, knowing their punishment would be harsh.

______________________________________

In the blink of an eye his head of house gathered up Harry and his dorm mates. They quickly found themselves in Dumbledore’s office.

“Explain.” Yeah, she was pissed.

As one the boys hung their heads, save Harry, making him the prime target.

“Mr. Potter?”

“I know nothing about it, Professor.” Ron glared at him.

“I find that hard to believe. How could you not know what your friends were planning?”

“I asked to be left out. I knew they were planning something but I didn’t want to help. How could I do that and look Professor Snape in the eye?”

______________________________________

Before Dumbledore could speak, the door to his office slammed open revealing a very pissed off Snape. “What did you use in that explosive!?” he thundered.

Ron had gone white, but managed to stutter out, “Thistle milk, dried cactus flowers, gillyweed water and crushed black beetles."

“IDIOT!”

“Professor Snape,” Dumbledore’s voice was calming, “What exactly is the problem?”

“These four morons just released a toxic gas into a group of our youngest students, one of whom is exceptionally vulnerable.”

“Miss Sadi?”

“Yes.”

“What do you suggest we do, Professor?”

“Let them tend their victims. It should prove educational.”

______________________________________

Harry followed his friends to the hospital wing. One by one they were put to work by a furious Pomfrey. Snape had disappeared behind a privacy curtain, but emerged to rescue Harry when the Matron turned angry eyes on him.

“Potter had no part in this, Poppy,” he murmured, “I need his assistance in brewing.” She considered Harry for a moment and nodded. “How is she?”

“Well enough for now. You’ve assigned Malfoy to her care?”

“I have.”

“Then we will return when the potions are ready. You’ll let me know-”

“Of course, Severus.”

Nodding, Snape swept Harry out the door.

______________________________________

“Follow this recipe _exactly_.” Snape placed an old book, a small crate of ingredients and a shining silver cauldron beside Harry on the work bench. Minutes later Snape was set up beside him, muttering under his breath.

“Potter, did you really know nothing about this bloody prank?”

“I told you all I know. Ron said it was supposed to be for Malfoy but I don’t know any specifics.”

“Why did you not join in?”

“C.Y.A.” 

Snape looked at him. “C.Y.A.? You picked up ‘Cover Your Ass’ but you still can’t talk to him?”

“He’s still a prat.”

“He’s a Malfoy.”


	16. Payback

  
Author's notes: In the aftermath of the prank, Harry makes a new allie.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Draco had never felt proud of the work he and his mentor did. He thought it was demeaning, thankless and, quite frankly, pathetic.

That evening his attitude changed.

The hospital wing was full, over flowing, with anyone who may have been affected by the toxic gas. Snape and Potter had disappeared to brew the antidote while the other Gryffindors were being made to tend their victims. With the forced help she was receiving , Pomfrey had Draco looking after the tiny, sickly Slytherin, Malicifent Sadi. Pride infused him while he watched over her, knowing he was trusted to keep her safe.

_____________________________________

Draco watched Snape and Pomfrey tend to the small girl, gently pouring the potion down her throat. With a sigh of relief he watched as her ashen complexion infused with a hint of colour. A tired smile came over his mentor’s face. “Thank you, Severus.”

“My pleasure, Poppy. The others?”

“I believe Mr. Potter is still handing out antidote.”

“I’m done, sir,” Potter appeared beside him, but Draco was too tired to care.

“Thank you Mr. Potter. I want both you and Mr. Malfoy to go straight to bed.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” they answered, too tired to notice the adults proud smirks.

_____________________________________

The next day found the four pranksters treated like lepers. Draco could see the remorse clearly written on their faces, but it was nowhere near enough punishment. A brainstorm session was being held in the common room that evening.

Oddly enough, Potter was sitting apart from the condemned, a thoughtful look on his face. Scar-head thinking was strange, but the smirk that suddenly appeared on his face was disconcerting. Just then Potter glanced over at Draco, catching his eye. Their eyes locked, Draco becoming very uneasy when the Gryffindor winked at him.

_____________________________________

Potter was much too smug for Severus’ liking. He had been wearing a smirk all morning and if he wasn’t careful he would be included in the Slytherin revenge scheme being plotted that evening. Of course Snape knew about it and he would turn a blind eye. It was time to remind the school that Slytherin protected it’s own.

As long as Potter didn’t get himself caught in the crossfire. 

Severus sighed. He would have to speak to his house, warn them to not include the boy in this particular plot.

The things he did. Potter should worship him.

_____________________________________

Draco tracked Potter to the potions section of the library. He knew the Golden Boy was plotting something and Draco was determined to stop him.

“Malfoy, quit following me. It’s getting creepy.” So much for stealth, time for plan B. 

“I know you’re planning something, Potter. Why not make it easy on yourself and tell me now so I don’t have to embarrass you when my keen intellect figures it out and I make a fool of you.” Instead of responding in his usual Gryffindor-ish way, Potter considered Draco for a long moment.

“Work with me and they’ll regret it forever.”

_____________________________________

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, sir. Got caught up doing some research.”

Severus frowned. “I thought you were up to date in all your homework.” Harry had the grace to blush.

“It’s not really homework…”

“I’m quite sick of Gryffindor pranks, Potter! The whole school is. What exactly are you researching?” Snape loomed ominously over the smallish boy. A little intimidation usually loosened the tongue.

“How about a Slytherin prank?”

Eyebrow.

Just then Malfoy walked in. “Did you tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“Potter and I have decided to work together to exact revenge.”

“Merlin’s blue balls.” Black eyes glowed with pride.

_____________________________________

Two days later the retribution began.

The four Gryffindors, shunned not only by the other houses but their own as well, swallowed their pride and accepted their fate. They had been handed a very strict punishment by Dumbledore and McGonagall, and had gotten howlers from their parents as well, but vengeance was to be expected.

Severus smirked when the boys hair turned Slytherin green at breakfast, knowing Potter had discreetly dropped the potion in their pumpkin juice. He was impressed the two enemies worked so well together and was eager to see their vendetta unfold.

_____________________________________

Harry couldn’t help but snigger when his dorm mates returned after their detention. Their lives had been hell for the last week, detentions, public apologies, pranks and the Slytherin revenge campaign. It would be a long time before any of them tried something that stupid again.

And tonight was the icing on the cake. It had taken all week but the special time release Swelling Solution had been perfected. Harry was proud he and Malfoy hadn’t killed each other in the process. The potion had already been administered to the pranksters, dormant until morning and their ultimate humiliation.

_____________________________________

“Mr. Malfoy, that was quite the display this morning. The pride of Slytherin has been expertly avenged.”

Draco preened. “Thank you, sir.”

“It seems Madame Pomfrey refuses to treat them.”

“She has shining moments, occasionally.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured, “Mr. Potter has asked me to close the classroom tonight, also.” 

Draco smirked, “Is that why we’re having a house meeting?”

“Perhaps. How did you suspend the solution until the right moment?”

"Vaseline. It allowed the potion to soak in but delayed the reaction until Potter dissolved it with a spell. Apparently you gave him the idea a few weeks ago.”

_____________________________________

So.

He had given Potter the idea to use Swelling Solution on his friends cocks. 

Severus didn’t know if he should feel pride or anger. The boy had obviously spied on him the night he spilled potion on himself. Harry had been somewhat jumpy after that night, but quickly conquered his reactions. Severus had attributed it to hormones. Apparently not.

He would have to watch Potter closer from now on. His deviousness, while inspiring, needed to be channelled properly. Still, seeing Weasley waddle around in pain, trying to not carry his engorged cock, was more than payment enough.

_____________________________________

That night the Dark Lord called.

“I have heard, Severus, that the latest prank against Slytherin House has been avenged in a most spectacular manner. I am proud of you.” Snape put an expression of adoration on his face. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“Is it true that young Malfoy worked with Potter to achieve this?”

“It is, my Lord.”

Voldemort smirked. “Well done, Severus. I knew you would be able to open his eyes. For this, I have a reward for you.”

The boy was beautiful. Wild brown hair, slight build, defiant blue eyes. 

“I want him broken by morning."


	17. Aftermath

  
Author's notes: Voldemort causes problems for Severus. Like that's a shock.  


* * *

Harry had been in a bad mood all morning. It was obvious that he hadn’t slept well, the black circles under his eyes looked like coal, and he’d been snapping at people since breakfast. Hermione hadn’t seen him this irritable since before his mentorship began. Something was wrong and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

“Harry?” The boy grunted, not looking up from the text he wasn’t reading. Hermione sighed, “Harry, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting like a bear.”

“Bad dream.”

Great, monosyllabic Harry. This was going to be fun. “Have you talked to Snape?”

______________________________________

Cold fury flashed in her friend’s eyes. “I’m never speaking to that bastard again!” was his wrathful reply.

“What? Why? What happened?” Hermione was utterly shocked. Harry and Snape had been getting on so well lately, what could have happened to evoke this vicious response?

Harry’s tired eyes bored into hers, the empty, cold orbs chilled her to the bone. “You don’t want to know, Hermione, you really don’t want to know.”

“Harry,” her voice was tentative, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t hurt me. I’ve just pulled the wool from my eyes and seen the true Severus Snape.”

______________________________________

Severus was cranky, tired and jittery. He hadn’t slept and he was coming to the end of a caffeine rush. He wished he had a real espresso instead of relying on coffee and Pepper-Up Potion, but he made due with what he had. Even if it was sub par.

Woe betide any student who looked at him wrong. 

He was holding his temper by a thread of spider silk, craving someone stupid enough to push his buttons just so. He had the Slytherin/Gryffindor N.E.W.T. class all afternoon, most likely something would happen to let him release some pent up rage.

______________________________________

“What was that, Mr. Potter?”

You could have heard a pin drop in the potions room. Harry and Snape were glaring at each other like they used to, except now it was terrifying. 

“I said ‘I think you broke it,’ sir.” Harry’s words had a powerful impact on the professor, but no one could understand why, nor could they understand why the two were butting heads again.

“Get out,’ Snape’s voice was ice, his cold fury chilling the air, “Until you remember _exactly_ who you are dealing with.”

“I know,” Harry snarled.

“You know nothing,” Severus hissed back.

______________________________________

Hermione found Harry sitting by the lake, staring into the black depths. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

“He was called last night. I saw it.”

“He wasn’t tortured, was he?” It may explain Snape’s attitude but not Harry’s.

“He wasn’t the one being tortured.”

_‘Be less confusing, stupid boy!’_ she thought vehemently, but retained her calm exterior. “I don’t understand.”

“Someone informed Voldemort about Malfoy and me working together last week. Snape was rewarded.” His flat voice made her shiver.

“You know he has to keep his cover.”

“He doesn’t have to enjoy it, does he?” he whispered.

______________________________________

When Harry was late for their usual session that evening, Severus wasn’t surprised. He expected the boy to be late because of his episode earlier, but he didn’t expect to be out looking for the brat after curfew because he hadn’t shown up at all.

Granted he wasn’t terribly pleased with Potter. Judging by his words in class he’d seen the meeting last night and blamed Severus for his part in it. Anger boiled just below the surface as he made his way up the tower stairs. If he had to spend another night sleepless someone would pay.

______________________________________

He found Harry atop a turret starring moodily into the night.

“I was expecting you this evening.”

“Thought you didn’t want me in your class.”

“Potter, I have had and incredibly long, trying day, which you are prolonging at your own peril. Do not quote me at me.”

“Sorry, sir. Guess I’m not broken enough.”

With a snarl Severus grabbed Harry’s robes and hauled him down. “I have had more than enough of your insolence. You have no idea what I go through to keep my cover, to ensure _your_ safety. If you can not accept that, this mentorship is over.”

______________________________________

_‘What!’_

“What!”

“You heard me, Potter. If you’re not mature enough to handle what I have to do-”

“But I need you!”

“How can you if you can’t stomach the sight of me?”

“You raped that boy!”

“Did I?” Severus murmured, eyebrow raised.

Harry frowned. “I saw you-”

“You saw me accept a gift and an order from the Dark Lord. You did not see what happened after.”

Harry hesitated, “Did you…?”

“I did what was asked of me.”

“Did you rape him?”

“No, I did not rape him.” 

_‘It wasn’t rape,’_ he repeated in his mind, _‘not at the last.’_


	18. Scanning the Void

  
Author's notes: Voldemort has a new task for Severus.

Extra warnings: Blood play, torture.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

_‘It wasn’t rape. No. It wasn’t.’_ Severus had never _raped_ anyone he’d been told to break for The Dark Lord. They were given to him specifically because he would break them without overt violence. It was an art, much like potions to the Masters, to find that one specific ingredient that would cause a mind to fracture.

This had been the first one he would consider a child. He shuddered violently at the thought. He had been given others before, below the age of majority, but not children. 

He looked so much like Harry.

It wasn’t rape. The boy had wanted it.

______________________________________

He was called the next day just as lunch was finishing.

“Albus…”

“Go, my boy. I’ll make sure the children are safely occupied.” With a nod Snape stalked out of the Great Hall, catching a glimpse of Potter clutching his scar. He pushed it from his mind.

Much too soon he was stalking past Pettigrew to kneel and kiss the hem of a madman’s robes.

“You called, my Lord?”

“You came quickly, my Severus. The old fool let you go on a school day?”

“He trusts me, my Lord.”

“To his peril,” Voldemort smirked. “Come, Severus, I have a new toy.”

______________________________________

“Harry? You alright, mate?” Neville worriedly watched Harry grab at his scar.

“It’s nothing, Nev, just a twinge,” came the soft reply. Snape was all but running from the room, not even sparing Harry a glance. For the first time Harry didn’t want him to go. Information be damned, he wanted Severus safe. 

All that afternoon he braced himself for a vision, but when dinner rolled around without one he was pleasantly surprised. Until he saw Snape’s empty chair. He very suddenly wanted, no needed, to drop his occlumency shields to see what the man was doing. If he was even alive.

______________________________________

All the Death Eaters knew their Lord was obsessed with Potter, but since he decided Severus should turn the boy, that obsession had taken on a new, sickening twist. Unfortunately, Severus was the one who had to cater to it.

This new boy, though not as beautiful as the last, was much more athletic. _‘It’s why he was chosen,’_ mused Snape, taking in the long muscular thighs that led to a taught, round behind. Older and more sure of himself, this one would be harder but he would break.

Severus felt sick. Voldemort was making a harem of Harry look-alikes.

______________________________________

The boy had crumbled easily once Severus gained his trust. It was easy to do, a soft voice, reassuring words, understanding eyes and the occasional gentle touch. He had the boy eating out of his hands in under two hours.

Voldemort sat in a chair at the corner of the room watching with hungry eyes. Severus could feel the lust rolling off the snake-ish man. He was already stroking himself through his robe in clear anticipation of what would come.

“Taylor,” Severus let his voice dip into his dark, seductive tones, “why don’t we get rid of this dirty shirt…”

______________________________________

Tears ran down Taylor’s -- No! The boy had no name! -- face. He was confused, aroused, needy and scared. It was a heady combination for Severus to be in control of. The Dark Lord wore a feral expression, his robes parted around his erection as the scene in front of him intensified.

The boy was naked, on his knees, hands clenched on Snape’s thighs while looking up at the potions Master. “Please!” His need was delicious.

“Please, what?” Severus gently caressed the boy’s face. 

He shivered and whispered, “I don’t know.”

“Do you want this to end? To be pleasured? Filled?”

______________________________________

“Oh, yes!” the boy moaned, hands flexing on Severus’ thighs. Need took presidence, pushing fears and confusion aside. Looking down past the glazed eyes to the angry, weeping cock, Severus despaired that the boy would never know true pleasure.

Pulling at his hands Snape knelt and positioned the boy on all fours. Raising his head he nodded to the monster in the corner. With a growl, Voldemort surged forward, impailing the boy in one smooth motion. The boy’s screams were heartrending, adding to the madman’s pleasure. 

“That’s it, Potter, scream for me!” Despite the pain, the boy came.

______________________________________

By the time Voldemort was finished, his new toy was totally shattered. Severus’ disgust turned to empty despair. This poor boy, who he had worked so diligently to break gently, now lay curled and quivering on the floor. There was blood coming from his abused entrance and the multitude of bites on his back and chest. The monster's appetites truly knew no bounds. Even now he stood over the boy, idly drawing runes in the crimson liquid before licking his fingers clean.

“You did well, Severus,” the maniac purred, “You have earned a taste.”

Bowing low and cursing, Severus opened his robes.

______________________________________

Harry couldn’t sleep. Snape hadn’t been in his classroom or office after dinner. Not even Dumbledore knew when he’d be back. Harry ended up doing his homework on Snape’s desk, hoping he would walk through the door. He didn’t.

It was well after curfew, but Harry slid undetected through the silent halls. Reaching the foot of the tower he paused, praying for the dark, sarcastic tones to accost him. Disappointed, he went up.

The wind tossed his hair, blinding him momentarily. Harry shook his head back, filling his vision with the black sky, missing the dark figure.

“Can’t sleep, Potter?”

______________________________________

Harry managed not to shriek as he jumped. Just. Snape was draped across one of the turrets, blending into the dark sky. His quiet voice was loud in the night.

 _‘He’s alive!’_ Harry cheered, doing a mental happy dance. He didn’t realize how worried he was until that moment as relief flooded through him. He didn’t bother to think when Snape had become so important. He beamed his answer, “Yes, sir. Can’t sleep.”

“Visions?” the man’s voice was hollow.

Quelling the urge to hug him, Harry frowned at his mentor’s empty voice. “Worried, sir. You were gone a long time.”

______________________________________

The longing in Harry’s voice took Severus right back to Voldemort’s torture chamber and the boy he couldn’t save. Needing to put the day behind him, Snape rolled off his perch, landing lightly in front of Harry. Brilliant green eyes were shocked when the older wizard grabbed him by the shoulders. Something akin to hope crossed his face, only to be replaced by open worry when Severus stared at him long and hard. Resisting the urge to pull Potter close, to reasure himself that he was whole, he raked his eyes over Harry before releasing him.

“Don’t worry, Potter. Just stay safe.”


	19. Unexpected News

  
Author's notes: Disturbing news hits Hogwarts.

Extra Warnings: Implied teacher/student relationship.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“Oh Tom, what have you done now?” Dumbledore sat alone in his office, staring at the special edition of the Daily Prophet.

MUGGLE BOYS MISSING

proclaimed the bold, black headline. The story below went on about the dark haired, small build boys who had gone missing in the past few weeks. It speculated on the reasons, each one wilder than the last, and the uncanny resemblance to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Severus had told him the truth of what Tom was doing, shaking and sick as he reported on his master’s endless appetite.

Harry didn’t know about it yet. He’d be devastated.

____________________________________

Harry approached the Great Hall with growing dread. Something was about to go sideways, he could feel it.

The whispering and pointing started when he passed the door. _‘Bullocks, what have I done now?’_ Looking at the Slytherin table he locked eyes with Malfoy. The blonde looked ill, horrified, but more unsettling was the worry directed at Harry. _‘It must be bad if Malfoy’s worried about me.’_

“Harry!” Ron called him to the Gryffindor table, “Did you know about this?” he snarled and thrust a paper at him. Quickly, Harry scanned the article and very nearly puked on the red head.

____________________________________

Ron’s eyes flashed with anger but before he could release it on Harry, Dumbledore descended.

“Harry, could I have a word?” The twinkling eyes hid the Headmaster’s emotions, but the hand clenched on Harry’s shoulder betrayed him. Nodding, Harry allowed himself to be steered out of the Hall to the Headmaster’s office. 

The aged wizard sat heavily. “I’m sorry you had to learn of these events, Harry.”

“So it’s true?” his voice was hollow.

“The part about the boys being taken, yes. Everything else is speculation.”

“How close did they get?” Harry pressed.

Dumbledore sighed, “Close.”

____________________________________

Another night, another summons, another boy lost. Thankfully he wasn’t forced to participate, merely suffer his Lord’s wrath that his new kink had been found out. Everyone had paid the price, especially Lucius who was supposed to keep watch over the Prophet.

Harry had taken the news well enough, Albus told him, until Weasley got a hold of him. It was amazing how often his ‘best’ mate was the first to throw accusations. There had been a fight in the Entrance Hall after dinner. Weasley was recovering, Harry was missing. Severus made his way up the stone steps of the tower.

____________________________________

Harry sat shaking in the dark room, soaking up the sense of safety like a glutton. He knew Snape would be looking for him, slipping up to the tower and muttering curses under his breath, but he couldn’t go to the tower. Not after Ron’s accusations.

_“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Harry? Were you getting off on it?”_

_“WHAT?” Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Ron was glaring at him from across the Entrance Hall. “Is that why you spend so much time with Snape? Do you let him do that to you?”_

_The blast of power sent Ron flying._

____________________________________

Potter wasn’t on the tower. He wasn’t in his dorm, the kitchens, the owlry or the Room of Requirement. With a jolt of fear Severus ran to the base of the tower, sagging with relief when he found no sign of a mangled body.

If Weasley wasn’t already recovering from a severe concussion, Severus would have hunted him down, tied him up and covered him with spiders. The little bastard had A LOT to answer for.

He sighed. There may yet be one place left for Harry to hide in.

____________________________________

A gentle shaking broke through the haze in Harry’s head.

“Huh?”

“That is precisely,” said a very familiar voice, “what I was wondering, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s head shot off the desk to look at the bemused, yet annoyed, Potions Master. “I just put my head down for a second, sir, I swear!” Snape nodded but continued, “Why my office? Why not the tower?”

“They could find me there,” Harry whispered, “After what Ron said …”

“You needed to be somewhere safe,” Snape finished. Harry nodded.

“Very well, Mr. Potter, you may stay,” Severus replied, carefully keeping the relief from his voice.


	20. NewAlliances

  
Author's notes: Harry earns a new allie.

Additional warning: Implied student/teacher relationship.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Much later, well after curfew, a half asleep Gryffindor made his way through the portrait hole and up to his dorm. He had only consented after Snape fire called Madame Pomfrey who assured him Ron would be spending the night in the infirmary. Pressing a vial of Dreamless Sleep into the boy’s hand, Severus shut the portrait. He would talk to the professors at breakfast to excuse Harry from their classes for a few days. If he felt safe in Snape’s office -- in his chair! -- Severus would let him remain there.

____________________________________

Harry was reading charms theory when a timid knock sounded at the door. It had to be a student, Snape came and went as it pleased him.

“Come in.” A bushy head poked in. “Harry? Are you ok? Should you be sitting in Professor Snape’s chair?”

Harry smiled at his curious friend, beckoning her closer. “I’m fine, ‘Mione, just shook up.”

“The article and Ron,” she nodded sagely, “When I get my hands on him-”

“Snape’s talking to Mrs. Weasley,” Harry cut in. Hermione cringed before reaching for him. “You know we don’t believe him, right?”

“I know,” he smiled sadly.

____________________________________

Snape forced Harry to attend dinner. “If I have to suffer through it, so do you,” he’d growled and pushed Harry out the door to his friends. They entered the Great Hall en-mass, sitting close to the head table. Ron slouched in a few minutes later, scowled, and sat at the far end.

Harry did his best to ignore the looks and whispers, thinking he should be used to it by now. Soon enough Snape was leaving and Harry got up to follow. 

“Eager to get back to it, Potter?” was called out.

“Of course he is. Let’s go, Potter.”

____________________________________

Harry was impressed he wasn’t gaping like the rest of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy stood smirking at Ernie Macmillan, who'd made the nasty comment. “Who else do you think Professor Snape would have tutoring Potter on what he missed today?” the blond drawled, eyes glinting, waiting for someone to challenge him. Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry stopped her with a look.

“Then I suggest you be on your way, gentlemen,” Dumbledore’s amused voice broke the tension. “I’m sure you have much to go over.” Damnit, he wasn’t twinkling, but sparkling!

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied, more whispers starting up.

____________________________________

“That was well played, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape murmured after warding his office. “What’s your angle?”

“Trying to figure out Weasley. He’s acting awfully stupid, even for him,” Draco answered earnestly.

“Hey!” Harry started, getting the attention of both Slytherins, but quickly changed his mind. “You’re right. Continue.”

Snape smirked, pointedly sitting in his chair, “You are not the only ones to notice. His grades have been slipping. The Headmaster and I have talked to his parents, but no one knows what set him off.”

Harry frowned, “It started after the mentorships began. Something about it never sat well with him.”

____________________________________

“We know he hasn’t turned Dark. He’s too slothful to be getting up to anything that delicate,” Malfoy mused. Harry snorted, “Slothful?”

“It means lazy, Potter,” Draco snapped, “A no good lay about without any ambition!”

“I know what it means, I’d just never thought of Ron like that!” Harry bristled, hair spiking. 

Snape growled, “I have cauldrons that need cleaning,” getting both boys attention. “Squabbling is futile. Potter, I want you back in class tomorrow. Watch him. Malfoy, you will discretely go through his medical records. I will work on the Headmaster. Bring _any_ information to me.”

“Yes, sir.”


	21. Subtlety

  
Author's notes: Who is more subtle: Ron or a raging Hydra?  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Ron was watching him again.

It did make it easier to keep tabs on him, but he did it so blatantly, without any finesse, that it was getting on Harry’s nerves.

“I’m going to Snape’s classroom now, in case anyone wanted to follow me,” he announced, getting up from supper. Ron snarled something under his breath but left the room with Harry, scowling all the while. Harry saw Malfoy watching out of the corner of his eye and tried to hide a smirk.

“What’s so bloody funny?” Ron sneered.

“Nothing, really,” Harry sniggered, “Just a study in subtlety I’m doing.”

____________________________________

Ron was seething. He had two weeks worth of detention with Snape, but he didn’t care. It gave him more time to keep an eye on Harry.

He knew something was wrong when Harry didn’t want to help with the prank on Malfoy. “Couldn’t disappoint the git,” he muttered.

“Mr. Weasley, you are here to clean, not talk. Do so,” Snape hissed from behind his desk. Harry, sitting at the front counter, didn’t even raise his head in protest.

_‘Come on, Harry!’_ Ron screamed in his head, _‘Show some backbone, some Gryffindor courage!’_ But Harry remained dutifully bent over his homework.

____________________________________

“Mr. Weasley, your work is in the sink. I expect them all to be spotless before you leave. Mr. Potter, I trust your assignments are up to date?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Snape allowed a whisper of a smile across his lips. “In that case we will be working in my office this evening. Can I trust you to behave yourself, Mr. Weasley, or should I call in a minder for you?”

Through clenched teeth Ron grit out: “That won’t be necessary.”

Eyebrow.

“Sir.”

“We shall see. Potter, this way.”

Severus could see the relief in Harry’s eyes when the door shut.

____________________________________

Harry felt so much better when Snape closed the door. Ron had been a constant thorn in his side, encroaching on his time with Snape, making it difficult to learn anything.

But now, finally alone and at ease, he flopped into his chair.

“I never realized how bloody annoying he was before,” Harry groaned. 

Severus smirked, “Now you know how I feel most days.”

“Why haven’t you killed anyone yet?” Harry muttered, conjuring tea. 

“Iron willed self control,” growled Severus, making Harry titter.

“You must have the strongest self control in the world.”

“Potter,” Snape murmured, “You have no idea.”

____________________________________

“What have you discovered about Weasley?” Severus watched Harry over his tea cup. Potter’s annoyed look amused him.

“Other than he has no tact or subtlety? He’s been having trouble sleeping. I can’t say I’ve noticed, but Ginny saw it over Christmas Hols.”

Severus was intrigued. “Anything in particular that’s bothering him?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not that anyone can tell, but he broke up with Seamus after the prank.” Harry’s mentor shuddered, not wanting to know about Gryffindor love lives. He was saved from thinking about it by a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

“…Weasel,” smirked Malfoy, closing the door.

____________________________________

“Oh great,” Harry groaned, “He’s going to be even worse now!”

“Have I aggravated your shadow, Potter?” Draco grinned. 

Harry glared, “I thought we were working for the same side on this?”

“We are, Potter,” the blond soothed, evil grin in place, “but surely you won’t deny me my weasel baiting?”

“Watch me.”

“Gentlemen,” Snape’s voice held no hint of amusement, “Shall we get down to business?” 

Admonished, Harry ducked his head. Draco merely fixed himself a cup of tea before taking a seat next to Harry. “Sorry I’m late, Hufflepuffs to lead astray and such. What did I miss?”

____________________________________

Harry rolled his eyes at the prat beside him, deciding to ignore him and focus on his mentor. Snape, apparently used to Malfoy’s behaviour, continued without missing a beat.

“It seems that Mr. Weasley, along with being irritating and without tact, has not been sleeping well since Christmas and recently lost his significant other.”

“The Slytherin grapevine knew about the break up weeks ago,” Draco scoffed, “I did manage to find out he’s been getting Dreamless Sleep from Pomfrey, claiming it’s for Potter.”

“What?” Harry nearly choked on his tea.

“It seems,” mused Snape, “his greed knows no bounds.”

____________________________________

“Greed.” Harry said the word slowly, tasting it, feeling it out on his tongue.

Draco looked amused. “New concept, Potter?”

Harry slowly shook his head, memories of Dudley flashing through his head, and looked quizzically at Snape. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m not surprised,” Snape’s silky voice slid through his steepled fingers. He, too, had been closely observing Ron and his interactions with Harry. “I doubt you see it but he is very possessive of you. He hates letting anyone but Granger near you. The mentorships have exacerbated the problem. His friendship has progressed to greedy possessiveness. It worries me.”

____________________________________

Harry was visibly shaken. “I never though of it like that,” he whispered. He found Ron to be clingy lately, but when laid out like that … “So he’d get the potions for himself but claim they were for me because it made him look trustworthy?”

Malfoy nodded, “And caring. He’s like a leech, insignificant by himself but very important when paired with you.”

“He needs to be seen as on your side. Deviations, like the prank, unsettle him. It makes him more possessive in the end,” Snape added.

“Great!” Harry exploded, “My best mate’s turning into my stalker!”

____________________________________

The two Slytherins looked confused while Harry seethed. “I can’t believe it! Why didn’t I see it?”

“You’re blind?” Draco supplied, “What’s a ‘stalker’?”

“Someone who becomes obsessed with another person, follows them around and basically makes their lives hell. Some end up killing their victim,” Harry was pacing, snapping out his words.

“Potter, calm down,” Severus sighed, “He hasn’t deteriorated that far yet. There has to be more to his attitude than losing access to you. It doesn’t explain the nightmares or his general lack of discipline. We will continue to watch and research. We will find the answer.”


	22. Searching

  
Author's notes: More Weasley woes.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“Hi ‘Mione, hi Neville.”

Hermione smiled, “Hi Harry. How’d it go tonight?”

“You look a bit shell shocked, Harry,” Neville raised his head from it’s resting place on Hermione’s lap, “What happened?”

For a second Harry was consumed with envy, watching his friends’ easy way with each other, wanting to find comfort like that for himself. Hermione’s pointed look brought him back.

“Ron looked upset when he got back,” she prompted. 

Harry sighed, “Malfoy showed up and was, well, Malfoy.” He dropped exhausted into the corner of the sofa. “Have either of you noticed anything odd about Ron lately?”

____________________________________

“You mean other than him being extra irritating?” Hermione asked innocently.

Harry snorted, half amused, half exasperated. “Mm-hm, like why he’s having nightmares, why he’s stalking me, why that idiot article set him off. Stuff like that.”

Neville sat up, thinking hard. “I asked him why he wasn’t sleeping. He blamed you, but you’ve been sleeping better lately and he’s been getting worse.”

“Since Christmas, right?” Harry pushed.

“Nooooo,” Neville thought back, “He’s been sleeping poorly all year. You were worse for a while so I didn’t notice at first.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry looked helplessly at his friends.

____________________________________

“Do you really think he’s stalking you?” Hermione took his hand, eyes worried.

“No,” Harry sighed, caressing her fingers before pressing a kiss to them, “But he’s well on his way to it.”

Neville watched the exchange, amused and sad. Harry was so alone, had so few people he could trust, and it seemed the number was declining. Still …

“I know you’re spending a lot of time with Slytherins, Harry, but you have to be sneakier than that if you want to steal my girl.”

Harry grinned, “I saw her first.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Excuse me-”

Harry’s grin deepened, “Wanna share?”

____________________________________

Harry cornered Ginny in the library the next day.

“Sorry, Harry, he’s not talking to me,” she said, “Not talking to anyone really.”

“I’ve noticed,” Harry groaned, slumping against the wall.

“You mean he’s not talking to you?” she seemed surprised. 

“He follows me around, glares a lot and makes snippy comments, but he won’t talk,” his frustration was evident. “Did anything at all out of the ordinary happen this year?”

“He did some work for Mr. Diggory last summer, but that’s it,” Ginny shrugged, “Nothing weird there.”

Harry winced inwardly, but had to agree. “Sounds pretty tame to me.”

____________________________________

“Any new information?” Harry and Snape were brewing Pepper-Up Potion for the hospital wing’s stores. Ron was skinning shrivelfigs a few feet away, but Snape had put up a silencing charm.

“Only that he’s not talking to anyone and he did some work for Mr.-” Harry took a breath steadying himself, “Mr. Diggory last summer.”

“Did he?” Snape murmured, stirring precisely three times clockwise. “I will look into it.”

“The headmaster has informed me that Dobby’s search for the locket is progressing slowly. Apparently there are more hidden rooms than anticipated.”

“Well,” Harry smirked, “at least Tom doesn’t have it either.”

____________________________________

“No, not as of-” Snape suddenly stopped, clutching at his left forearm.

Harry blanched, “Not again!”

Severus growled, “Yes, Potter, again. Finish the potion, take it to Pomfrey and get a vial of Dreamless Sleep,” the professor glanced sideways, “For both of you.”

“But, sir-”

“No, Potter!” Snape yelled, grabbing Harry by the front of his robes. “You WILL do as I say!” Onyx eyes burned into Harry’s making the young wizard gasp breathlessly.

“Yes, sir.”

Seconds later the classroom door slammed shut and Snape was gone.

“Where’s he going?” Ron sneered.

“To a meeting. We have work to finish, Ron.”

____________________________________

“He always do that?” Ron asked a while later.

Harry, his mind spinning with horrible scenarios, took a minute to reply. “Do what?”

“Grab you and yell like that. Doesn’t seem very mentorly.”

“Would you be happy if you had to meet with a madman who loved to cause pain?”

“No,” came the quiet reply.

“And if you had to deal with some cheeky brat bothering you about it, wouldn’t it get on your nerves?” Harry kept his voice carefully neutral.

“I guess.”

“He was reminding me we have different roles to play in this. That’s all, Ron.”

“Okay, Harry.”

____________________________________

Ron didn’t believe a word Harry said. Snape had been corrupting him from the beginning. Why no one else could see it, he didn’t know. If the git wasn’t doing anything wrong why was it all closed doors and silencing spells? Ron could see Harry had changed and he blamed Snape. Why else would Harry have a meeting with Snape and Malfoy?

Unless they were … 

But surely Dumbledore would have wards against things like that, wouldn’t he?

“Ron, could you help me? I need to take these to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Sure,” Ron nodded. _‘I’ll get you away from them, Harry.’_

____________________________________

Early the next morning Severus made his slow way to his office. The meeting had been long and brutal, the Dark Lord had even killed one of his precious pets he’d been so angry. The maniac wanted his locket. Everyone had felt his displeasure.

Dutifully he’d reported to Dumbledore, his eyes without their usual twinkle. When updated about the research into the youngest Weasley boy’s problem, the headmaster promised to speak to Diggory. 

Wanting rest badly, Severus stepped into his office only to stare in shock at the tousled head resting on his desk. 

“And you wonder why he’s suspicious, Harry.”


	23. Battle Counsel

  
Author's notes: When the Ministry issues a gag order, Harry and his friends find a way around it.  


* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

“Look at this!” Dean slammed the newest edition of The Daily Prophet down on the table.

**NEW REPORTING GUIDELINES**

_In a bid to undermine the powers of He Who Must Not Be Named, The Ministry of Magic has passed new laws for reporting and dispensing information. The terms ‘Dark Lord’ or ‘Death Eaters’ will no longer be allowed in any publication, rather ‘You Know Who’ or ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ and ‘his followers’ must be used. Also the moniker ‘Boy Who Lived’ is no longer to be used, he will now only be referred to as Mr Potter._  
“Any attempts to give more power or importance to any one individual in this time of unrest only exacerbates the problem. Any and all excessive or inflammatory reporting by any news organization under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic will come to an end immediately. Furthermore, speculation about occurrences in the Muggle world having any connection to our own will cease,” said a representative from Minister Fudge‘s office.

Harry was stunned. “What are they trying to do? Pretending Voldemort and the Death Eaters aren’t real isn’t going to help anyone!”

“It’s Ministry sanctioned censorship,” Hermione bit out, “How are we expected to know what’s going on out there if no one’s allowed to report it?” Harry and Ron exchanged a look, Harry feeling a small thrill to connect with his friend again, knowing they had access to other venues of information. Still, this would seriously limit their knowledge. 

“That is precisely the point, Ms Granger,” sighed a weary looking Dumbledore from behind the group. “Whosoever controls the media, controls the information and through it controls the people. Our Minister is foolishly following the ‘out of sight, out of mind’ school of thought.”

Neville shook his head, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” The Headmaster smiled. 

“Ah, Mr Longbottom, no one has ever accused our Ministry of having an over abundance of intelligence. Rest assured there are already plans being made to circumvent these latest rules.”

Reassured, but still agitated, the Gryffindors sat down to breakfast.

* * * *

That evening Harry and Ron descended the steps to the dungeons in a tense silence. This time, though, it wasn’t because they were fighting, but because of the atmosphere in the Great Hall. All through supper there had been an aura of excitement emanating from the Head Table. The Headmaster was back to his normal twinkling self and the professors that they knew to be in the Order were acting very smug. Even Snape was smirking, and since Gryffindor hadn’t lost a large number of points, they could only assume that he was in on it too.

They were bound and determined to find out what was going on. It was disturbing to have the professors acting like Fred and George.

They entered the class to find it deserted. “Did I, or did I not see Snape leave the Head Table before we left the Hall?” Harry looked around in confusion. 

“Maybe he found someone else to torture on the way down and had to detour,” Ron replied with a sneer.

Distracted, Harry murmured “He doesn’t torture me, Ron, he’s got you for that.” He missed the stricken look on his friend’s face. Thankfully they were saved from further discussion by the entrance of two more wizards.

“I see Severus is still being forced to slum it,” came the cold, clipped tones of Lucius Malfoy, making both Gryffindors whirl around, wands drawn. Draco, standing beside his father, inched his hand towards his wand, eyes darting between his classmates and the older man, trying to figure out what to do. Lucius, however, was too busy leering at Harry to notice his son’s indecision. 

“How very, un-refreshingly Gryffindor. Hex first, ask questions later. I’d expect nothing less, or rather nothing more, from a Weasley, but I thought Severus had taught _you_ a measure of decorum, dear Mr Potter.” Harry watched the elder Malfoy intently, a calculating look on his face, before lowering his wand. 

“Harry! Are you insane?” Ron was horrified.

“No,” Harry said softly, eyes never leaving the tall, smirking blonde, “I’m thinking that the only reason Mr Malfoy is here, the only way he could get past the wards since he’s no longer on the school board due to his - what did they call it - dubious associations, is because Professor Dumbledore invited him. Am I right, Mr Malfoy?”

Lucius, looking a little sour about the mention of getting kicked off the board, graciously conceded the point. “Soundly reasoned, Mr Potter. It seems Severus is teaching you well.”

“Of course I am, Lucius,” came the smug voice of the potions master from the door where he was ushering Hermione into the room. “Has there ever been any doubt? Mr Weasley, you will put your wand away instantly or you will be banned from this meeting and have another week added to your detention.” Ron hesitated, eyes darting between Harry and the Slytherins, until Hermione’s voice broke the tension.

“It’s Okay, Ron. Do as Professor Snape says. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore will be down soon.” She stepped around the Slytherins and put a calming hand on her friend. Slowly, the ginger haired boy lowered his wand, glaring past his friends to the men by the door. Harry, relieved Ron had finally listened to reason, looked questioningly at his mentor.

“There will be several more attending this meeting, Mr Potter. Make yourselves useful and create a comfortable place to sit,” Severus sneered. Harry understood the need for Snape to keep up appearances and nodded, quickly moving his friends to the front of the class.

“Do you have any idea what this is about, Harry?” Hermione whispered in between transfiguring tables

“Not a clue, especially with the Malfoys here. What could Dumbledore be planning?”

“You don’t think they’ve changed sides, do you?” She speculated, causing both boys to look at her like she’d suddenly grown another head. “Just an idea,” she shrugged. 

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in with Neville and Luna, sending them to join Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville strode calmly to his girlfriend, holding back from scurrying in front of two suspected Death Eaters. Luna made her dreamy way over, earning an odd look from Lucius, and transfigured a stool into a large pouffe before settling in.

“Do you think we’re finally going to discuss the power of the shadow moon affecting the mood of the talking reindeer herd in Kenya?” she asked.

“Talking reindeer?“ Ron scoffed, ignoring his friends pleading looks, “Are you on bad potions?”

“No, I’m on a transfigured stool.”

Ron clenched his hand around his wand and stared impotently at the Ravenclaw. Fortunately they were all saved from another patented outburst from Ron by the others arriving at the meeting area. Lucius took a look at the work the Gryffindors had done, sniffed and conjured his own leather wingback chair. Without prompting, Draco transfigured a chair of for himself and took a seat beside his father. 

“Some refreshments, Potter,” Snape ordered, lowering himself onto a transfigured loveseat. Stepping away, Harry called on Dobby and, with a minimum of fuss, ordered tea. Turning back to the gathering he found Lucius’ icy eyes on him.

“House elves that have lost their ability to serve their masters without question, should be put down and replaced, don’t you agree, Mr Potter?”

“Only those ones who would turn on their masters and betray their trust to the detriment of society should be punished or sanctioned. I find most to be exuberant workers, fearless defenders and the most loyal of friends.” Harry’s cool voice obviously shocked his housemates, but he saw Snape and McGonagall discreetly exchange smirks while the Malfoys were riveted to him. 

“Oh, you have done well with him, Severus,” Lucius murmured with a slight smile, “Eloquent, succinct and smooth. Your father would be devastated, Mr Potter.” The barb struck home, making Harry look wild eyed at his mentor, but a calming voice from the door did much to reassure him. 

“I think James would be quite proud of how you are handling yourself, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a smile, “As I am.” Relieved, Harry sent a very Slytherin smirk to his blond counterparts.

Coming further into the room revealed that the headmaster was not alone. With him was a tall, beautiful woman with warm, laughing eyes. She wore an old fashioned dress with long skirts that swished as she walked and a green and gold bodice tied up with ribbons. Her long black hair was straight and hung past her waist, the ends dancing around the many bangles on her wrists. Her skin was pale but had a healthy glow, and in the center of her chest, just above her bodice, was a tattoo of a tree. There was an aura of power around her like electricity in the air before a storm. Something about her made Harry get up from his seat, like the others he noted. Stepping into the meeting area, Dumbledore started introductions.

“I know some of you are already acquainted with my guest, by association or reputation, but for the rest of you I am very pleased to introduce Lady Malandra Prince. Lady Prince, I would like you to meet Lord Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I trust you remember Professor McGonagall and, of course, Severus.” 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lady,” Lucius bowed low, followed closely by Draco. Malandra smiled and inclined her head. A glare from Snape had the remaining students bending their backs, murmuring greetings. Professors McGonagall and Snape recited “Welcome, my Lady,” before bowing to her. 

Harry was confused. He didn’t understand why everyone, even the Malfoys, were paying homage to this woman. Granted she was beautiful and had a palpable aura of power around her but - 

“You’re a Terramagus!” Neville blurted, looking totally awed.

Hermione gasped, Neville blushed, Luna actually looked interested and Ron just looked surly. Harry risked a glance a Draco, knowing he’d have the same look of wide eyed shock on his face. _‘Terramagi are rare,’_ Harry thought, _‘much rarer than Metamorphmagi like Tonks. They’re revered for their wandless magic, and their deep connection to the planet. Some can speak to animals, plants, even the earth.’_

_‘And,’_ the thought clicked into place in Harry’s mind, _‘they are not governed by the normal rules imposed by the Ministry.’_ A small smirk slid onto his face as he finally understood the reason for the Order members smugness at supper, but he quickly schooled his features to neutrality. 

Neville was attempting to stammer an apology, but Lady Prince let out a warm laugh. “Thank you, Mr Longbottom, for clearing that up for everyone. You have a connection to the earth as well and earthy folk have a tendency to recognize each other. Never feel shy about a talent like that, young man. You have managed to save everyone from my normal, boring introduction.” Neville blushed all the harder but smiled at the Terramagus who smiled warmly back. Turning to the rest of the assembly, Lady Prince continued, “I do apologise, though, for the delay. I had to have a chat with an old friend.” She looked affectionately at the stone walls before turning to Snape and kissing him on both cheeks. 

Harry felt a jolt of jealously zing through him at the open display of affection the older man was not only allowing but reciprocating by taking the young woman’s hands and kissing each one in turn. He barley managed to keep a growl from escaping his throat by concentrating on keeping his face blank. Ron, not having the Slytherin training or tact Harry did, audibly gagged. 

“Mr Weasley!” Professor McGonagall yelled, “You will apologise to Lady Prince and Professor Snape _immediately_!”

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking at his shoes and not sounding very sorry at all. 

“Mr Weasley, do you have a problem with the way I greeted my cousin? It was a little less than formal and I apologise if I have offended anyone’s sensibilities.” Storm blue eyes never left Ron’s face, looking about as apologetic as he had sounded. Snape wore an ugly sneer as he glared at Harry’s friend, but his cousin - part of Harry was doing a happy dance at that information - was quite literally holding him back by not letting his hands go. 

Lucius smoothly broke the uneasy tableau. “No apologies necessary, Lady Prince. There are some lowbrow teenagers who feel the need to rebel against anything and everything that is placed in their path, regardless of the tradition behind it. Pay this one no mind, we have business to attend to.” The Terramagus nodded sharply, clearly still annoyed, and sat gracefully on the loveseat with Snape. The rest of the odd group followed suit, eager to please the volatile witch. 

Harry shuddered thinking of how strong she must be to be connected to the earth. That was why Terramagi were so rare. Their connection to the animals, the plants and the planet made it easy to lose themselves. Few were born and fewer still made it to maturity with their minds intact. It was the communication that made it difficult for their minds to hold out. Having plants, animals and even the earth, talking directly to one’s mind was an incredible strain and it took immense power to block it out enough to be able to function. Harry thanked Merlin he only had to put up with a raving madman. 

And he was very glad Binns had finally left goblin wars behind and taught them something useful. 

Dobby appeared with tea and biscuits just then, providing an outlet for some of the tension in the room. Nervously shaking under the cold eyes of his former master, he quickly and quietly deposited the tray on the transfigured coffee table and popped away. 

Deciding to take a chance, Harry jump-started the discussion.

“So, what are we planning to call this paper?”

“What?” Ron laughed.

“Mr Potter,” warned Professor McGonagall, though she couldn’t hide her smug smirk. 

“Harry!” admonished Hermione.

Harry looked innocently at his friends and head of house. “What else would we all be here for, with a Terramagus no less? It’s the perfect way around the Ministry’s gag order.”

“Well reasoned, Mr Potter,” smiled the Headmaster, dunking a biscuit into his tea. “We are indeed here to plan a way to distribute unbiased information.”

“If you want unbiased information why are they here?” Ron sneered, glaring at the Malfoys, “They‘re on his side, not ours,” 

“Because,” Draco smirked, “you can’t have a full story unless you have both sides of it, Weasley.”

Ron opened his mouth to snarl a reply, but Professor McGonagall had had enough. “One more word spoken in spite or anger, Mr Weasley, and you will be banned from these proceedings, and all others.” Showing a tiny hint of intelligence at long last, Ron remained quiet.

“Bias happens no matter how we try to avoid it,” Snape interjected, his voice tight with the strain of holding his temper in check, “I believe what Mala intends with this publication is balance.” 

“Of course!” Hermione piped up, “Because Terramagi need and endorse balance. It’s part of nature. Winter and summer, day and night-”

“Hunter and prey, life and death,” finished Lady Prince. “You are correct, Ms Granger. Most people prefer to see the world in black and white, but I will strive to show them the shades of grey they need to understand the times we are currently faced with.”

“While this lesson in reality is all well and good,” Lucius drawled, “I do believe we are here for business.”

“Quite right, Lord Malfoy. Firstly, the paper will be called _Ragnhildr_ ,” Malandra replied, “I will print and edit it myself, accepting well written and researched articles from both sides. Anyone will be able to submit articles, students included, but I will not print any hate mongering or mud slinging. Of course, pseudonyms will be given to protect the contributors and I refuse to have any advertising. It eliminates the chance of influence by outside forces who think they should have a say in content because they contribute monetarily.”

“Wise choice,” said Snape. He earned a raised eyebrow from his cousin who stared at him with a mischievous glint in her eye for a long moment, but instead of acting she merely took a sip of tea. Harry sent Snape a questioning look and was rewarded with a smirk, quickly hidden behind a tea cup.

“You seem to have everything figured out,” sneered Lucius, “Why do you even need our input?”

The Terramagus smirked, “I don’t need your input in the planning, Lord Malfoy. What I need are writers and articles. With you passing on this information to the right people, those can be provided for me.” 

“Speaking of providers,” the blond leered, “What does your husband think of your plans?”

An icy glint came to Lady Prince’s eyes as she answered, “My husband is in Australia on business and won’t be home for several months. By that time _Ragnhildr_ will be established and he will have no reason to shut it down.”

“Ah, but will he shut _you_ down is the question?” Lucius murmured maliciously, earning a Snape-ish glare from the Terramagus.

“That is an issue between my husband and myself,” she hissed, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees. 

“As is the reason you refused to take his last name, I suppose,” Lucius smile was razor tipped.

“Indeed,” black over took the blue in the Terramagus’ eyes as she stared unblinkingly at the blond wizard. 

“What does ‘Ragnhildr’ mean?” Hermione asked quietly into the void.

“It means battle counsel,” Luna’s dreamy voice answered her, “Old Norse. I learned some over Christmas when Dad and I went to Kenya to see the talking reindeer.” 

The students collectively rolled their eyes while avoiding looking at the lone Ravenclaw. Lucius was eyeing the blonde girl as if trying to decide how he should react. Harry and Snape exchanged wry looks while the other professors hid grins behind their tea cups. The only one not acting as if Luna had said something embarrassing was the Terramagus. She was smiling warmly, eyes back to their normal blue.

“So it was you they told me about. Rest assured, my dear, they are being monitored carefully. With any luck there will be no lasting damage to the herd.”

An earnest look passed over Luna’s face. “Thank you, Lady Prince. I was worried.”

“Well, since that’s cleared up,” Dumbledore began, letting his staff and students pick their jaws up off the floor, “I think we should get back to Lady Prince’s newspaper.”

“How will it be distributed? You can’t really advertise it until the first edition is out, and even then you can’t give your position away because the Ministry will try to shut you down,” Harry worried, knowing that the Ministry would do their best to close the paper whether it was legal to do it or not. 

“There won’t be a problem there, Mr Potter. I can call in as many birds as I need, and it will be safer not having anyone else involved,“ Lady Prince smiled at him, making Harry feel warm inside. 

The elder Malfoy nodded. “Very well then. I will take this proposal to my advisors and get back to you on the viability of it.”

The icy smile the Terramagus gave Lucius told everyone that he had stepped over the line again. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Snape settling back into his seat. _‘Getting comfortable in your front row seat, sir?’_ he thought at his mentor and decided to do the same himself.

“This is not a proposal to be discussed, Lord Malfoy. This is an offer that will be revoked as soon as you walk out that door. As to your advisors, it is insulting to pretend that you have any other interests here than those of a deranged madman bent on destroying our way of life. I hope I can count on you to inform him of my opinion the next time you scurry off to kiss his feet.”

Enraged, Lucius snarled, “I am a Malfoy, witch. I kiss the feet of no one. You insult my family and my name by insinuating that we are anything less than the pinnacle of Wizarding society. Who do you think you are that you can come here and dictate to a Malfoy what he will and will not do?”

“I,” Malandra breathed, her eyes again filling with black, “am Earthwitch. The only one now alive and I am the guardian of this planet. I can call the winds, speak to the sea and calm ravenous animals with a look. You may be strong, Lord Malfoy, but you are nothing compared to me. I am in need of entertainment and this little paper holds enough amusement for me that I intend to proceed with it whether you and your pathetic _interests_ approve of it or not. Now, will you reject the one chance your side will have to air its grievances and ideology or will you come to your senses and accept this opportunity?

The room was utterly silent. Lucius, though more than a little stunned at the tirade just thrown at him, had enough arrogance to stand his ground.

“I will, of course, accept your generous proposal on behalf of my interests. Now, if I may be permitted, Lady Prince, I have another meeting to attend.” 

Black filled eyes narrowed, but the Terramagus nodded. “Be on your way, Lord Malfoy, but heed my words. They are all the warning you will receive.”

Breathing deeply to hold his temper in check, Lucius bowed, not nearly as low as before, turned on his heel and headed for the door. “Come, Draco,” he called over his shoulder. The young blond, openly staring at Lady Prince with awe, quickly got up to follow his father. He bowed low, as if to a queen, and murmured, “Until our next meeting, My Lady,” before hurrying after the older man.

Everyone held their breath until the dungeon door shut, and the wards sprang back to life. Looking at his newest hero, Harry was surprised to see her burst out laughing.

“Oh, he makes it so easy, doesn’t he? You should bring him around more often, Severus, I’d like to see if I could give him an aneurism just by challenging him.” She slumped back against the loveseat and sniggered in a very un-ladylike way.

“You do have the perfect personality and position to push all his buttons without threat of recourse,” Snape smirked, “But was that little display really necessary?”

“Of course it was! Lucy needed to be shown who he was dealing with. Besides, it was fun to watch,” Malandra replied with a malicious grin.

“Brat.”

“Bat.”

“Child.”

“Old fart.”

“Don’t you have some rabid animals to pacify?” the potions master huffed.

“Not today. Besides, I have a paper to start up. I can’t go running off to play right now.”

Snape sighed and sipped his tea, used to his younger cousin’s antics. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged amused smiles, but the students stared at the two cousins. 

“C-can you really do that? Talk to the earth?” Neville asked, looking much more relaxed now that the Malfoys had left. Malandra nodded slowly.

“Yes. I am connected to the earth, and she is connected to me. It is not easy to talk to her, though. She is raw power and when handled improperly or carelessly that power can have devastating effects. I don’t do it unless the need is dire.”

“That’s why you’re exempt from Ministry law! You answer to the earth, not to human lawmakers,” Hermione exclaimed, putting things together. “But what about the Muggle world? Can you do anything to stop them from hurting the planet?”

“If I may?” Dumbledore looked to Malandra before answering the inquisitive Gryffindor. “A Terramagus may be a powerful being, but that power does not carry over into the Muggle world. She can not stop the pollution and over use of the planet by Muggles. And as these are non-magical pollutants there is very little she can do to stop them.”

“Exactly so, Headmaster,” she nodded, eyes soft and sad, “Though I wish I could do more.” Harry watched as she settled herself back against Snape for comfort, surprised when the older man slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“For someone who wears the Tree of Life you don‘t do a hell of a lot to protect things, do you? You didn‘t keep the Dark Lord from rising again,” Ron growled suddenly, making Snape glare at him.

“I believe you were told to mind your manners, Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor.”

“But-”

“Ron, shut up!” snapped Harry, furious at his friend. Ron, in turn, glared at him.

Sighing, Malandra turned to the angry young men. “What am I supposed to do, Mr Weasley? I am not all powerful. I cannot right wrongs and make evil disappear. The earth needs me and though I want to, I cannot help in this war. I have to remain on the sidelines.”

“But he’s killing innocent people!”

“There’s nothing she can do, Ron. Stop trying to blame her,” Harry hissed, trying to get through to the ginger haired wizard. As always, though, Snape was one step ahead of him.

“I think it is time for the students to return to their dorms, is it not Headmaster?”

“Quite right, Severus,” the old wizard smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Off to bed with you, and there is to be no mention of this meeting or _Ragnhildr_ until it comes out, understood?” Assurances came from all around and with a nod Dumbledore dismissed them.

Just as he reached the door Harry heard his mentor call out a soft, “Mr Potter.”

“Yes, sir?” he turned, surprised to see Snape only a few feet away. 

“You did very well with Lucius. Five points for keeping your cool in an unexpected situation,” the tall wizard murmured, causing Harry to glow.

“Thank you, sir!”

“Inform Mr Weasley he has earned another week of detention,” he added.

“But, we never get to do anything interesting when he’s here,” Harry whispered angrily. 

Snape smirked, “Don’t worry, Potter, he will not be getting in our way.” With that the potions master turned back to the gathering. Harry watched until Snape was safely ensconced on the loveseat with his cousin before quietly leaving the room.


	24. Lazy Afternoon

  
Author's notes: Harry gets a little rest.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Harry lay on his back beneath the big oak, getting some well deserved rest. The first edition of _Ranghildr_ arrived that morning and there had already been reporters and a very angry Fudge up to see the headmaster.

Harry couldn’t help but snigger.

“What’s so funny?” Hermione and Neville were sitting a short distance away. Hermione was busy working on her next article, Neville was trying to study but he was still distracted by memories of the Earthwitch. Harry grinned.

“Just savouring the success of a well thought out plan, knowing there’s nothing the Ministry can do about it.”

____________________________________

“I still don’t see why we had to let _them_ in on it,” Ron sulked from the shadowed side of the tree, “I mean, I know she believes in balance, but she has to see that Malfoy’s side is in the wrong.”

“She sees more than you could possibly know, Mr Weasley,” Snape’s voice surprised no one but Ron. The others had grown accustomed to his ambushes. 

“In return for your rudeness the other night you will write four feet on the rules governing the conduct of Terramagi. The books are not to leave my class. You have one week.”

____________________________________

Ron jumped up, outraged. “That’s totally unfair!”

“It may well be, Mr Weasley,” Snape returned coolly, “but your behaviour last night was unconscionable. Mala was well within her rights to order your expulsion. Why she stayed her hand she hasn’t said yet. This punishment was her idea. I suggest you do not disappoint her.”

“Mr Potter, have you any pressing assignments?”

“No, sir,” Harry saw his afternoon disappearing onto a bubbling cauldron. 

Snape nodded. “Then you will assist me. Ms Granger, Mala is expecting your next article within three days.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“This way, Potter,” Snape strode off towards Hagrid’s hut.

____________________________________

Snape gathered some baskets from Hagrid, surprising Harry with his friendly behaviour towards the half-giant, and lead Harry into the Forest.

“We are running low on several items in the student stores. I trust you know the proper harvesting of daisy roots and day blooming nightshade?”

Harry smiled wryly, remembering the gardens he had to tend over summer. “Yes, sir, I know how to handle plants,” not noticing the calculating look Snape gave him. 

“How is Weasley doing?” Snape asked, bending to examine a plant.

Harry groaned. “Hard to say, sir. He’s not the Ron I used to know.”

____________________________________

“What has changed?” Severus pressed, leading the boy further into the forest.

“No one can talk to him, not even Hermione. You saw him with Malandra, he’s lost all respect for his elders. We don’t know what to do about him. I’m just glad his second years were taken away.”

“As am I,” growled the Slytherin, making Harry look at him sharply.

“Did he do anything bad to them? I mean really bad, other than poisoning Malicifent inadvertently?”

“No,” Severus replied, “not that they’ve mentioned, and he isn’t suspected of any abuse. Should he be?”

“I don’t think so.”

____________________________________

They continued on in silence, going further in to the forest, until Severus had to know what made Harry suspicious.

“Potter.”

“Sir?”

“Has anything happened that would make you suspect Weasley of inappropriate behaviour?” Something about Harry’s hesitation set off warning bells. Dropping his tools he rounded on the boy. “What. Did. He. Do?”

“It wasn’t bad, it was just … creepy,” Harry hedged. 

Severus growled, “Potter…”

Heaving a sigh, Harry folded. “This morning when I woke up he was watching me with this odd expression on his face.”

Eyebrow. “How odd?”

“A cross between rage, hunger and terror. He looked like he was possessed.”

____________________________________

Sunlight broke on them as they stepped into the large clearing. Snape was puzzling Ron’s behaviour, chewing in the inside of his lip in concentration.

 _‘He must be tasting blood by now,’_ Harry frowned, knowing his concern would be brushed off by the stoic man. Turning, he started to look for the plants Snape wanted, realizing then that the clearing was clear. It was a big, empty space that felt strangely familiar. Confused, he looked to his mentor for an explanation. Snape was smirking.

“Yes, you’ve been here before. At night. Now, remove your robes, Potter, it’s time to begin.”

____________________________________

Sweat glistened on their bodies, chests heaving in the fading light.

“Ready for more, Potter?” Severus grinned wildly.

Panting, Harry climbed to his feet. “I’m not finished yet, sir,” he grimaced.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

“ _Lumos Solem!_ ”

Both wizards ducked and rolled. Severus was impressed by the boy’s catalogue of spells and the unorthodox way he used them. Purebloods would never think to use a lighting spell to blind their opponent, but Harry did. He was unconventional and Severus knew it would save his life.

“We going to ‘gather ingredients’ again, sir?” Harry smirked.

“Yes, Potter,” Severus purred, “Be prepared. _Legilimens!_ ”


	25. The Disaster

  
Author's notes: Idiots and potions are never a good mix.

Additional warnings: Implied student/teacher, implied non-con, implied abuse.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“You will now drink your partners potion. If it was made correctly you will temporarily see in black an white. There are specific foods you should avoid. Madame Pomfrey will inform me if any of you visit her with certain problems caused by these foods and your mark will be adjusted accordingly.”

Harry looked at the vial of Ron’s potion with trepidation. His friend wasn’t the best at potions and with his attitude lately there was a chance he purposely messed it up. Resisting the urge to cross himself, he tossed back the vial, looking beseechingly into his mentor’s eyes.

____________________________________

Severus automatically knew something was wrong. All the students were looking around in amusement at their new grey-scale world.

Except Harry.

Harry was staring at Weasley with a look of surprised fear. Severus was at the desk in an instant. “Mr Potter, what do you see?”

Slowly the boy transferred his gaze to his professor. “Nothing, sir,” he answered, dazed.

“Nothing at all?” Severus pressed, daring to hope.

“Some lights …. Colours…” Harry trailed off before starting to giggle. 

_‘Oh bloody hell,’_ Severus groaned. “Granger, gather Potter’s things and take him to my office. Remain with him until I relieve you.”

____________________________________

Harry momentarily taken care of, Severus rounded on Ron. “How many porcupine quills did you add, Mr Weasley?” his voice was deathly quiet.

Ron only shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“You. Don’t. Know,” Severus repeated blankly.

“You idiot!” Draco hissed from across the silent room, “You don’t even know what you’ve done, do you?”

“What do you care, Malfoy?” Ron shot back.

“I’m sure he would care,” Severus cut in, “if he had sentenced his supposed best mate to an indeterminate time of excruciating pain.”

Ron finally understood. “But I didn’t mean to!”

“Regardless, you did. Longbottom, escort Weasley directly to Professor Dumbledore.”

____________________________________

Classes were cancelled, Gryffindors were pacified, the culprit was pissing himself in the headmaster’s office.

Severus had a headache. He’d spent the last half hour with his head in the floo, explaining the situation to Dumbledore while trying to keep an eye on a drugged Harry. They proved to be equally frustrating. 

Albus suggested taking Harry to his quarters, but something in Severus balked at that. He may not despise the brat anymore, but having him in his private rooms felt too close.

Harry was in Severus’ chair trying to stifle his giggles, listening to Severus move. 

_‘This should prove interesting,’_ Severus thought warily.

____________________________________

Hours later Harry was lying on a transfigured couch, writhing from too much stimulation. Every nerve was pulsing, spasms made his muscles twitch. His breath came in shallow pants and sweat glistened on his scarred brow.

Severus had lied. Harry wasn’t in pain, but a constant state of bliss. No need to advertise the effect of too many porcupine quills to a school full of hormonal teenagers. They were enough by themselves. 

Harry moaned again, nuzzling the velvet pillow beneath his head. “So soft…” he keened, the tone shooting straight through Severus, instantly compromising his asexual view of his student.

____________________________________

“Sweet Merlin!” he whispered to the uncomprehending boy, “Don’t do that again!” It was a sound only a lover should hear, to turn their insides molten with need, not something passed between teacher and student.

Unless they were lovers.

Severus felt his heart stop and he couldn’t breathe. He had not just thought that! Potter was a child! And a bloody Potter, for Circes sake! He was not suitable fodder for Severus’ bed!

But Harry continued to whimper, now rubbing the pillow over his barely clothed body, making Severus curse his forethought of undressing the teen for his comfort.

____________________________________

“Oops,” Harry pouted after dropping the heavenly pillow. He wanted it back but still couldn’t see. _‘Stupid Ron and his stupid potion,’_ he groused, feeling a shadow fall across him.

“Is something wrong, Potter?” Snape’s voice was tense, but it took Harry a minute to process the words. He was distracted by his nipples. 

“Dropped m’pillow, sir,” he breathed, arching into his own touch. For a second he thought Snape groaned, but his fingers found his stomach and he ceased to care.

“Suffer, Potter,” Snape ground out. Harry whined, sliding his hand into his boxers. Suddenly Snape wasn’t important.

____________________________________

Ron found himself back in the dungeons, worried about Harry. No one in Gryffindor was talking to him and the headmaster forbade him to leave the castle so he couldn’t see Hagrid.

It was all Snape’s fault. He used dark magic and turned Harry away from his friends. “From me,” he muttered, “He stole Harry from me.”

Shuddering, Ron was sent back to the previous summer and Mr. Diggory. He’d lost his son to dark magic and he wanted Ron to know what it was so he could protect himself. _‘That’s why, Ron,’_ he would pant after, _‘That’s why.’_


	26. Diggory

  
Author's notes: Deatheater meeting from hell.

Extra Warnings: Torture, Rape, Implied abuse.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

A week later Harry was still having trouble looking his mentor in the eye. To the outside observer he and Snape were in the same tentative alliance they had been in since January, neither friendly nor hostile, merely constant.

He couldn’t remember much except waking up sticky, sweaty and stale in Snape’s office. His very tired mentor was watching from his desk and Harry knew something had changed. He was expecting something, anything, to be said so he could apologize and get things back to normal. Snape said nothing, acting like nothing happened, with a strange new light in his eyes.

____________________________________

Severus awoke with a groan, an erection and a throbbing arm. It was quarter of four in the morning and he’d barely slept. Not that the sleep was very restful with visions of Harry draped in velvet, moaning and stroking himself.

Hell had a circle reserved especially for him.

Throwing back his blankets he grabbed a vial from his bedside table to tame his throbbing cock. It was a brew he’d developed when the dreams started. Unsatisfying, but effective. 

A spell and he was dressed, penning a quick note to Dumbledore that was flooed to his office in haste. Riddle didn’t appreciate tardiness.

____________________________________

“Severus…” hissed the demon from his throne, “You are late.”

“My most humble apologies, my Lord,” Severus breathed from his prostrate position at the monster’s feet, combating the residual pain of the Cruciatus he’d suffered upon his arrival. “It took longer to leave Hogwarts than expected.”

“Look at me.”

Unearthly ruby red eyes locked on Severus’ as his mind outside his occlumency barriers was raped. Compared to what the man could do, Severus was getting off easy. It scared him. 

Satisfied, Riddle waved Severus to his place in the circle. “Today we send a message to Dumbledore he won’t forget!”

____________________________________

A flick of his wand revealed a hunched form at the center of the circle. Horror filled Severus when he realized who it was.

“Amos Diggory,” Voldemort sneered, “has been lauded by the quivering masses as the first victim of my return. This is not so for it was Wormtail who killed his son. Truthfully, his death should be laid at Potter’s feet. Had he not brought Diggory’s son to my resurrection there is a good chance the boy may be alive today. Regardless, his sad, weepy rhetoric must be stopped. Bella, you may show him what punishment really is.”

____________________________________

The punishment lasted until noon.

The Dark Lord had several of his pets brought in to service him while he watched Diggory’s slow death. At one point the poor man was forced to rape the little boy Severus broke. He sobbed as he thrust uncontrollably into the small body, repeatedly forced to pull out a stroke away from orgasm. 

Blood, pain, humiliation, degradation, they were all employed, but the very worst was when Severus looked into Diggory’s eyes seconds before Riddle took his life.

_Ginger hair, confusion, fear and tears. ‘That’s why, Ron.’_

_‘Merciful gods,’_ Severus shuddered, _‘What did you do?’_


	27. What Have You Done?

  
Author's notes: After the Meeting.

 

Other warnings: Mentions of Child Abuse.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“Severus, my boy,” Albus started when his spy entered his office, but cut his pleasant greeting short upon seeing the man’s grey face. “What is it, son? What did he do?”

“Tomorrow morning you will find the dead, mutilated body of Amos Diggory at the school gates,” Severus rasped out, lean body swaying as if caught by a gust of wind.

Moving quickly, Albus pulled Severus to a chair before he fell. “I talked to Amos yesterday, did that-”

“No, he was chosen for other reasons, but …” Severus hesitated, raising haunted eyes to the headmaster, “But he deserved to die.”

____________________________________

“Deserved to die? You mean he wanted to die by the end.” Dumbledore was shaken by the emptiness in Severus’ eyes, hoping it was just sleep deprivation. Never before had he said any of Tom’s victims deserved their fate.

“He deserved the death he got,” Severus rasped grabbing Albus’ hand, forcing the old wizard to look at him. “What did he say about Weasley? What did he tell you?”

“He said Ron helped him with chores around the house last summer. Nothing more.”

“He lied!”

“I know, Severus,” soothed Dumbledore, “but it’s too late to get the answers now.”

____________________________________

“That’s where you’re wrong, Albus,” Snape replied grimly. “I know. I saw what he did. It wasn’t his son’s name on his lips when he died, but Ron Weasley's.”

Horror began to dawn on Dumbledore’s face as comprehension set in. “You saw his last thoughts?” Severus nodded. “Then show me, son. Hold nothing back.” Eyes locking, Severus let Dumbledore into his mind and the memories Diggory broadcast before his death.

The images were muddled, but what happened was clear as day. Amos Diggory had much more on his mind than chores for Ron Weasley. All done as revenge against Harry.

____________________________________

“Potter, where is he?” Severus asked urgently.

“In class. Minerva sent him to Poppy before lunch for a headache potion, but he hasn’t given any indication of having a vision,” Dumbledore answered wearily, slumped back in his chair.

Severus collapsed bonelessly against his own seat, relieved and exhausted. Weasley may have been corrupted, but Harry was still safe. “We need to talk to him before Diggory is found.”

Albus frowned. “Shouldn’t we talk to Ronald as well?”

“Would it not be safer to see if the boy can be saved?” Severus countered.

Blue eyes hardened. “Unfortunately, yes.”

____________________________________

Harry trudged up to the headmaster’s office, head throbbing with each step he took. He wanted to bury his brain in a block of ice and sleep for a week. Instead he was following instructions from his mentor to leave his friends and meet him in Dumbedore’s office.

At least it meant Snape was alive. Considering how much his head hurt, Harry had been worried.

Ron had wanted to go with him, but McGonagall sent him off to detention with Filch. 

“I’m supposed to have detention with Snape!” he raged.

“Not tonight,” McGonagall replied coolly, “On your way, Mr Weasley.”

____________________________________

Snape looked bad. He was pale, his face was gaunt and his elegant hands were trembling. It was slight, and he tried to hide it, but Harry still saw it.

“Are you alright, sir?” he asked, earning a sharp look from the dark man.

“Yes, Potter,” he snapped before breathing a deep sigh, harsh features softening marginally. “Are you?”

“Headache,” he admitted. Seconds later a vial was offered to him, taken from the folds of Snape’s robe. 

“This one too,” he quietly insisted producing a pale calming draught. Eyeing the vial suspiciously, Harry pulled back.

“Why?”

“Believe me, Potter, you’ll need it.”

____________________________________

Something was seriously wrong. Harry downed the vial, not even grimacing at the sour taste. The floo sprang to life, spewing out Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley. The potion kept Harry from throwing himself at the Weasley patriarch, but he was soon across the room in the man’s warm embrace.

“You alright, Harry?” Arthur squeezed him. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, enjoying the gentle comfort, not seeing Snape’s unblinking stare. 

“Shall we sit? We have much to discuss,” Dumbledore broke up the greetings. Once seated he gravely looked the assembly over, giving Harry chills.

“Earlier today Voldemort killed Amos Diggory.”

____________________________________

Moody was the first to speak. “You can verify this, Snape?”

“I can,” he confirmed gruffly, no expression on his face.

“Where will he be placed?” Kingsley wanted to know.

“Hogwarts front gates, tomorrow morning,” Dumbledore replied.

“I talked to him two days ago,” murmured Arthur, “he asked about Ron.” 

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a dark look. “We also discovered why young Ron has been acting so erratically lately, Arthur. I’m afraid that along with teaching him about Dark Arts, Amos has been abusing him, sexually, since Cedric died.”

____________________________________

Harry’s world lurched and turned sideways.

“Potter. Potter, look at me,” Snape’s voice was quiet but insistent and Harry found himself staring into fathomless black eyes. Strong hands pressed him back into a chair he couldn’t remember falling from.

“That’s why,” he gasped, “The article, the detentions…” He grabbed at Snape’s robes, holding the man like an anchor. “He didn’t want to hurt the kids so he drove them away. He was trying to protect me, that’s why he kept getting detention. The prank! He was trying to kill Malfoy!”

“Easy, Potter, easy,” Snape soothed, “We can help him now.”

____________________________________

The meeting was sliding past Harry in a blur. Snape had given a pale Mr Weasley a handful of vials once Harry let go of him. _‘Mrs Weasley’s going to be devastated,’_ Harry thought numbly, _‘It’s a good thing Mr Diggory’s already dead. Oh, Ron!’_

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Arthur,” Kingsley was asking.

Looking grim, Mr Weasley nodded. “It’s the only way to find out how much damage has been done. Molly will understand.”

“What about Potter?” Moody growled, “He hasn’t even been listening.”

Snape bristled. “I assure you, Potter will be ready when the time comes.”

____________________________________

“We had a babysitter once,” Harry said to the empty class, “liked wanking in front of us until Vernon found out. Almost killed him…”

Severus had brought Harry to his classroom after the meeting to snap him out of his daze. It wasn’t working.

Glazed green eyes looked imploringly at him. “You said you could teach us to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death, but you can’t brew anything to make this go away, can you?”

“No, Harry, I can’t,” Severus replied gently. 

Harry nodded, steel coming into his emerald eyes. “What do I have to do?”


	28. At the Gates

  
Author's notes: The body is discovered.

 

Additional warning: Implied abuse.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Thanks to Tonks there was an espresso beside Harry’s bed when he got up. He followed it with a vial of Pepper-Up, a second carefully stored in his bag, and had a quick, cold shower before heading to breakfast with his mates.

“Where were you last night?” Ron glowered at him over his eggs.

“Talking with Dumbledore,” Harry replied smoothly, hoping he wasn’t trying too hard to be normal, “We didn’t notice the time.” Eyes narrowing, Ron looked at him hard, then went back to his food.

Seconds later Hagrid thundered in. “Headmaster! There’s a body at the gates!”

____________________________________

Everyone sat shocked for a moment before chaos set in. Crying, screaming, fainting and the beginnings of a stampede were quelled by a sharp crack of power. Dumbledore practically glowed with as silence fell.

“Everyone will please take a deep breath and calm down. You know we are at war, it was only a matter of time until it came to our doors. Prefects and seventh years please see to the younger students. Hagrid,” he motioned the man forwards. 

Students started moving, hampering Hagrids progress enough for Ron to grab him. 

“Who is it?”

Hagrid leaned down to whisper loudly, “Amos Diggory.”

____________________________________

Ron’s hand went limp, falling to his side. Blood drained from his face. He swayed on his feet, lurching forward, hands catching on the edge of the table.

“Ron!” Hermione cried, moving to her stricken friend, but Harry blocked her.

“Don’t,” he hissed. They locked eyes for a moment and Hermione fell back, fear marking her face.

“He said,” Ron muttered, “said this would happen. The dark. The dark has started to consume us. Darkness and pain.” His hands clenched on the table, breath coming fast and hard. “It’s all your fault,” he whispered, eyes on Harry.

____________________________________

Harry found himself facing Ron’s wand. The wild look in the redhead’s eyes was disturbing, but Harry forced his emotions aside.

“You know that’s not true, Ron,” he murmured, not breaking eye contact, “I didn’t cause any of this. Voldemort did.”

“You’re the reason,” Ron insisted.

Harry shook his head. “No, Ron. I didn’t start any of this. I’m a victim just like you.”

“I’m not a victim,” Ron’s hand started to shake.

“We all are,” Harry said, “Some more than others.”

Ron was struggling, the need to believe Harry battling with Diggory’s brainwashing. The stronger side won.

“ _Avada_ -”

____________________________________

The quiet confrontation gathered a small audience who ducked and scattered, screams drawing the attention of the rest of the hall. Harry alone stood with his friend.

“You don’t want to do that, Ron,” he said.

“I do! You started it, you’re the cause,” Ron’s eyes blazed, but his voice wavered.

“I didn’t start anything-”

“Liar,” Ron hissed.

“Listen to me! Voldemort is the cause of all our suffering right now. He started this,” Harry was losing his calm.

“I have to,” Ron whispered, “It has to stop.”

Harry nodded. “Then kill me, Ron,” he said.

____________________________________

Hermione stood back from her best friends, quivering. She wanted to step between them, scream and tell them to stop being idiots, but she couldn’t. Getting between them now would be deadly. Ron was unhinged and Harry was shimmering with power.

“ _Avada …_ ” Ron tried.

“You can’t do it,” Harry said. He was eerily relaxed, wand not even drawn.

Hand shaking, Ron pressed on, “ _Avada-_ ”

“Ron,” Harry soothed, “You don’t want to do this.”

“You don’t understand, he said,” Ron whispered.

Harry stepped forward, “I know, Ron. Who are you going to believe? Some old man or your best mate?”

____________________________________

Severus stood at the foot of his house table, awed. Power radiated from Harry in waves and he was unaware of it. He was focussed on his friend, as was the entire school, tensely awaiting Weasley’s answer. After a small eternity Ron dropped his wand and sank to the stone floor.

Harry was there to catch him, followed closely by Granger. Air flowed back into the room as they helped their friend towards the door. 

“NO! He has to pay for Cedric!” came a girl’s voice from the Hufflepuff table. Cho Chang jumped on the bench. “It’s all your fault! _Crucio!_ ”

____________________________________

“ _Protegio!_ ” three voices called.

A blinding shield flared to life, not stopping the curse but deflecting it to the wall. 

“ _Stupify!_ ”

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

“ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder against the threat. Harry’s whispered warning to be on guard, coming moments before the attack, the only thing that saved them. 

They watched, sad, furious and numb, as Cho fell backwards to the floor. 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

Looking up they caught Dumbledore’s sad gaze as he floated the bound girl to the head table. 

“Everyone to their dorms, please,” he ordered. He nodded to Harry, knowing he’d follow the plan.

____________________________________

Almost an hour later the three Gryffindors were in the Room of Requirement. Ron had told his friends some of what happened, reasoning that if he was forgiven for trying to kill Harry then they wouldn’t blame him for what Diggory made him do.

Sighing, he looked up. “Guess I’m really out this time.”

“What are you talking about, Ron?” Hermione frowned.

“Expelled, Herm. They can’t ignore me trying to use the Killing Curse in the Great Hall. Snape finally gets his wish.

Hermione wasn’t sold, “But you couldn’t. And what about stopping Cho? That has to be taken into consideration.”

“Indeed?”

____________________________________

Snape stood just inside the doorway. How long he’d been there, Harry didn’t know, but the smile on his face meant trouble.

“You were seen,” he hissed, “not only threatening the life of Harry Potter, your best mate, but flouting the Decree for the Restriction of use of the Unforgivable Curses. Explain yourself.”

Ron glanced at Harry who nodded. Hermione squeezed his hand.

“Mr Diggory, sir,” he said, looking at the floor, “He … hurt me, messed with my mind. I-” he swallowed and raised his eyes, “I need help, sir.”

“Then you will receive it,” Snape murmured, relief in his eyes.

____________________________________

“I’m not expelled,” Ron repeated slowly.

“No, Mr Weasley, you are not, but there are conditions that will be followed to the letter. Put another toe out of place and you’ll be sent straight back home,” Professor McGonagall warned. “Your parents will be arriving shortly. Perhaps a shower and a calming draught are in order? Your shock should wear off soon and I want you in a mood to listen.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Ron sighed, turning to leave the professor’s office.

“And Mr Weasley.”

Ron stopped, fearful, and turned back.

“Ten points to Gryffindor for protecting students from danger.”

Ron gaped at her.

____________________________________

The stars looked like sparks in the sky. Pretty, but useless.

“Old habits die hard, I see.” Harry didn’t even bother to look over at his mentor, too drained to feel anything but numb.

“What did Cho say?”

“Diggory contacted her, asking for help in avenging Cedric. He brainwashed her, but she remembers no abuse,” Snape replied. “Come down, Potter.”

Harry slid off the turret, wincing at the hard landing. “Sir?” he asked.

“You did well today, Harry,” Snape murmured, “your parents would be proud.”

Harry frowned, “Aren’t you?”

Grasping Harry by the shoulders, Snape growled, “I am, Harry. Very proud.”


	29. Control

  
Author's notes: Harry gets into trouble yet again.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

Harry ran.

He left his books, his bag and was out the door before his professor hit the floor. There was only one safe place for him now, and he had to get there as fast as possible. 

_‘Why me?’_ he thought as he ran, _‘Why do these things always happen to me? Why does everyone have to pick on me for things out of my control?’_

Down he ran to the depths of the castle. Past the potions class to the hidden door to Snape’s office.

“Ah-la peanut butter sandwiches!” he whispered and dove inside.

_‘Please don’t kill me! Please!’_

____________________________________

Severus was furious. Not only had Potter disrupted his class by entering his office, tripping the silent alarm always set during class time, he was also accused of attacking a teacher.

Edward McLeod, the latest Defense professor, was in the hospital wing suffering from a severe concussion after being hit by a ‘dark spell’ from Potter. Severus knew the little bastard was lying, Potter was too smart to use anything suspect in class, but Dumbledore insisted on hearing both sides of the story. 

Pausing outside the infirmary doors, he glanced at the boy beside him. “If you are prepared, Potter?”

____________________________________

Potter tried very hard to keep his temper in check, but the strain was showing. McLeod, as biased against Slytherin as Severus was against Gryffindor, held an even deeper hatred for its head of house.

“Snape must be teaching him Dark Magic! How else would he be able to knock me out?” railed the bandaged wizard, “Merlin’s balls, he’s only a kid!”

“A kid who’s faced Voldemort five times and lived to tell about it. You must have forgotten that when you asked me to duel,” Harry snarled.

Dumbledore frowned, “Is this true, Edward?”

“Yes,” he sniffed, “but he attacked without warning!”

____________________________________

“Thank you, Edward,” Dumbledore said, “Harry, what is your story?”

“Professor McLeod praised me for my powerful display in the great hall. He asked me to help him portray a real life situation for the class. We went through the formalities, I ducked his first spell and cast a full power Expelliarmus,” Harry took a breath, smirking, “that he wasn’t fast enough to dodge. It caught him dead on and threw him into the far wall.”

“Why did you run, Harry?” Dumbledore pressed.

He sighed. “I knew what Professor McLeod’s response would be and I wanted to warn Professor Snape.”

____________________________________

Severus snorted at his colleague, releasing him from the body bind he’d put him in so Potter could talk uninterrupted. “I hardly think Expelliarmus qualifies as a dark spell, Headmaster,” he smirked.

“No Expelliarmus should be that powerful!” McLeod cringed at the volume of his voice, bringing Madame Pomfrey over. 

“I thought I told you to rest, Professor,” she glared, “And you shouldn’t be surprised Mr Potter’s spell sent you ass over tea kettle. He’s a very powerful young man.”

“Indeed he is,” Severus muttered, remembering his three day headache after the Shrieking Shack incident. Hearing him, Harry winced.

____________________________________

“We have got to teach you some control, Potter,” Snape said later in his office. The matter had been cleared up, laughed away by some very amused senior staff. Professor McLeod was given headache potion and sent to bed very disappointed, his vendetta against Snape unfulfilled.

“It was his own fault,” Harry groused, “He asked me to duel, I can’t be blamed if he’s not as good as you.”

Eyebrow.

“What? I’m used to dueling with you and you’re a ton better than him,” Harry insisted. 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you, Potter, but you still need to control your spells.”

____________________________________

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry mumbled.

“What was that, Potter?” Severus asked, looking at Harry over his teacup.

“About the Shrieking Shack. I’m sorry. I just - Sirius - I needed to hear his story and you - well you-”

“Got in the way?” Severus suggested.

“Exactly!” Harry crowed, then his face fell, “No! I mean - it’s not - I, erm …”

Severus couldn’t help but chuckle at Harry’s foundering, earning himself a goggle-eyed look.

“What’s the matter, Potter? Never hear me laugh before?” Severus’s dark eyes shone. 

Not in and un-I’ve-got-you-now-Gryffindor-scum way,” Harry said, coming out of his daze. “I like it,” he grinned.


	30. Before a Fall

  
Author's notes: What comes before a fall?

 

Additional Warnings: Mentions of Slavery and Rape, Mentions of Abuse  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

The large number of owls arriving with the post could only mean one thing: the latest edition of _Ragnhildr_ had arrived. Teachers and students watched eagerly, preparing treats for the owls flying towards them.

“Ron, look!” exclaimed Hermione after unrolling her copy. There, in bold letters was **Rules of the Terramagi**. Ron looked dumbfounded.

“That’s my … but how…”

Harry grinned, “Snape, that’s how.” He looked up at his mentor expecting to see a sly smile, but Snape’s attention was elsewhere. Following his dark gaze, Harry found himself looking at a pale Draco staring horrified at a letter in his hands.

____________________________________

“Show me the letter Mr Malfoy,” Severus ordered. The Sixth year NEWT class was dismissed moments earlier, Potter carefully repacking his bag to remain behind. A nod from Draco and the door was locked and warded. Harry gave up his act and approached Snape’s desk.

“What does it say?” he asked.

“Patience, Potter,” Severus warned, scrutinizing the letter. Draco watched, fingers picking at his robes, until Snape looked up.

“I will have to discuss this with the headmaster, but I do not believe Lucius expects you to be Marked immediately. The Dark Lord merely wants to meet you.”

“Merely,” Draco shuddered.

____________________________________

Draco and Snape left the great hall together halfway through supper. Neither looked at Harry, but he no longer felt jealous.

Nauseous yes, forgotten no.

He managed to stay at the table until Ron was finished. He and Hermione walked Ron to the hospital wing for his nightly counselling session. Harry was pleased with his increased control over his emotions and impulses. He didn’t run off to Snape’s office, he studied with Hermione and he played exploding snap with Ginny until bed.

Then he went to Snape’s office.

Then he started to worry.

Then he did something unthinkable.

____________________________________

_“Perhaps I should have looked further into Diggory’s mind before I killed him,” he mused. One hand held a glass of expensive Firewhisky, the other was absently petting the hair of the toy he brought along. Lucius, always the perfect host, had a silk cushion prepared beside his chair when he arrived. Neither Lucius nor Severus blinked at the naked, dark haired boy, but Draco’s eyes kept straying to him._

_“Beautiful, isn’t he?” murmured Voldemort, “And he cries so hard when you’re inside him.“ Draco paled but kept his expression neutral. “Tell me, Draco, do you like my Potter toy?”_

____________________________________

_For a moment Draco stared at the boy. “He’s missing Potter’s energy. There’s no fire, no defiance in him. He’s a very close physical match, My Lord.” Not once did he look at the monster’s face._

_“This will be Potter once I finish with him,” Riddle purred, “You are friends with him I hear.”_

_Startled, Draco looked up, meeting Voldemort’s eyes for a second. “No, My Lord,” he stammered, “We worked together, but we’re only acquaintances.”_

_“Look at me!” Red eyes narrowed to slits as Voldemort hissed, “You will befriend him, Draco, or you will become my newest toy.”_

____________________________________

Severus watched Lucius’ grateful expression evaporate as the flames turned from emerald to orange.

“Draco, your mother would like to see you,” his voice was tight but he still managed a smile for his son. Severus poured his friend a strong drink, liberally lacing it with a calming draught, waiting for the explosion.

“A toy!” Lucius snarled, “Draco fails and he becomes a toy. A pure blood, a Malfoy, not some dirty muggle, my son!” Fire raged in Lucius ice blue eyes. “How dare he even suggest it?”

“He is The Dark Lord,” Severus replied. 

Lucius grabbed him. “Will Dumbledore take him in?”

____________________________________

Sitting at Snape’s desk, wishing his head would explode already, Harry was ready for his mentor and Draco to sweep in from his personal quarters. Lucius Malfoy, though, he was not prepared for.

“Still collecting strays, Severus?” Lucius sneered. 

“At least I know he won’t toy with me,” Harry shot back without thinking. Lucius paled.

“What did you say?”

“Your mate, big V, all he’s doing is toying with you. When he can’t use you any more he’ll kill you,” hissed Harry, occluding madly.

“What would you know about it, Potter?” Lucius spit.

“More than you think, Malfoy,” Harry purred.

____________________________________

Severus was impressed he wasn’t having an aneurism.

“Potter, why are you in my office?” he snapped. Harry gaped and dropped his eyes. 

“Headache, sir,” he muttered, “I was hoping you’d have some extra strength potion.”

“Is the hospital wing out?” Severus glared.

Harry gulped, “She doesn’t hand out the strong one without questions.”

“Neither do I,” Severus smirked and Harry had the presence of mind to blush. “I have important matters to attend to, Potter. If you truly desire the potion you will wait until I am finished.”

“But-”

“And twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew.”

____________________________________

Several hours later Harry was shaken awak none too gently.

“Wake up, boy.”

Vernon!

“Sorry, Uncle Vernon!” Harry jumped up, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep! I - I’ll - “

“Potter? What are you blathering about?” asked a dark voice, nothing like Vernon’s. 

“Professor?”

“Yes, Potter,” Snape sounded wary, “You are at Hogwarts, not home.”

“Hogwarts is home,” Harry yawned, righting his glasses. Snape looked tired yet suspicious.

“Very well, I am sending you to your room, Potter. We will talk tomorrow.” He shoved a vial into Harry’s hand and led him to the door.

“Sweet dreams, sir.”


	31. Light of Day

  
Author's notes: Things look different in the light.

 

Other Warnings: Abusive!Snape, Abusive!Vernon  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

_“Potter seems very … accustomed to your office, Severus,” Lucius murmured on the trip to Dumbledore’s office, “How much time does he spend in there?”_

_“Much too much,” Severus growled._

_“Really? He appeared rather cowed when you snapped at him,” Lucius pressed, “It seemed he expected a much kinder response.”_

_“Of course,” Severus drawled, “when we’re alone I’m sunshine and butterflies. Potter and I dance around and play with bubbles.” Draco snorted. “I am supposed to win him over, Lucius. I cannot do so if I am not kind.”_

_“You know him best,” Lucius shrugged, “I’m sure our Lord trusts you.”_

____________________________________

Severus couldn’t sleep. The memory kept playing in his mind, making him suspect everything that day. Potter alone he was sure of. _‘Sure the little bastard dropped his occlumency shields!’_ he fumed. _‘At least I know he’s not going to toy with me!’_ Could the brat be more obvious?

Wrenching his mind away from Harry, Severus contemplated the motives of his old friend. Was Lucius truly worried about his son, or was this an elaborate scheme to test his loyalty? He knew Lucius loved Draco, but did that love equal or surpass his loyalty and fear of the Dark Lord?

____________________________________

The paper bird landed in the middle of Harry’s charms homework. Rolling his eyes he unfolded it, expecting to see a cartoon of him being kissed by a Dementor or something. He was surprised to see only a few words.

“Astronomy tower, after lunch. Come alone.”

Frowning, Harry wondered why Malfoy, because who else would send him a paper bird, didn’t just wait for the evening and crash his session with Snape if he wanted to talk. Realizing the only way to find out what Draco wanted was to meet him, Harry glared at him and gave a tight nod.

____________________________________

“That was some performance last night, Scarhead. I think my father almost bought it,” Draco said as Harry emerged from the stairwell. Harry said nothing, but turned and cast his own charms and wards on the doorway. Satisfied they wouldn’t be disturbed, he finally replied.

“It wasn’t an act, Malfoy, I’ve still got the headache.”

Draco snorted. “I mean acting like a scolded first year. It was well done, but not totally believable. Hopefully father will trust Snape’s explanation.”

“What did he say?” Harry frowned.

“His temper surprised you because he’s usually nicer. Now, Scarhead, I asked you here today….”

____________________________________

“So?”

“So what?”

“Potter, if you’re really this dense we have no hope,” Draco sneered. Harry laughed, turning to look at the tiny figures gathered around Hagrid’s hut. 

“I understand what your asking, Malfoy. Do you?”

“What do you mean?” Draco frowned. 

Harry sighed, “Old Snakey wants you to become my mate so he can keep even more tabs on me and influence me. You do realize that its also a way to keep an eye on Snape, right?”

“I’m impressed you picked up on it, Scarhead,” Draco smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out. “I think we need to talk to Snape.”

____________________________________

“Enter.”

“Sir?” Harry poked his head around the door, “Do you have time to talk?”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “A short time, shut the door.” Harry slipped in followed by Draco under Harry’s invisibility cloak. Before he could take it off Snape was on his feet.

“ _Legilimens!_ ”

Harry fought off the assault on his mind, but Snape was furious. He poured his aggression into the spell and Harry fell to his knees.

Draco threw off the cloak, yelling, “Professor! Wait!”

“Finally showing some intelligence, Potter? Some self preservation? Out, Draco. Potter and I have some important matters to discuss,” Snape hissed.

____________________________________

_“Put it on, Malfoy. We don’t need people talking…”_

_“Night ‘Mione…”_

_“Sorry, Uncle Vernon!”_

_‘Where is he? They should be back by now?’_

_“Do you like my Potter toy?”_

_“It was like magic!”_

_“There’s no such thing as magic!” *Smack*_

_“SIRUIS!”_

Severus ripped through Harry’s mind, smashing through barriers that were impenetrable days before. Satisfied he made his point, Severus withdrew.

Harry was on his knees clutching his head, mouth open in a silent scream. “I trust,” Severus sneered, “that you will build your barriers up to their previous strength and that you will NEVER do something so utterly asinine again.”

____________________________________

Harry’s world was pain. Even last year, when he had no clue how to shield his mind, Snape had never been so vicious. A tiny voice told him Snape was trying to prove a point, but the pain drowned it out.

Harry was dimly aware of Snape standing over him, fury rolling off him in waves, but nothing was concrete. His eyes and mind swam. _‘Breathe.’_ He focused all his energy on filling his lungs and managed to get to his feet. Stumbling, he groped his way to the door. Once outside, he found a deserted classroom and cried.


	32. Trust Issues

  
Author's notes: Harry wonders who to trust.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“Ten points, Mr Potter, for coming to class unprepared. There are old books in the supply cupboard. Do not forget again,” Snape hissed.

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered, trudging his way to the closet. It was no use protesting he forgot because he couldn’t sleep. Snape wouldn’t care. _‘Probably blame me,’_ he thought, wincing as his scar twinged. Rebuilding his occlumency barriers was much harder than dropping them. Reliving memories he’d locked away wasn’t helping.

“Taking a nap, Scarhead?” Draco sneered from behind him.

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Harry growled.

“Here,” Draco grabbed a book, tossing it at Harry, “Have you talked to Snape yet?”

“No.”

____________________________________

Stifling another yawn, Harry flipped through the old text, _‘Property of the Half-Blood Prince’_ written boldly on the inside cover. There were many notes in the margins, but he didn’t have time to investigate. Finding the right page, he skimmed through the ingredients and set up his cauldron.

"Don’t dawdle, Potter,” Snape murmured beside him, “I will accept nothing less than a finished potion.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry growled.

He worked diligently, chopping, crushing, mincing and stirring, until he found a note scribbled beside the instructions. Add a clockwise stir after every seven counter-clockwise. Dare he trust the book’s previous owner?

____________________________________

Despite being half asleep and in obvious pain the brat managed to turn in a perfect potion. Harry was trying very hard to get back on Severus’s good side, but he wasn’t inclined to let Potter back just yet. He not only made an incredibly foolish mistake, he proved he did not trust Severus.

It stung.

Marginally.

It wasn’t that he expected Potter to trust him blindly, but he did expect to be trusted. _‘Ripping through his mind was the prefect way to earn it,’_ sneered a voice in his head. The image of Harry after the attack assaulted him.

____________________________________

“Alright there, Neville?” Harry asked, tearing himself away from his potions text after seeing his friend reach for another cup of coffee.

“Yeah, just tiiiirreeeddd,” Neville yawned.

“Late night with Hermione?” Harry leered and received a face-full of parchment.

“Oi! ‘Mione!”

“There are children around,” she hissed, blushing.

Neville sniggered, “I wish. Actually it was you and Ron-”

“We’ll try to keep it down,” Ron scoffed.

“No, don’t,” Neville insisted, “And stop putting up silencing charms. How can we help if we don’t know you’re having nightmares?”

“You’re having nightmares, Harry?” Hermione worried.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered, “Later, ‘kay.”

____________________________________

“You did what?” Hermione yelled, making Harry very glad his silencing charms were so strong.

“That’s pretty barking, mate,” Ron nodded.

Harry cringed. “I know, but I was worried. I had to check on him.”

“By entering the mind of a madman?” Neville looked dubious, “Harry, don’t you think Snape knows how to look after himself?”

“Yeah, but-”

“But you don’t trust him?” Hermione suggested.

“What? No! I mean yes! Of course I trust him,” Harry floundered, “I don’t understand.”

“Harry, we know you did it because you … care,” Ron gagged, “But it looks like you don’t trust Snape.”

____________________________________

Trust?

Of course he trusted Snape. The man had saved his life how many times? Even when he hated Harry. And now Snape was teaching him to protect himself, and things that could get them both arrested. 

_‘He’d take the blame for me, too,’_ Harry thought, scuffing his trainer on the floor. Looking up he realized he’d wandered to Moaning Myrtle’s toilet. It was almost suppertime, but Harry wasn’t hungry. Praying Myrtle was elsewhere, he ducked inside the room. He needed time to think. About trust, about Snape and about the truth.

____________________________________

As a small child he trusted the Dursleys, but too soon he realized that trust was misplaced. When he got to Hogwarts he found Ron and trusted him like everyone trusts their best mate. Most times he was great, but he turned on Harry in a moment of doubt. At first Harry had blindly trusted Dumbledore, but learned to question the master manipulator. That morning he’d trusted the Prince resulting in a perfect potion.

Did he trust too easily? Was he his own worst enemy?

_For enemies, Sectumsempra._

Deciding to test his theory, Harry turned his wand on himself. 

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ”


	33. Blood Call

  
Author's notes: No one knows where Harry is. Events continue to unfold in the bathroom.

Extra Warnings: Blood play, Student/Teacher  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

“The owlery is empty, Albus. The gargoyles don’t recall seeing Harry at all today,” McGonagall reported.

Dumbledore nodded, the picture of calm. “Thank you, Minerva. The Room of Requirement, please.”

His only response was a cat streaking out the door. Alone, Dumbledore’s mask fell, worry etching his face. Harry had been missing since at least supper. Severus had shown up shortly after, snarling about his absence. Albus, hearing the unvoiced worry, gathered a discreet search team who were scouring Hogwarts. 

So far, there was no trace of Harry.

“Buck up, Albus,” called out Phineas, “No reports of the Dark Mark yet!”

____________________________________

Hermione’s voice floated up the stairs, “Headmaster!” Hope grabbed his heart until he saw her face.

“Not in the Shrieking Shack, I take it, Ms Granger,” he sighed.

“No,” she shook her bushy head, “Ron’s gone on to check the other passages.”

“Very well, please assist him,” Dumbledore dismissed her.

“Albus,” Kingsley’s voice came from the fire, “He’s not at headquarters or the Weasleys. Remus, Tonks and Bill are searching Hogsmeade.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. Keep me informed.” Shacklebolt nodded and disappeared.

Hagrid had the forest, Pomona and Neville the greenhouses, Draco the dungeons, and Severus … Severus had his own ideas.

____________________________________

_‘Stupid,”_ Harry thought, _‘very stupid.’_ He had no idea what a razor blade covered in acid felt like cutting into you, but he would bet his Firebolt it was a lot like this.

 _‘Had to point it at your chest, too. Real smart,’_ he shuddered as another wave of pain hit. He tried to fight it, but the harder he fought, the worse it became, until: 

“AHHSAYAHEETH!”

He realized he swore in Parseltongue when the entrance to the Chamber appeared. Mentally shrugging, Harry tried to remember the spell Madame Pomfrey used to stop bleeding.

“We meet again, Potter,” smirked Tom Riddle.

____________________________________

His office, empty. The tower, vacant. The tower base, clear. The path to the clearing and the clearing, untouched.

Where the bloody fuck was Harry?

Severus stormed up the stairs to Dumbledore’s office only to pause on the threshold. 

“…Map?” Lupin’s voice asked.

“We could if we had it,” Weasley’s voice replied, “But Harry keeps it in his bag now. Just in case, he said.”

“Anything interesting, Severus?” Minerva asked after she transformed behind him.

“No, nothing. You?”

“I found very strong wards on Moaning Myrtle’s toilet,” she murmured.

“The Chamber,” he whispered, “Stall them!”

“Of Course, Severus,” Minerva smiled, eyes sparkling.

____________________________________

Harry was unfortunately aware he hadn’t lost enough blood to be seeing things.

“You’re not real,” he choked through the pain. Riddle gave him a vicious smile.

“You stopped me from taking corporeal form, Harry, but you cannot kill a memory.”

Harry cringed, wishing he could stand and sneer at the apparition, but the pain was getting worse. 

“Where’s your opponent, Potter?” Riddle asked. When Harry didn’t answer, it smirked, “Or did you do this to yourself, Harry? Is the world too much for the boy hero?” Kneeling, Riddle dabbed his fingers in Harry’s blood. “I can help you there.”

____________________________________

“Sod off!” Harry hissed, tightening his grip on his wand. Ignoring him, the memory lifted his hand and watched, fascinated, as the blood ran down his fingers.

“Interesting,” it murmured before sticking the digits in its mouth and sucking them clean.

“Tell me, Harry, how long have I been asleep?” Riddle asked, looking intently into Harry’s eyes.

“Get stuffed,” spat Harry. The hand that crashed down on his face knocked his glasses flying, bashed his head against the stone wall. 

“Answer me!” blasted through the ringing in his ears.

“Four years,” Harry gasped.

“And why can I touch you, dear Harry?”

____________________________________

There were indeed strong wards up on the second floor lavatory. Whatever Harry was doing he didn’t want company.

“Too bad, Golden Boy,” sneered Severus as he set to work, setting up repelling and notice-me-not charms around himself first. It would be detrimental to his reputation if the students saw him trying to break into a girl’s toilet. 

Several minutes later he added a silencing charm after a stinging hex hit him from it’s hiding place in the wards and he swore. Loudly. When Harry’s silencing spell fell Severus turned round and put up his own wards. Tom Riddle was inside.

____________________________________

“Minerva,” Dumbledore turned to the opening door, “Anything?”

“I’m sorry, Albus. The Room of Requirement is empty. What is this map you were talking about?” she asked, hoping to give Severus enough of a head start.

“Something James, Sirius and Remus cooked up. It would be great help now, but as Harry’s got it…” Dumbledore raised his hands in defeat. “Have you seen Severus?”

“Charging down the stairs without a word to say,” Minerva scowled. “I was a cat, mind,” she mused.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Neville called from the door. Everyone turned to look at him, hopeful, but he shook his head.

____________________________________

Harry refrained from voicing a smart remark and glared at his teen-aged nemesis.

“Why can I feel your blood? Why does it taste so sweet?” Riddle mused, turning from Harry. “The only way to recall a vanquished memory is a Blood Call, but to use it the same blood has to flow in the veins of memory and caller.” It paused to look at Harry again. 

“Have I risen, Potter? Have I come back from the edge of death to take a new body with your blood?”

“No,” Harry lied.

“Then how-”

“Because you’re my father, you sick, twisted git!”

____________________________________

Sweet Morrigan’s milk! What did Harry think he was doing? Still working through the wards, wondering where Harry learned so many, Severus could only listen.

“I am not your father,” Riddle was calm.

“Really?” Harry sneered, “How many women did you rape? I could have tons of brothers and sisters. I bet we could kill you if we all worked together.”

“Impossible,” Tom sounded rattled.

“Why? Can’t get it up, Tommy?”

Severus choked.

“The call isn’t strong enough to be familial-”

“How can you know?” Harry cut in, “Besides, with this much on the floor, how can you be sure?”

____________________________________

Blood on the floor.

Harry’s blood on the floor.

Two wards to go.

Severus fought to remain calm, but the conversation in the lavatory tried to unhinge him at every turn.

“It’s not possible!” Tom raged, “There is something else blocking the connection. If I were your father I’d be stronger.”

“We’ve never been very close, Dad,” Harry quipped.

One ward.

“Even if it were true, there is someone blocking our connection. Someone you are very close to, Harry,” Riddle calculated, “Who is your lover?”

Silence.

“Tell me.”

The ward fell.

“No, I-”

“-Won’t let you hurt him,” Severus hissed.

____________________________________

“Is there anywhere else we can look?” Hermione searched the worried faces around her, praying someone would remember something.

“Hagrid’s still combing the forest, but unless we tell the whole school Harry’s gone missing and cause an uproar, we are at a loss, Ms Granger,” Dumbledore’s words had even Draco looking crestfallen.

“Hang on,” Ron said, “Have we checked with the ghosts?”

“All the ghosts in the castle have reported in, Mr Weasley,” McGonagall sighed, but Ron’s eyes lit up. 

“All the ghosts in the castle. What about the one in the lake?”

Hermione gasped, “The Chamber of Secrets!”

____________________________________

Severus was shocked. The entrance to the Chamber was open and standing on the edge was a handsome, young Tom Riddle. More transparent than a ghost, but not silver-white. This apparition had substance.

“Who are you?” it sneered.

“Severus Snape,” he replied, catching a glimpse of Harry. The boy was pale, shaking and covered in blood. A bruise was forming on his cheek and his glasses were missing, but he still appeared to be in one piece. 

“Why are you here, Snape?” Riddle pushed.

Severus smiled, “I thought that was obvious. I’m here to ensure you stop hurting my boy.”

____________________________________

“Sir?” Harry croaked.

“It’s alright, Harry,” Snape soothed, “I’m here now.”

“How noble,” Riddle sneered, “ready to sacrifice yourself for a brat?”

“My Harry is no brat,” Snape’s velvet tones made Harry shiver, “I would die for him in a moment to keep him safe.”

Harry’s breath hitched. Even though it was a lie, no one had said anything like that about him before. “Sir,” he whispered, and Snape was there. Gentle hands stroked his face and chest, assessing damage. Harry didn’t care it was a lie, he relaxed into the touch. 

“Oh, my Harry,” Snape whispered, and kissed him.

____________________________________

Warm, dry lips pressed softly to his as a gentle hand cupped his damaged face. Harry needed no encouragement. Greedily he accepted the kiss, pushing forward for more. Snape indulged him, weaving long fingers through Harry’s wild hair, teasing him with the tip of his tongue only to pull away. Harry whined, pulling at the robes in his hand, hearing a rich, dark laugh.

“Open your eyes, my Harry.”

He did, and was rewarded with another kiss.

“True love,” scoffed Riddle, “What a sick joke.”

Snape whispered a spell against his lips. Harry nodded.

“One,” breathed Snape, “two, three.”

“ _Obliviate!_ ”


	34. Spinning

  
Author's notes: Severus deals with his new reality.  


* * *

Severus paced the tiny room.

_...blood on the floor..._

He had to leave the castle. Spinners End was less oppressive than Hogwarts.

_...Harry’s mouth open in a silent scream..._

He was getting too close. Potter was ... 

_...keening for the velvet pillow..._

...becoming more than an assignment, a pupil.

_...a tousled head sleeping on his desk..._

He’d been ignoring it for too long. 

_...a beautiful boy with wild hair..._

Their relationship was getting personal...

_...soft, greedy lips..._

...and it was making him irrational.

_...tears falling from green eyes..._

And Yet...

_“This will be Potter!”_

...he couldn’t let anyone touch his boy.


	35. Spirits of the Hollow

  
Author's notes: The long night continues.  


* * *

Bright, silver moonlight broke on the deserted street. No one was out, the night was silent and still. Houses slumbered with their owners, safe in their dreams of happier times. Everyone there knew the horror of the Dark Lord’s power. The ruined Potter house stood in testament to his evil, but the people of Godric’s Hollow did not despair. They had faith in Harry Potter. So when a man few liked and less trusted made a silent promise the ground did not shake, the wind did not howl and no screams rose from the graves of Lily and James Potter.


	36. Crossed Wires

  
Author's notes: Communication can be so difficult sometimes.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, Albus,” Severus said, ”but have you gone completely around the fucking bend?”

In his hospital bed Harry sniggered, ignoring the smouldering glare from his mentor. Severus was relieved to see him mending so well. They still had a great deal to discuss, though. He was not looking forward to it.

Albus’s expression was grave. “I do not ask this lightly, Severus. We have an advantage and we must use it. Of all people, you should understand that.”

Severus sneered, “I do, Albus, but Potter-”

“Potter understands too, Professor,” Harry interjected, “Let me do this.”

____________________________________

Grimmauld Place was no more inviting than it had ever been, though it was cleaner. For all his eccentricities, Dobby was good at his job.

Despite assurances he was up to the task, Harry looked ill. Severus knew it had little to do with his injuries. 

“You haven’t been back since his death, have you?”

Harry shook his head, hugging himself.

“Sit down before you fall down, Potter,” Severus sighed. He lifted his hand to Harry’s shoulder, but he moved before Severus made contact. Steeling himself he said, “We need to talk, Harry.”

____________________________________

Harry cringed. He knew Snape would want to talk about what happened in Moaning Myrtle’s toilet, but he would’ve given his broom to avoid it.

_“My Harry.”_

He wanted to live with the illusion of being loved, being cherished, for a little longer, but it was not to be. Deciding to jump in he looked across the table at his mentor. “What would you like to talk about, sir?”

A thoughtful frown dominated Snape‘s face. Recognizing the man was organizing his thoughts Harry rose to make some tea. Leaves scattered over the counter top at Snape’s soft “I’m sorry, Harry.”

____________________________________

The words lingered in the air and Harry wondered if Snape could hear his heart breaking.

 _‘You knew it wasn’t real,’_ he berated himself, _‘Why get so upset over nothing.’_

“Because it felt so good,” he whispered.

“What was that, Harry?” Damn Snape had good hearing. 

“Sorry for what, sir?” his voice was tight, the memory of those lips ghosting across his.

“My actions lately have been unprofessional and irresponsible at best,” Snape sighed, “I was only trying to protect you.”

Harry suppressed as shudder as his heart froze and shattered. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll do better.”

____________________________________

Severus strained to hear Harry’s words. The boy was furious, staring a hole in the wall. He couldn’t deny Harry his anger. Had one of Severus’s professors treated him so callously he would’ve gone straight to Dumbledore. Invading the boy’s mind as he’d done was grounds for dismissal, but the contemptible way he treated Harry after… Severus was ashamed of himself.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” he told the slender back, “I can only ask you to forgive me. I acted without thinking, for that I am sorry.”

Harry turned, eyes oddly hollow, voice wooden. “I forgive you, sir.”

____________________________________

“Potter,” Severus warned, irked at Harry’s unthinking acceptance, but Harry was one step ahead of him.

“I understand, sir. I do forgive you for what you had to do to protect me. You had no choice. I’ll do my best to avoid putting you in another situation like that,” Harry rattled off. 

Severus frowned, studying the empty expression, but accepted Harry’s words for the olive branch they were.

“Very well,” he nodded, “Perhaps we should proceed with our assignment.”

Harry nodded, retrieved his wand and did something Severus knew would give him nightmares until the day he died. 

_“Sectumsempra!”_

____________________________________

“ALBUS!” Severus bellowed, stepping through the floo. He carried an unconscious, bloody Harry Potter in his arms, a large silver locket around his neck.

Startled, Dumbledore looked up from his desk, taking a moment to comprehend the scene. Seconds later a shimmering phoenix shot through the office door and Albus was on his feet, conjuring a bed for Harry.

“Did it work?” he asked as Severus lay Harry down. 

“Oh, it worked,” snarled Snape, “after the brat nearly killed himself! He used Sectumsempra on himself to call the damned memory. He will not be doing this again, Albus. Ever.”

____________________________________

Running her wand over Harry’s chest one last time, Poppy nodded.

“He’s stabilized, finally. He’ll need more blood replenishing potion, but we should give his system a few hours of rest first,” she ordered, glaring at Dumbledore, “And plenty of natural light to drive out the dark magic.”

Dumbledore nodded, not meeting the Matron’s eyes. “He can stay in my atrium, Poppy.”

“Resting?” she hissed. Albus nodded. Giving him one last glare she handed some vials to Severus, snapped her bag shut and stormed out the door. 

Albus groaned, “I guess I won’t be getting shagged anytime soon.” Severus shuddered.

____________________________________

“I did not need to know that, Albus,” he groaned. Dumbledore eyed him ruefully.

“I am human, Severus,” he pointed out. 

“I am well aware of that. Just keep your conquests to yourself, old man,” Severus muttered, “Shall we move him now, while he’s sleeping?”

“Yes,” Dumbledore replied, looking at Harry with regret. 

“We didn’t know, Albus,” Severus reached a comforting hand to the headmaster. “We all assumed Riddle injured him. What we need to worry about is where he learned that spell.”

“You’re right, Severus. As usual,” Dumbledore sighed, patting his hand. “For now, he needs to rest.

____________________________________

The moon bathed Harry in gentle light when Minerva came to relieve him.

“Get some sleep, Severus,” she smiled, rubbing his tense shoulders, “I’ll sit with him.”

Looking at the pale, sad face a moment longer, Severus sighed, surrendering his place to her. She watched him leave lost in though, and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“You better win me that bet, young man,” she smirked.

In his rooms Severus paced. He suspected he and Harry had crossed wires somewhere in their talk, but he couldn’t see where. In desperation he threw some floo powder in the grate.

“Prince Manor!”


	37. Tangled Mess

  
Author's notes: The best laid plans, and all that  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

Shoppers scattered out of his way as he strode down the winding road. Diagon Alley was busy with last minute gift seekers, if the line at the flower shop was any indication. Severus ignored them, intent on reaching his destination as quickly as possible. Climbing the marble steps he made his way to the main desk in Gringotts entry hall.

“Yes?” sneered the goblin.

“I am here to see Lady Prince at the Prince family vault,” he sneered right back, “I have a written invitation for verification.” After authenticating the letter Severus found himself hurtling towards the vault, cursing Malandra.

____________________________________

“Is there any logical reason we couldn’t have done this at the manor?” Severus groused. Malandra smiled.

“I’m sure we could, but you wanted neutral ground,” she reminded him, “Nothing is more neutral for the two of you than the Alley.”

“Neutral, yes. Safe, no,” He argued, “I still don’t like it.”

“I’ve noticed,” she muttered. 

Severus huffed, “I not only have to keep him safe but cover my own arse. I have every right to be suspicious!”

“Suspicious my left tit, Sev! You were born paranoid,” Mala smirked.

“Keep your tits to yourself, woman,” he shuddered, “I’ve no need.”

____________________________________

“Really? I’ve had nothing but compliments,” she leered.

“Dressed like a bar maid? I’m not surprised,” Snape snorted. Harry popped into view wondering if they even noticed him.

“Wench, cousin. The term is bar wench,” she grinned, “What do you think, Harry?”

Snape whirled, eyeing Harry suspiciously. “Where do I find a bezoar, Potter?”

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged, “Ask Hermione.” Satisfied, Snape motioned Harry over. 

“Could’ve told you,” Malandra muttered, “Take this broach, Harry, And make sure you don’t lose my hand. The cloaking spell breaks if we lose contact. I’ve a room booked at the Cauldron. Shall we?”

____________________________________

Harry clenched Malandra’s hand as someone else pushed past him, nearly ripping them apart.

“Very crowded for a Sunday,” she called out, “Don’t you think, Severus?” Several people took a step back at the Terramagus’s glare.

“Very, cousin. Considering the day you’d think more people would be at home by now,” Snape sneered from Malandra’s other side. Harry saw several guilty looking wizards apparate away at that. _‘What day is it?’_ he wondered. 

Malandra’s voice purposefully floated ahead. “At least we’re almost at the Cauldron. Shouldn’t be too bad in there today." A corridor opened and Malandra winked at him.

____________________________________

“That should be sufficient,” Severus said, satisfied his wards were strong enough. Mala raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

“I was going to ask Tom for lunch, but after all that I’m afraid to touch the walls.”

Severus rolled his eyes and watched as Harry flickered back into view. Worry gripped him at the sight of Harry’s hollow eyes. Mala was right. Safety be damned, he needed to know what went wrong.

“Dobby packed some lunch,” Harry murmured, pulling the shrunken package from his pocket and shuffling to the corner table. Severus’s met his cousin eyes, pleading.

____________________________________

After a tasty but quiet lunch, Mala ordered Severus to “have a pint” and nearly threw him out the door. An hour later he was nursing his second firewhiskey, trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong.

What had he done to cause the boy to use Sectumsempra on himself? Had it been him? If it wasn’t, who should he eviscerate? Why hadn’t Harry said anything to him?

_‘Because you were being a total bastard to him, possibly?’_ he berated himself. 

Sighing, Severus picked up his glass. He trusted Mala to get through to Harry. He just had to wait.

____________________________________

Harry sat at the window ledge, staring out over Muggle London. Malandra pulled up a chair beside him and waited.

“What day is it?” he asked.

“Mother’s Day. Not a day you’d be celebrating, I’d wager,” she murmured.

Harry snorted, “No.” Silence descended again, Harry worrying a hole in his jumper. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be talking to Snape?” he frowned.

Malandra considered him. “Would we have smuggled you out of Hogwarts for this if you two were talking?”

Harry dropped his eyes. “What does he care? I’m alive, in one piece, aren’t I?”

“But you’re not, Harry,” she said, “Tell me.”

____________________________________

He didn’t know how long he’d been talking or exactly when he’d ended up in Mala’s arms, but for the first time in weeks Harry felt like himself again. Pulling back he realized he’d been crying. Instead of feeling ashamed, he smiled.

“Guess I needed that,” he chuckled. 

“I’ll say!” Mala laughed, wiping his last tears away, “Feel better?”

Harry grinned, “Loads. Haven’t felt this good since Malfoy got that letter.”

“What have we learned?” Mala asked.

“That I can’t control everything and to trust Snape,” he chirped. 

“You’ll talk to him? About everything?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry swore.

____________________________________

A mouse tugging on his trousers let Severus know he was needed. Downing a Sober-up potion, he’d had several more drinks, he strode back to the room. Performing the complex procedure to get through the wards, he opened the door on an incredible scene.

Mala was teaching Harry to dance.

He checked the vial to make sure he’d drunk the right potion.

“There you are! Thought my messenger got lost,” Mala grinned, “Or distracted.”

“By the dancing?” Severus scoffed.

Harry laughed, “We’re not dancing, Professor, we’re jiving!” Relieved to hear his laugh, Severus smirked.

“This is how you jive, Potter.”

____________________________________

The trip back to Gringotts, after a quick stop at Fortescue’s for cones, was much easier on Harry and Mala. They practically had the alley to themselves and Mala joyously swung their hands to celebrate.

“You’re attracting attention,” Snape hissed from behind his cinnamon latte gelato. 

Mala snorted, “Like anyone’s going to comment on my behaviour. For all they know I’m walking with a Sidlesaghe.”

Harry grinned, lapping at his wassabi and avocado ice. Snape relaxed around his cousin and he wished she’d come by more.

“Bank’s closing! Run!” Mala cried. They slipped inside, laughing, just before the doors shut.

____________________________________

Mala reattached the broach to her cloak as the portkey whisked Harry away.

“Didn’t your husband give you that?” Severus asked eyeing the golden thistle. 

“Yes, but he’s being nice so I’m wearing it again,” she replied “Perfect anchor for the cloaking spell, no?” Severus didn’t answer, thoughtfully chewing his lip.

“What did Harry say?” he asked finally.

Mala became guarded. “Many things, Severus. I cannot tell you because he wants to discuss them without prejudice. I can say this: do not judge him harshly. Listen to him, let him explain fully and remember he is still very young.”

____________________________________

Before Severus made it back to Hogwarts, he was summoned.

“I heard you took a fieldtrip to Diagon Alley today,” murmured Voldemort, snatching his robe away before Severus could kiss it, “And that your cousin was not your only companion."

“Master-”

The backhand sent Severus sprawling.

“The next time you have Potter unprotected you will bring him to me!”

“Yes, Master!”

Voldemort studied him. “I think you need a reminder of your position here.” He snapped his fingers and Severus heard someone approach.

“Do not be gentle, pet. I want to hear Severus scream.”


	38. Missing

  
Author's notes: Someone doesn't make it home.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

When Snape didn’t appear that night, Harry didn’t worry.

When Snape hadn’t surfaced by supper on Monday, Harry became concerned. He spent the night in Snape’s office and woke alone. His head ached, but he didn’t dare drop his shields. 

After Charms class on Wednesday he caught Draco’s eye and met up with him in the Owlery.

“If anyone knows something, it’ll be Father,” Draco claimed, “Who’s that for?”

Harry held up his letter to Hedwig. “Mala. She has sources we can’t imagine.”

Draco stared. “Mala? As in Lady Prince?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, frowning, “What?”

“Nothing,” Draco snapped, turning away.

____________________________________

_Harry,_

_Thank you for telling me Severus is missing. I had no idea. I will put my feelers out, but I think we can both guess where he is. Do not worry, Dearest. Severus is strong. He would want you to carry on as normal. I’ll contact you when I know something._

_All my love, Mala_

Draco sneered, “She calls you ‘Dearest’.” Harry ignored him, re-reading Lucius’s letter before dropping it to Snape’s desk.

“Nothing,” he groaned.

“Dumbledore?” Draco offered. 

“You heard him in Potions,” Harry replied, “He doesn’t know either.”

The name sat heavy in the air around them: Voldemort.

____________________________________

That night Harry dreamed.

_Severus … The name floated past him, felt but unheard. He followed it, trusting only that name as the darkness snarled and clawed at him. He walked for hours until a light appeared. Harry ran towards it and found himself in a cave, a room. All around were faceless, naked dolls. Boys with dark hair, bruises and bite marks. Curled on a rock couch was a black fox. Sleek fur was lank, matted with blood and semen. It’s delicate paws raw and bleeding._

_“He is mine!” laughed the darkness._

_“No,” Harry growled, “He is MINE!”_

____________________________________

Harry spent Thursday evening with Hagrid, trying to work off some of his tense energy. He ended up chopping wood in the garden, keeping a wary eye on the forest.

“All righ’, Harry?” Hagrid called, emerging from his hut.

“Smashing,” Harry grunted, swinging the axe again.

“Tha’s plen’y, Harry. Ye’d better be getting’ back t’the castle,” Hagrid smiled. Sighing, Harry put down the axe and grabbed his shirt. It was a cool evening, but he’d worked up a sweat, hoping to sleep through the night.

Hoping Snape would wake him, glaring.

“Steer clear o’the forest, Harry. Odd mood in there tonight.”

____________________________________

Trudging up the stone steps, Harry welcomed the slight breeze against his heated skin. His arms and shoulders felt like jelly, but it felt good. He felt like he’d finally done something.

A sudden gust of wind drew his attention to the trees. For a moment he thought he saw something move, but he couldn’t be sure in the waning light. Another hard gust made him turn his head and he caught a glimpse of something. He paused, remembering Hagrid’s warning, but the wind insistently pushed him.

“Okay, I’m going,” he muttered. The wind stopped and realization dawned. “I’m going, Mala!”

____________________________________

Nothing moved in the underbrush. The fading light forced Harry to light his wand even at the outside edge of the forest. Looking back to check his location, Harry made his way towards the tree closest to the last flicker of movement he’d seen.

He didn’t have to look far.

Crouched at the base of the tree, visibly shivering, was a silver fox. It’s fur was matted, it’s sides heaved in fear as he drew near. It’s feet … “Sweet Merlin,” Harry whispered. It’s feet were mangled and bloody. How it had walked, Harry didn’t know. Approaching slowly Harry murmured, “Professor?”

____________________________________

Harry tried to hurry while not jostling his injured burden. He had his mentor’s animal self wrapped in his shirt, cradled carefully against his chest. The fox hadn’t even tried to fight when Harry picked it up, black eyes boring into his.

“This is probably going to hurt, sir,” He apologised, “Don’t hold it against me.” He took the pink tongue licking his hand as an “okay” and settled Snape against him gently as he could. The soft breathing on his neck reassured him and Harry steadily moved closer to the castle.

Deep inside he sighed as something slid back into place.


	39. Broken Back to the Ceiling

  
Author's notes: Severus is taken home.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Draco loved brewing. It was one of his favourite things next to flying and Gryffindor baiting. This, though, he did not enjoy. Yes he was making potions, but Pomfrey had ordered him to replenish several potions for the hospital wing.

That was Snape’s job.

It fell to Draco to brew the necessary potions, but he wished it didn’t. Bottling the last of the Pepper-up he placed it in the heavy crate. Deciding to clean up later, he levitated the box out the door and up the stairs. 

Only to see a shirtless Harry Potter carrying an injured fox.

____________________________________

Draco was so surprised he almost spoke openly to Potter. Thankfully, he remembered where he was before damaging his reputation.

“Find a new kink, Scarhead?” he sneered, stopping Harry dead. Slowly he turned, eyes narrowed to slits. 

“Back off, Malfoy,” he growled.

“Not very friendly,” Draco smirked, “I suppose cuddling wild animals can do that.”

“He’s not wild,” Potter murmured.

“Looks wild,” Draco insisted, reaching out to the velvet nose. His haughty expression crumbled when sharp teeth closed around his hand. Too shocked to react, Draco stared dumbly into fathomless black eyes.

“Potter?”

“I have to get him to Pomfrey.”

____________________________________

If he’d been in the mood, Harry would’ve laughed himself silly seeing Snape bite Malfoy. At the moment, though, all he wanted was to get his mentor to the hospital wing.

“Sir,” he whispered, “we’re almost there. Please let go.” Growling, Snape released Draco. Harry watched Draco watch Snape, ignoring his bleeding hand. Worrying he’d wasted enough time, Harry turned, wishing he could hex the morons blocking his way up the stairs. They always gathered to watch Hogwarts main rivals do battle. 

“Make way!” called Malfoy, shouldering past Harry, “Can’t you see I’m injured?”

Fox and boy rolled their eyes.

____________________________________

“Madame Pomfrey!” Draco yelled after closing and warding the infirmary doors. Harry hurried past him to the beds, unconsciously moving to the one he usually occupied.

“There’s no need to yell, young man,” huffed Pomfrey, “I - Mr Potter? What are you doing with that …”

“It’s a fox, Ma’am, a silver fox. He’s badly injured,” Harry replied. Pomfrey stared for a second before jumping into action. 

“Put him down, Mr Potter, then fetch Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy, the blue sleep potion and what happened to your hand”

“Tell you later,” Draco muttered.

____________________________________

“Oh, Severus,” whispered Dumbledore. He stood against the privacy curtains Poppy placed around the bed, observing while staying well out of the way. His spy was broken, bruised and bloody, his elegant hands massacred, his feet burned and smashed. Had that been the only damage Albus would’ve been thankful, but as usual Tom didn’t know when to stop.

He’d sent the boys to Severus’ lab to brew his post-Cruciatus potion while Poppy spelled his body whole again. He’d be staying a few days in the infirmary. 

_‘Always his favourite way to spend his days,’_ Dumbledore thought, preparing himself for the fight.

____________________________________

The dungeon lab was quiet, only the steady chopping and bubbling breaking the silence. Harry worked diligently, focused on the cauldron in front of him, the image of a frightened, beaten fox fixed in his mind.

“Potter, we need unicorn tears but they’re locked up,” Draco murmured, not willing to break Harry’s concentration. 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” Harry said and the door swung open. “Malfoy, I’ve got this covered, would you do me a favour? Owl Mala, let her know we found Snape?”

Draco blanched. “Lady Prince? I - you - but, I can’t!

“Use Hedwig, she knows the way,” Harry implored.

“Fine,” Draco grumbled, “I - fine.”

____________________________________

Harry carried the brew in a silver flask to the hospital wing. The doors opened at his touch, locking behind him.

“Harry, where’s Draco?” Dumbledore asked, passing the flask behind the curtain to Poppy.

Eyeing the curtains Harry replied, “I asked him to write Mala. He’s probably in the Owlery. Professor? Is he going to be okay?

Dumbledore smiled, “Yes, Harry, Severus will make a full recovery. He will have to rest for a while, take it easy. It will be hard on him. He’ll need your help.”

“He has it, even when he doesn’t want it,” Harry vowed.

____________________________________

The crisp sheets, medicinal smell and aftertaste of potions told Severus he was in the Hogwarts infirmary.

“Are you going to lounge in limbo or are we going to talk about this?” Mala quietly cut through the remaining fog. 

His voice was hoarse but strong. “It’s as I thought, then.”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Next weekend at the latest.”

He nodded. “Can I count on you?”

“You had to ask?” Mala replied, stroking his hair. Severus said nothing, relaxing into the touch.

“Open your eyes, Sev,” Mala murmured. His annoyance evaporated upon seeing his favourite tousled head on the bed.


	40. Invasion

  
Author's notes: Severus has a visitor.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

_You blasted, interfering, twinkling, old coot!_

_How dare you give Potter the password to my private rooms? I need a little help, not a bloody nursemaid! What were you thinking? If it gets out that he’s staying with me the masses will eat you alive!_

_He will not be staying._

_As soon as I’m able I’m changing the password. And if you thing I’m telling you, you detestable old bastard, THINK AGAIN!_

Albus chuckled over his chocolate pudding, passing the missive to Minerva. 

“I expect Potter back in one piece, Albus,” she warned.

Dumbledore grinned. “I’ll take that bet!”

____________________________________

Snape was glaring at the fire sipping on the tea Harry made, liberally dosed with the nutritive potion Pomfrey insisted on.

Harry sat at the small table by the wall-long bookshelf trying to make himself tiny. Snape hadn’t said a word since sending the letter to Dumbledore, just sneered at Harry, grabbed his tea and sat down. 

Harry didn’t want to be there any more than Snape did, but he promised Dumbledore. Focusing on his homework, Harry looked up when Snape spoke.

“Why so quiet, Potter?”

“Don’t want to disturb you, sir,” Harry replied.

“Do so from the couch.”

____________________________________

No matter how much Severus wanted to deny it, he admitted, only to himself in the privacy of his bedroom, that Harry had been a great help. He made no fuss, kept to himself, did his homework, and made sure everything Severus needed was within reach.

It was aggravatingly cozy with Harry around.

Regardless, the boy was out Saturday morning. It would take two hours to prepare the potion and the rest of the day to recover. Mala offered him a room, but Severus declined.

_‘Rebellion starts at home,’ he said._

_‘That it does,’ she agreed, her smile pinched._


	41. The Tower

  
Author's notes: We finally learn what happened to Severus at Voldemort's hands.   


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Saturday morning found Harry lingering over the few possessions he brought down to Snape’s quarters. Not read to leave, he decided to make some tea. Snape hadn’t emerged by the time the tea was ready, so Harry poured himself a cuppa and curled up on the couch. 

Last night Snape told him he was going back to Gryffindor, his help was no longer necessary. Harry didn’t want to go, he liked Snape’s rooms. The wall of books, the cozy couch, the exotic teas.

Sitting beside Snape, doing his homework.  
Knowing where the man was.  
Knowing he was safe.

Harry craved that knowledge.

____________________________________

Severus emerged from his room to the sound of laughter. Harry was still there and Mala was early. The smell of tea and toast made his chambers feel full and alive.

But Harry was leaving soon and Mala would go when it was over. Tonight his home would be quiet and empty. Again.

It hurt more than it should.

Closing his eyes, Severus stood in the hallway, savouring the feeling of a full, happy house. Of family.

_‘Shall I give you what you want, Severus? A family of your very own? I can give or I can take, Severus. Choose.”_

He chose.

____________________________________

“What about Ron?” Mala asked, laughing.

Harry grinned, “Horrified. ‘I have to work with Malfoy? I’d rather eat slugs!’” he mimicked, “'Course, he agreed when we said it could be arranged.”

“But you’ve managed to stay out of trouble while staying here? No one’s caught on?” Mala pressed.

“There was one close call, but Malfoy stepped in and poof! Gone!” Harry winked, “Like magic.” Mala groaned, Snape sneered.

“If you’re finished, Potter, I think you’d best rejoin your schoolmates.”

Sighing, Harry got up, grabbed his things and trudged towards the door.

“Harry,” Snape called making him turn back, “Thank you.”

____________________________________

The cauldron bubbled gently, waiting for the final ingredients.

“You didn’t tell him,” Mala murmured.

“No,” Severus replied, stirring.

“He wanted to stay.”

“Yes.”

“Would you let him?”

“I haven’t changed the password.”

She sighed, “That’s not an answer.”

“What would you have me say?” Severus growled, “Should I tell him how my loyalty was tested? The choice I had to make? The abomination I carry?”

Her warm hand closed over his, slowly prying the stir stick away. Cupping his face she looked deep into his eyes the way he loved and hated.

“Tell him he’s welcome in your refuge.”

____________________________________

Severus expected more pain. He reasoned that _IT_ had yet to take proper hold, hence the ease of it’s passage.

 _IT_. He refused to think of it as anything else. It was not a child, especially not his child. It was another way for the Dark Lord to control him.

That was all.

The emptiness of his rooms crushed him, such a contrast from the morning. Severus closed his eyes, trying to wish Harry into being at the end of the couch. Instead he saw red eyes, black potions, thick blood swirling in the toilet.

_‘Breathe, Severus,’ Mala soothed, ‘you’ll get your family.’_

____________________________________

Family.

_‘It’s your greatest desire, is it not my spy? A place to belong, be accepted for who and what you are. Is the family I offer you not good enough anymore? Has Dumbledore made you soft, forget who you are? Is it the Earthwitch who turns your head?’_

_‘No, my Lord,’ Severus gasped, ‘I live only for you.’_

_‘Shall I give you what you want, Severus? A family of your very own? I can give or I can take, Severus. Choose.’_

_There was no choice. Severus had to protect his house, his children._

_‘Give me your child, my Lord.’_

____________________________________

Snape was sitting on the couch, lost, when Harry eased the door open. The joy he felt at still being allowed in evaporated upon seeing Snape’s pale face.

_‘I knew I should have stayed!’_

Jumping to the kitchen Harry put the kettle on, readied the tea and turned to check on Snape. 

“Sir?” Harry knelt beside him reaching for his hands. Slowly black eyes pulled back from oblivion and focussed.

“Harry?” Snape whispered.

“Yes, sir. I-” Harry began, but stopped when Snape placed a finger on his lips and stared at him, searching. Staring back, Harry felt himself falling.

_…my Harry…_

____________________________________

The kettle’s whistle brought Severus back to himself. Harry’s eyes were glazed, checks flushed, breathing shallow puffs against his hand.

He looked …

“Sir?” Harry breathed. 

“Tea, Harry,” Severus murmured, tapping the boy’s lips before removing his finger. Harry blinked, rose, and meandered his way to the kitchen. 

“Why are you here, Harry?” Severus called, hoping to break the spell. 

“I thought I forgot something I really needed, but now I can’t remember,” Harry frowned, carrying the cups. “It felt like I needed to be here. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Harry,” Severus murmured, smiling, “I believe everything will be fine."


	42. Mine

  
Author's notes: Harry has women troubles.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Harry dragged himself through the portrait hole and debated sleeping on the couch. There were too many stairs between him and his bed. Snape was making up for lost time. 

_‘We have lost more than two weeks of viable time, Potter. Additionally, you leave for summer soon. I intend for you to be able to defend yourself should the need arise.’_

Harry failed to point out he’d defended himself before, and been called before the Wizengamot for it. The mood Snape was in, it was a moot point. The man was on a mission and Harry was it’s unfortunate focus.

____________________________________

“Harry? That you?” a familiar voice called from the fire. Swinging his head around, he peered at the grate.

“Ginny?” he frowned, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“In the chair, eagle-eyes,” she laughed, “You call yourself a seeker?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he spat, “Usually I’m not playing Quidditch after a full day of school and five hours with Snape.”

“No need to be so touchy, especially after I waited up for you,” she snapped back.

Harry cringed. “Look, Gin, I’m tired, cranky and I still have to get up all those stairs. Talk about it tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” she grinned.

____________________________________

“You look like hell, mate,” Ron observed when Harry dropped onto the bench at breakfast. “How late did Snape keep you?”

“Midnight,” Harry muttered laying his head on the table, “Wake me for class.” He was startled up by a loud ‘thunk’ beside his ear.

“None of that, Harry. Drink some coffee and eat,” Hermione ordered. One look at her had Harry swallowing his protest and asking for the milk.

“Morning, Harry,” beamed Ginny, sliding in beside him.

“Hi, Gin.” 

“What time should I meet you?”

Harry frowned, “Huh? Oh! Lunch?”

“Perfect,” she smirked getting up, “Lunch date with Harry.”

____________________________________

Harry was sure his eyes would’ve popped out of his head if he wasn’t choking on his coffee. How a simple talk had turned into a date, he had no idea. Ron was going to kill him.

A hand pounding his back helped him get air past the coffee. Through streaming eyes he saw Neville peering anxiously at him. “Alright, Harry?”

Harry nodded,” Yeah, thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Neville grinned, “Sort of.”

Turning Harry looked at Ron. He expected brotherly rage but found a calculating stare. “You could’ve told me.”

“There’s nothing to tell. It’s not a date, Ron, I swear.”

____________________________________

Hermione hustled them out after that, not letting Harry finish his coffee. She didn’t speak to him all through herbology, just shot him nasty looks. When she tried to rush off to charms he grabbed her book bag, forcing her back with him.

“I’m going to be late, Harry,” she snapped. 

“Then we’ll both be late,” he growled, “What did I do this time?”

“Are you really that blind?” she snarled.

“Apparently. Open my eyes,” he challenged.

“Ginny’s crazy about you,” Hermione hissed, “You need to stop playing with her.”

Harry stopped. “I’m not playing!”

“Then tell her before she gets hurt!”

____________________________________

Having spent most of charms in a daze - wasn’t Ginny over him ages ago? - Harry was surprised to find himself partnered with Draco.

“Women problems?” he smirked.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Harry muttered.

Draco grinned, “You’re the only one, then. Even Slytherin is buzzing with the latest development in the Potter-Weasley saga.”

“What? What saga? Gin and I are friends, that’s all,” Harry insisted.

“You were,” Draco agreed, “Until the incident with Ronald. Since then you’ve been the sun in her sky.”

Harry groaned, “Why don’t people tell me these things?”

“Why don’t you notice them yourself, Scarhead?”

____________________________________

Severus’ wrath knew no bounds. Fortunately, he had some fourth years to take it out on. Prowling the aisles, he brooded.

How could the boy be so stupid? To jeopardize their training by dallying with a prancing strumpet? He may be a hormonal teenager, but Severus was certain Harry had a more sensible head on his shoulders than that.

_‘He seemed so content last week, why ruin our peace with unnecessary drama.’_

Granted, he knew about the girl’s interest, even had a modest amount invested in the betting pool, but he thought he knew Harry better than that. 

_‘Apparently not.’_

____________________________________

Ginny was waiting for him at the doors to the great hall.

“Harry!” she waved, as if he could miss her. Gritting his teeth he made his way over, fully aware of all the eyes on him.

“Hi, Gin,” he muttered, hands deep in his pockets.

“I had the house elves pack a picnic for us,” she gushed, “Want to sit by the lake?”

“Sure, I guess,” he nodded, studying his shoes. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

Linking her arm through his she smiled, “Let’s go.” Looking up at last, Harry was pierced by crackling black eyes.

____________________________________

“Gin? We need to talk,” Harry said, secreting a sandwich in his book bag.

“Sure, Harry,” she smiled, “that’s why we’re here.”

“Is it?” he muttered making her pause.

“What else would this be?”

Harry sighed. “Ginny, I said I’d talk to you, let you know what’s going on. I never said we were going on a date.”

“I know,” she frowned, “But you didn’t say it wasn’t a date. I just thought…” she trailed off looking into his eyes.

“Ginny, you’re a great friend, but I’m not interested in a relationship with anyone right now,’ Harry explained, “You understand, right?”

____________________________________

Severus couldn’t eat. He watched the Weasley wench fall on Potter at the door, leaving arm in arm with the brat. He left the great hall, smouldering sneer aimed at the twinkling headmaster. Knowing Albus, his bet had just paid off.

Pacing his office, Severus restraining the urge to throw things. He needed to force some sense into Harry’s brain while devising an appropriate detention for the Weasley slut for distracting his Harry. A knock at the door brought his fury to a point.

“Enter!”

“Sir? Do you have any bruise salve handy? Ginny has a nasty left hook.”


	43. Mary Janes and Knee Socks

  
Author's notes: A bet between friends?  


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling. I only play here.

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Don’t tell me you’re fraternizing with the enemy, Draco,” Pansy smirked. She’d been following him all day, trying to be available for when he asked her to the end of school ball Dumbledore announced that morning. She wanted to give him time to have new robes made to match hers. Instead she found him exiting a deserted classroom with Potter and Weasley. 

“None of your business,” Weasley snarled.

Pansy smiled, “Don’t you have old man cock to suck?”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your business,” he replied, eyes glinting.

“Draco!”

“Pansy, shut up!” Draco growled.

____________________________________

Draco’s mind was racing. He’d been dodging Pansy all day, knowing she’d only have one thing on her mind. Unfortunately, the letter he received from Lucius last night killed any enthusiasm he had for the ball. The Dark Lord was not pleased with his progress in becoming Potter’s friend. If he didn’t do something soon, Voldemort would make him his ‘pet’. Lucius had made plans to avoid such an occurrence, but Draco hoped he wouldn’t have to use them. He’d spent the last hour with Potter and Weasley making his own plans, when inspiration struck.

“We’re finalizing the bet, Dearest.”

____________________________________

“Bet? What bet?” Pansy pouted, “You yelled at me!”

“My humblest apologies,” Draco bowed, smirking, “I was trying to remember all the details of our agreement. Quite interesting, isn’t it, Potter?”

Harry grinned, “You could say that.”

On cue Pansy’s inner gossip took over. “Really! What’s the bet?”

“The seeker who doesn’t catch the snitch in the final has to wear girls robes-”

“School uniform,” Ron cut in.

“In the winner’s house colours,” Harry added.

“To the ball. Silk panties, make-up, everything. And the first dance is ours so everyone gets a good look,” Draco grinned. 

“Oooo!” Pansy shrieked and ran off.

____________________________________

Harry shook his head, attempting to clear the ringing from his ears. “She always that loud?”

“Why d’you think I’m so good at silencing charms?” Draco sighed, turning back to the abandoned room. A grinning Ron shut the door. 

“I like this idea better.”

“I don’t,” Harry and Draco chorused making Ron snigger. 

“You should ask Neville for refresher lessons, Harry. Can’t have Draco leading in a skirt.”

“You overestimate your chances of winning, weasel,” Draco sneered. Harry glared at him. 

“You think you’re going to win, ferret?”

“Clearly.”

“Be sure to shave, Malfoy. I wanna see those pretty legs!”

____________________________________

By the time supper was over the whole school knew about the bet, including the teachers. Harry and Draco were sending death glares back and forth while the girls yelled make-up tips at them. From his seat at the head table, Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

_‘This is how you show your burgeoning friendship, is it? Interesting. Unorthodox, but interesting.’_

“I do hope Potter lets someone other than Granger do his make-up, Minerva,” he murmured, “The girl wouldn’t know mascara if it hit her in the face.”

“So confident, Severus?”

“Indubitably.”

“Care to put your galleons where your mouth is?”

____________________________________

Harry sat in the locker room, stunned. Around him his team mates and friends stared at each other, not sure what to say.

“At least we won,” Neville ventured.

“But what does it mean?” Dean asked, “Does Harry have to dress up or Malfoy?”

“POTTER!” Draco stood in the doorway shaking with fury, “You BASTARD! You planned this!”

Harry raised his eyes to look at Draco. Their haziness belied his innocence, deflating Draco’s rage. “What do we do?”

“Isn’t it clear,” smirked Ginny, “‘The seeker who doesn’t catch the snitch…’” She walked out tossing the golden ball in the air.

____________________________________

“Minerva, shouldn’t you be supervising a rowdy party? Gryffindor did win the Quidditch cup after all,” Severus smirked.

The older witch eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you so happy, Severus? Your seeker lost as well. They both have to dress as girls.”

His smirk deepened. “True, but I know Malfoys can carry off any outfit with dignity. I’m looking forward to seeing what Potter makes of himself.”

“I thought you were getting on better,” she frowned.

“We are,” Severus admitted, stepping closer, “Still, I don’t intend to let him live this down. Kindly ensure Creevey has plenty of film.”

____________________________________

Harry clenched the arms of his chair, wondering what stupidity brought him to this. He was getting ready for the ball in the room of requirement, surrounded by the sixth year Gryffindor girls and more make-up than he thought existed.

He was terrified and it was starting to show.

“Hermione?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, they know exactly what they’re doing,” she smiled, casting Petrificus Totalus on him. “Don’t want you to smudge anything,” she murmured. 

“It’s settled then,” Lavender said, “The Fairey Princess look. We’ll start with the hair. I need the spike gel, green colour, silver and gold sparkles.”

____________________________________

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Harry watched the doors close behind Draco and his entourage. The galleon toss at noon decided the order of entry and lead dancer. Winning, Draco chose lead ,sacrificing the drama of the final entrance. Harry didn’t care, he was preoccupied with his silk panties.

“Merlin, ‘Mione! How do girls wear these things?” he muttered.

“Considering we don’t have any dangly bits, just fine,” she smirked. 

He groaned, trying to forget how good they felt, how naked his hairless legs were. 

The doors opened.

“Onward, friends, to fame and glory,” Ron said. Harry laughed.

____________________________________

Draco looked elegant as ever, Severus decided. It appeared Pansy had coached him on walking properly, the way his hips swished. He received whistles and cat calls until the doors opened.

Silence fell.

Until Harry’s lilting laugh announced his presence. 

Flanked by the Gryffindor sixth years, Harry strode through the door smiling. Wild hair had streaks of green, gold and silver. Eyes were silver lined with gems sparkling at the outside corners, leading to spiral designs on each temple. His lips shimmered silver and a green and black choker embraced his neck. 

Severus stared, not breathing. Harry was absolutely beautiful.

____________________________________

“Not bad, Potter, but we’re not finished yet,” Draco called once the cheering died down. He sashayed to the dance floor, carefully walking the way Pansy taught him. “Shall we?” he smirked.

Harry gave a feral grin and stalked towards Draco. The Slytherin had to admit Harry looked smashing. Even his Mary Janes had sparkling green buckles. 

A slow waltz started. Draco caught himself about to bow, turning it into a curtsy. Harry returned the gesture, rolling his eyes, and nearly jumped when Draco took his waist. 

“Don’t worry, Potter, I don’t bite boys,” he sneered.

“I do,” Harry hissed.

____________________________________

Harry felt ridiculous. Here he was, in the great hall, in a skirt and make-up, in front of the whole school, dancing with a similarly made up Draco Malfoy.

It was beyond stupid. It was goofy.

_‘At least my girls made me up prettier than Draco,’_ he thought, sniggering. 

“What’s so funny, Potter?” Draco spat.

“We are,” Harry giggled, “Think about it for a minute.” 

Draco frowned, throwing Harry into a spin. When Harry returned, Draco wore a slight smile.

“We look barmy, don’t we?”

They looked at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing.

____________________________________

“What are they saying?” Sprout asked, nudging past Severus to get a closer look.

“How am I supposed to know,” he drawled, “I’m as far away as you are.”

“Not bitter, Severus?” she smirked at him, eyes fixed on the dancers.

“Why should I be? Malfoy lost the bet, but so did Potter. I am satisfied with the outcome,” he replied.

The boys stopped dancing so abruptly Severus started looking for attackers. Then they started laughing. Harry would’ve fallen had Draco not held him, pulling him to his chest. 

Ice shot through Severus’ veins, freezing his heart solid.


	44. Pumpkin Juice

  
Author's notes: The ball continues.   


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling. I just play here.

 

The entire population of Hogwarts gasped when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy collapsed against each other, laughing. Headmaster Dumbledore was the first to recover, smiling broadly, twinkling like a Christmas fairey on rum fumes. 

Harry’s head of house Minerva McGonagall, who’d been secretly horrified she’d have to see Harry Potter in a girls school uniform, was trying to judge student reaction and prepare for a possible riot.

Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, stared at the laughing boys, the beautiful, young, laughing boys, his face a mask of indifference.

Not glaring.  
Not blinking.  
Not breathing.

Then he turned, leaving the hall.

____________________________________

Harry clung to Draco, gasping for breath. His legs were weak, his face hurt and he was sure he’d mussed his make-up.

“Steady, Potter,” Draco giggled, “They’re going to send us to Mungo’s if we don’t calm down.”

With great effort, Harry got himself under control enough to realize Draco was right. Excluding Ron, Hermione and the Professors, all of Hogwarts looked gobsmacked. Gryffindors were horrified, Slytherins terrified, Hufflepuffs uncertain and Ravenclaws confused. Their faces were enough to make Harry titter. 

“We’ve totally fucked them up.”

Draco snorted, “That we have. Shall we continue?”

“Please!”

“Maestro!” Draco called, “The Tango!”

____________________________________

The boys continued to dance, pulling random students out to dance with them. Slowly, people regained their senses and took to the floor, allowing the boys to retire.

“Thanks for the memories, Ferret-boy!” Harry sniggered as they parted, Draco rejoining his Slytherin cohorts. 

“The pleasure was all yours, Scarhead,” Draco laughed, winking. With a curtsy, Harry went back to his own friends.

“A bit showy,” Ron murmured in his ear, “but effective. I saw three students sneak out, heading for the owlery.”

“Who?”

“Dunno,” Ron shrugged, “Maybe Snape knows-”

“Snape left when you were dancing,” Hermione muttered. “You don’t think….”

____________________________________

Harry raced down the corridors, nearly tripping in the thick-soled shoes. _’Why do girls put themselves through this torture?’_ he wondered, careening around the last corner. Pausing to catch his breath, and thank Merlin he hadn’t broken anything during his flight, Harry glimpsed his reflection in an empty portrait.

Unlike most pictures in the castle, this one had a glass over it and a black background that Harry could see himself in. He’d never thought he’d be a drag queen, but with Lavender around he might pull it off. 

_‘Survive killing Voldemort, then think about career choices,’_ he scolded himself.

____________________________________

Severus downed his second glass of Firewhiskey when the knock came. He contemplated ignoring it, but decided it could only be one of three people, all knowing the password.

“Enter,” he sneered, pouring himself another generous glass.

“Sir? Is something wrong? Have you been called?” The sound of Harry’s voice nearly made Severus choke. The boy was the last person he expected. 

“Shouldn’t you be continuing your game with Malfoy?” Severus drawled, throwing back the liquor. 

“No, sir,” Harry murmured, “Ron already saw some students leave for the owlery. It worked.”

“Congratulations.”

“Sir, what’s -”

Blinding pain cut off Harry’s words.

____________________________________

_‘Someone must have a two-way mirror,’_ was all Severus could think. There was no other way for the Dark Lord to summon him so quickly. Owls weren’t that fast.

As the pain subsided Severus became aware of a presence beside him.

“-breathe, sir. Focus on that. Steady, in, out, in, out,” Potter knelt beside him, anchoring him through the summoning. 

“Enough, Potter. I’m fine,” he growled, forcing himself to stand. “It seems I have my own costume party to attend.”

“He’s mad at you,” Harry said.

Severus shrugged, buoyed by the alcohol in his system. “Apparently. Still, I must go.”

____________________________________

“No!” Harry cried, grabbing Snape, “I just got you put back together! He’s going to hurt you again, you can’t go!”

Snape eyed him. “Occlude, Potter, and let me go,” he ordered, prying at Harry’s hands, but Harry held fast.

“I am occluding, but he’s really mad at you,” Harry growled, “I have to go back to the Dursley’s tomorrow, who’s going to look after you?”

“I am more than capable of looking after myself, Potter,” Snape hissed, “Unhand me!” The shove surprised Harry, breaking his hold and forcing him back. Stumbling in the unfamiliar shoes, he hit the ground. Hard.

____________________________________

Severus was sure he heard a crack when Harry fell. That was enough to sober him up, much less the pleading look on the boy’s sparkling face.

He looked so fragile sprawled on the floor, head inches away from the stone hearth, slender legs at awkward angles, skirt fallen back to his thighs revealing a sliver of the green silk hidden beneath.

“Harry,” Severus gasped, lurching forward.

“Please, sir,” Harry whispered, “Please don’t go. He’s so mad. I can’t lose you too, and don’t say I won’t. I lose everyone, everyone I care about. Can’t you skip this one meeting?”

____________________________________

_‘Harry cares about me?’_ Severus found himself on his knees beside the boy.

“Harry, surely you don’t mean that. Why would you care about me after all I’ve done to you?” he asked, grasping for reality.

Harry’s voice trembled. “I worry about you. Worry means you care. You’ve been a bastard, but you’ve done so much for me, too. I can’t hate you anymore, sir, I just can’t.” Shimmering tears fell unnoticed from wide, pleading eyes and Severus wanted to say yes, he’d stay, he’d do anything to stop those tears. Instead, he pulled Harry into his arms and held him.

____________________________________

Harry hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Snape pulled back from their hug to brush his tears away.

“No more of this, Harry,” he murmured, “You’ll mess your make-up.” Harry choked a laugh, but his tears stopped. He was about to speak when Snape pressed a finger to his lips. 

“No, Harry,” he said, “I must go to this meeting. No one refuses Him and lives. I must defend myself and my actions, explain to his satisfaction why I did what I did, and possibly find out who this new spy is. You do understand?"

Harry sighed, “Yes, sir.”

____________________________________

Nearing the top of the stairs, Harry pulled Severus into the hidden classroom.

“Harry,” he warned, but was cut off when Potter lay a finger across his lips. It was all he could do not to bite the offending digit.

“Sir, everyone saw me leave the ball, so the spy should know too. What they don’t know is where I went. Take this,” he said, reaching up to undo the elegant choker, “and tell him I was with you. It’s not a lie, just not the whole truth. It should make him ease up a little.” 

“Not bad, Potter,” Severus smirked


	45. Clandestine

  
Author's notes: Another day, another meeting with a madman.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

“Severus, you are late,” murmured Voldemort, hand resting on the dark head in front of him.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. I beg your forgiveness,” Severus kept his head bowed in submission, hoping he madman was in a benevolent mood. For once, the fates were with him.

“Rise, Severus. We will discuss this later,” Riddle said, motioning Severus to his right side. He felt the eyes of the other Death Eaters on him, hatred filling the air, and smirked.

Pressing his lips to the monster’s robes again he murmured, “Thank you, my Lord,” glaring Wormtail out of the way.

____________________________________

“I have had word, this very night, that one of my plans is beginning to see fruit. Your son, Lucius, has made progress in his mission to befriend Potter. Your family shall be rewarded.”

“You are most generous, my Lord,” Lucius smirked, bowing low. 

“The method of procuring that friendship has been … questionable,” Voldemort hissed, making Lucius blanch, “but since it worked I am willing to overlook the circumstances. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” murmured Malfoy, a storm brewing behind his eyes. Severus made a note to warn Draco before he got on the train. And give him some pain potion.

____________________________________

The meeting was mercifully short, the madman gloating about his plans and threatening his followers. Once the dismissal came, Severus watched the others file out from his vantage point beside Riddle’s throne, smirking at the veiled glares shot his way.

“They are jealous of you,” Voldemort murmured.

“They should be, my Lord,” Severus replied, “ I would be.”

“If only they all thought like you, Severus, I should never have to test their loyalty. Come,” he said, turning to the door of his private chambers, “We have much to discuss before you leave.”

____________________________________

“I had not expected this weakness from you, Severus,” snarled Voldemort, “I thought your power would be more than sufficient for my gift.”

Severus didn’t have to fake his trembling, though the cold stone he knelt on exaggerated it. He didn’t have to fake the tears either, thankful the monster would mistake them and his shaking voice for fear. “I was not worthy of such a gift, my Lord. I was presumptuous to think so.”

A bony hand grabbed a handful of hair, wrenching his head back. “And how do you intend to make it up to me, Severus?”

“Potter.”

____________________________________

“Explain.”

“Dumbledore forced Potter to care for me when I was recovering. He spent a week in my rooms doing anything I asked of him. Draco helped run interference, along with Potter’s friends, so no one knew of the arrangement. I don’t know if it’s inherent Gryffindor stupidity or Potter’s need to be a saviour, but during that week he seemed to develop feelings for me.”

Abruptly released, Severus refrained from massaging his neck. Minutes passed as Riddle processed the information, leaving Severus to hope he understood the workings of his twisted mind. 

“Was Potter alone in his feelings?”

____________________________________

Severus gaped. “My Lord?”

Voldemort smirked, “You were seen leaving the great hall before Potter finished his dance. Were you jealous of the young Malfoy?”

“I was disgusted,” Severus whispered, “to see the Malfoy scion reduced to a cross dressing strumpet in order to carry out his mission.”

“Do you think I enjoy seeing my followers lead double lives, Severus? I long for the day when masks are no longer necessary,” Riddle hissed.

“As do I, my Lord. But this…” Severus swallowed, “it was deplorable.”

“Show me.”

Meeting dangerous red eyes, Severus let the Dark Lord witness the depravity first hand.

____________________________________

“Demeaning. In a truly delectable fashion.” Lust dripped from Riddle. Severus repressed a shudder when evidence of the man’s arousal tented his robes.

“Wormtail!” he called and the door opened.

“My Lord? What-”

“Two pets. The newest and my favourite. Bring them.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Turning back to him, Voldemort almost purred. “I understand your unease, Severus. Such a display is enough to make anyone … bothered. All that young, tender flesh on display. Their innocence is overwhelming, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, my Lord,” Severus barley held back a snarl, daring the monster to take his children. _‘You can’t have them!’_

____________________________________

“I wonder,” Voldemort mused, “Severus, what is Hogwarts stand on sexual education?”

“My Lord?” Severus floundered.

“In my day any form of sexual knowledge was gained from clandestine meetings, abducting first years and using Imperious on weak minded professors. Has anything changed?”

“Much, my Lord,” Severus replied, trying to make the jump with Riddle, “Clandestine meetings are still preferred, but Dumbledore instigated a compulsory course with Madame Pomfrey for first years. It is to help student’s understand changes in puberty.”

Voldemort smiled, “But nothing about the finer points of sucking cock?”

“No, my Lord.”

“And Potter? Any clandestine meetings?”

____________________________________

“None of the sexual kind,” Severus murmured, not daring to anticipate the Dark Lord’s sick logic.

“Not even with you?” he whispered, eyes slits.

Severus reared back. “No, my Lord!”

“Really? I was told he followed after you this evening, racing off as soon as he discovered your absence,” Voldemort taunted him.

Severus sneered, “He did. Desperate to know if I was offended, offering to do anything to make it right.”

Voldemort growled, “Did he make it right?”

“No,” Severus spat, “You saved me with your call, Master. The brat made a fuss, causing my delay, and gave me this.”

____________________________________

Voldemort studied the beaded necklace intently. He turned it over and over, ignoring Pettigrew when he brought in the requested pets. Finally he brought the choker up to sniff, his serpentine tongue tasting it. He groaned, cock twitching.

“Leave, Wormtail,” he ordered, motioning to the pets. The boys came forward and Riddle grabbed the newest one, fastening the chocker around his neck before forcing his whole cock into the boy’s mouth. Moaning in pleasure he remembered Severus.

“Be sure that you retain Potter’s attentions over summer, but do not touch him. Mine will be the only hands he will know.”


	46. Plans

  
Author's notes: Albus thinks he knows it all.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

Albus Dumbledore watched the drama unfold. First the Slytherins entered, then Gryffindor. He thought for a moment the boys would have a fist fight, but they pulled off their plan with style and a spontaneous feel that had everyone fooled. The only thing disturbing him was Severus’ abrupt departure. He watched Harry go after his mentor, returning with a grin, and sighed in relief. Severus could be touchy at the best of times and he’d been jumpy since his last meeting. Thankfully, Harry seemed to be the balm Severus’ nerves needed. The mentorship worked exactly as Albus had planned it.


	47. Dark of Night

  
Author's notes: Plans made in the dark, are they always evil?  


* * *

The wind playfully stirred Harry’s hair, rippling his robes, as he lay atop the turret. It was the last time he’d have to be so close to the stars and he intended to spend the night.

Even if Snape was at a meeting and Voldemort’s call nearly incapacitated him. Harry would check on him before going back to the tower.

_‘In a little while.’_

The stars danced.

_‘An hour or so.’_

The wind tousled his hair.

_‘Okay, half an hour.’_

The black sky pressed down on Harry and he smiled. He was leaving Hogwarts, but this calm he would keep.

____________________________________

Severus refused to admit he was disappointed when he found his apartments void of sparkly Gryffindors. _‘Of course,’_ he reasoned, _‘why would he stay here when this is the last evening he can spend with his friends? What have I done for him lately?’_

Refusing to devolve into an all out pout, Severus dragged himself our of his rooms, away from his liquor cabinet, and up to the welcoming night. It took him longer than normal to climb the stairs, making Severus feel his age. _‘Since when are you ancient, man?’_

“Since Cruciatus became a pass time,” he muttered to the darkness.

____________________________________

Stepping into the warm night air it took Severus a moment to realize he wasn’t alone. Draped across the high stones, wearing his black robes once again, was Potter.

Severus firmly told himself he did not miss seeing Harry’s slender legs.

“Saying goodbye, Potter?” he murmured, disappointed when the boy didn’t jump. The slow smile spreading across Harry’s face, warming Severus through to his soul, made up for his lack of surprise.

“It worked.”

Severus smirked, “Careful, Potter. Over confidence can lead to delusions of grandeur.” 

“You’d never let that happen, sir,” Harry purred, “You’d keep my spirit pure.”

____________________________________

Harry didn’t know where the purr in his voice came from, but he couldn’t deny the smugness pouring through him. Snape was back, safe, uninjured and smirking. Life couldn’t get any better than that.

Snape raised an eyebrow, “Pure? I thought I was to teach you Dark Arts and corrupt you?”

Harry shrugged, “What old Voldie doesn’t know-”

“Could save many lives,” Snape finished. The mood changed in a heartbeat. 

“I am to keep in touch with you over summer,” he told Harry, “He thinks you have a crush on me. Can you plausibly convey that?”

Harry swallowed, “Yes, sir.”


	48. Summer School

  
Author's notes: Snape sets some summer homework.  


* * *

Harry watched the scenery fly by the train window. His friends were babbling excitedly around him, discussing plans and trips, homework and teachers. Lost in the peace of the landscape, Harry started at his mentor’s name.

“…Snape run off to last night?” Ron peered at him.

“Impromptu costume party,” Harry murmured, looking pointedly at the door and air vents before fixing his gaze on Ron. Privacy wards were hastily thrown up before the compartment’s occupants turned to him expectantly.

“What?”

“What happened?” Ron pressed.

“He doesn’t tell me, Ron,” Harry frowned, “just what I need to know to stay safe.”

____________________________________

_“How are we going to do this, sir? Tommy’s going to want evidence, so letters? But Hedwig’s so recognizable, someone’s bound to get suspicious and if anyone reads them-”_

_“The bounty on my head will be astronomical,” Snape sighed, “Which is why we will not be using letters. There are more discrete ways to communicate, often employed in forbidden affairs.”_

_Harry opened his mouth to protest, but realized that was exactly what they were trying to portray. He blushed._

_“But, what am I supposed to say, sir?”_

_Dark eyes burned, smouldering in the dark. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”_

____________________________________

“Scarhead!”

“Ferret face!” Harry smirked, setting Hedwig on the trolley. He frowned at the lack of response until he turned to see Malfoy facing a small forest of wands. 

“What are you doing? Put your wands away!” he hissed.

“Harry-” Neville tried, but Harry wasn’t listening.

“Look,” he growled, “However much you don’t like him, I consider Malfoy a friend now. Wands down.”

Under Harry’s glare wands were lowered, but not put away. He rolled his eyes and stepped past his friends to a blank faced Draco. 

“You need better bodyguards, Potter,” he sniffed, “Paid help listens so much better, I find.”

____________________________________

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry groaned, knowing Ron was listening. Draco eyed him for a moment, but let it go, pulling a book from his pocket.

“Snape wanted me to lend you this. Said you should study it every day.”

Harry opened the book, expecting a note in the familiar hand, but was saddened to only see Draco’s potions notes from the past year. His disappointment must have shown.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our project already!” Draco sneered, “I expect to be owled updates weekly. And feel free to write in the margins.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, right. Thanks, Malfoy.”

____________________________________

“I hear Draco and Potter caused a small scene at Kings Cross today,” smirked Severus, accepting the crystal tumbler of firewhiskey, “Nothing irreparable, I hope.”

Lucius settled into his chair, oozing pride. “If anything, it will strengthen Draco’s standing with our Lord. Potter told his little band of beggars Draco was his friend, whether they liked it or not. What is this project you set them?”

“Keep Draco from the Dark Lord’s harem.”

Lucius coughed. “I trust you didn’t explain it like that.”

“No, but they know the consequences will be dire should they fail,” Severus murmured, “It will suffice.”


	49. A Welcoming Back

  
Author's notes: Life after students  


* * *

Severus stepped out of the hearth and sighed, leaning back against the old stone. It felt like a lifetime ago he held a sobbing Harry Potter, feeling his slender body quake in grief and worry. How could it only be yesterday? Was it really only hours ago he'd seen his children off to the train, keeping Harry in his peripherals the whole time? How Harry laughed and hugged his friends, eyes searching the platform until they landed on Severus? They said their farewells on the tower, but the tight nod he gave Harry earned Severus a smile, breathtaking in it's brilliance.

____________________________________

Opening his office door revealed the usual plethora of end of term gifts. Severus smirked. If the other professors knew how may gifts he received, their boasting would be silenced. It was amazing the stupidity of some students, thinking he could be bribed. Of course there were more legitimate gifts from _his_ children and the few love letters from those brave enough to _'see the man behind the sneer'_. His smirk deepened. They would be dealt with next term.

Grinning with a glee that would send the Weasley twins running for cover, Severus settled in for an evening of entertainment.

____________________________________

Sipping his tea, Severus surveyed his bounty. The potions ingredients he would keep, along with the unadulterated candy and chocolate. No one outside Slytherin House knew about his candy drawer, used mostly for homesick first years, and he intended to keep it that way. Everything else, poetry, threats, poisons, love potions, begging and shameless flattery, went into the fire. He was surprised by the number of hexes exploding in the flames, attributing them to misplaced Gryffindor bravado. He was the last person they needed to protect Harry from. Ready to retire, Severus started when a book suddenly appeared.

____________________________________

_Professor,_

_I forgot to return this after I borrowed it. Maybe it should be kept out of the supply cupboard since I don’t think the Prince would be happy if it fell into the hands of innocent students. Or Gryffindors._

_Happy hols,_

_Harry_

Severus frowned, "The Prince? What the hell...." Realization dawned and he grabbed the book, ripping it open. There, scrawled across the top margin was _'For enemies, Sectumsempra.'_

Severus stared at the page, paralyzed. This, this was where Harry learned the spell that almost ended his life. Twice. The timeless feeling of guilt slid over his shadowed heart.

____________________________________

Harry stared out the small window in his bedroom, watching Hedwig become a speck in the sky. She was only allowed out after midnight so the decent people of the world wouldn’t see her.

Harry sighed. At least Moody hadn’t threatened Vernon like last year. He’d only gotten glared at and locked in his room instead of the bellow fest of a year ago. 

Concentrating, he put his relatives from his mind, bringing the memory of a heavy, endless black sky to the fore. Amidst the stars he saw a pair of obsidian eyes and smiled at his mentor, feeling safe.


	50. Caged

  
Author's notes: Harry has his ways of coping with the Dursleys  


* * *

Harry watched Dudley stuffing his face with bangers, distantly repulsed. Ron talked with his mouth full, but Dudley took eating to the next level of disgusting with food dribbling from his overfull mouth while continuing to shovel more in. 

Harry didn’t care, noticing Dudley only as an afterthought. Today his aunt and cousin were leaving him alone in the house, meaning he had time to go through his trunk. He’d be able to contact Snape, finally, and his friends. He had a feeling Snape was getting impatient. They’d been out of school for over a week.

____________________________________

Severus chopped the tatzelwurm liver into exact one centimeter cubes. It was his third attempt and he was getting frustrated.

“Focus,” he muttered, “on the task at hand, not the unthinking whelp who hasn’t had the decency to contact you yet!”

Again he glanced at the leather bound book sitting a few feet away, willing it to fly open with Harry’s scrawl on the pages. Feeling the knife dig into his nail abruptly pulled Severus’ attention to the potion. Snarling, he finished cutting the liver, wiped his hands and banished the book to his office. Potter could bloody well wait.

____________________________________

_Ferret face,_

_The muggles are being obtuse so I couldn’t write until now. I’m a little behind on the project, but should be caught up by Monday, Merlin willing. How’s it going with you?_

_I think I’ve been spending too much time in the dungeons, the sunlight hurts my eyes. Summer’s the best, right?_

_Your partner in crime,_

_Scarhead_

_P.S. Did you shave or wax?_

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Shave or wax?”

“Part of the bet,” Draco muttered, blushing, “No hair allowed on the legs.”

“And?”

“And? I used my wand like a proper wizard!” Draco sneered.

“Good,” nodded Lucius.

____________________________________

Several hours, and potions, later, Severus dropped heavily into his chair. If it wasn’t for the exact timing he needed for the last step of the Lightning Breath potion he would’ve summoned his firewhiskey. Somehow he’d managed to focus on his work all afternoon after he banished the bloody book from his presence, but now … for some reason he felt cold inside when he realized Harry may have not written him.

Again.

_‘What if he’s lying somewhere, bleeding, hurt, cold, unable to write! I should check on him!’_

Potion forgotten, Severus jumped up just as the little book flew open.

____________________________________

Harry smiled, stashing the notebook with his other valuables under the loose floorboard in his room. It felt like a weight had lifted knowing he could communicate with his friends. With Snape. He was sure Hermione and Ron had a good idea, but they didn’t know how much their letters meant to him.

They kept him sane. 

For safety, he stuffed Ron and Hermione’s letters under his mattress, knowing Vernon didn’t want him talking to them. Best to keep his correspondence hidden and not provoke the behemoth. 

Not for the first time, Harry wondered what it was like to be wanted.

____________________________________

Draco frowned. Something was off, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what. Again he re-read Harry’s letter, short note really, and the answer eluded him. Frustrated he grabbed a quill.

_Scarhead,_

_Don’t be redundant, of course the muggles are obtuse. Why do you live there anyway?_

_My part of the project is going perfectly. I expect to be updated no later than Monday about your progress._

_If you’re having trouble with the sun, Potter, stay out of it. Dunce._

_Forever better than you,_

_Malfoy_

_P.S. I used my wand, like a real wizard. You?_

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Draco muttered.

____________________________________

_Sir,_

Too formal.

_I’m sorry I haven’t written, it takes a while to adjust to being back._

Plausible, but a half truth.

_I hope you’re still feeling okay. I’d hate to have you relapse without anyone to look after you._

Clever.

_I miss you._

So innocent, stuck in there casually so one’s breathing wouldn’t stop. But it did.

_I’ll try to write everyday, but don’t expect anything before midnight. I have to finish my chores before I can do my homework._

Curious.

_Until tomorrow, sir,_

_Harry_

Severus sighed. Potter was alive and he could relax. Guilt and suspicions could wait.


	51. Seeing Red

  
Author's notes: Harry bumps into the least likely person. Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist  


* * *

Harry shouldered his way out the door, cradling the heavy bag. Petunia sent him to the store to get more of Dudley’s favourite drink, an expensive cream soda that came in ornate glass bottles. He could’ve appreciated the opulent bottles, but considering he was only allowed to fetch the drinks, not partake of them, he thought them beyond ugly.

_‘I should save some for Snape,’_ he thought, shifting the slipping sack. Distracted, he didn’t see the other boy strolling towards him, golden eyes on the traffic. Their collision was spectacular, limbs flailing, curses flying, bottles smashing, drenching the two boys.

____________________________________

“Watch where you’re going, why don’t ya?” yelled the other boy, killing the worry Harry felt. He saw red. And black. The boy was dressed all in black with a long red jacket over top.

“My fault, was it?” he sneered, “If you were so attentive why did you hit me?”

“Hey midget! Did you drop Dudley’s drinks?” called a voice Harry dreaded. He looked up to see Dudley’s mate, Piers, leering at him.

“Who are you calling a pygmy so small he’d get lost in tall grass!?” the other boy erupted, jumping up.

Piers grinned, “Who’s the boyfriend, Potter?”

____________________________________

“ _He’s_ not my boyfriend,” hissed the boy, flinging his braid over his shoulder. “Why don’t you pick on someone with the same mental defects and leave us alone?”

Harry cringed, knowing Piers would be on them the instant he understood the insult. Thick brows tightened to a scowl when the shopkeeper stepped out. 

“Move along now! And clean up that mess, Potter! Good for nothing delinquent.” 

The door banged shut and Piers smirked. “I’ll go tell Big D you dropped his drinks, eh Potter?” 

Harry watched Piers leave unable to protest. The drinks gone, so were his remaining chances at freedom.

____________________________________

“Are you okay?”

Startled, Harry remembered the other boy.

“Yeah, um, are you?”

He grinned, “It takes more than cream soda to stop me! Are you sure you’re okay? That didn’t sound good.”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry sighed. _‘Eventually.’_ The boy looked skeptical, but nodded. 

“Least I can do his help clean up … or maybe…” the grin reappeared, reminding Harry of the twins. He grinned back.

“Maybe?”

“If there’s enough left I can fix it up. Can’t hurt to try.”

Harry frowned, “Are you a wizard?”

“Nope,” the boy laughed, “I’m an alchemist. Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, at your service.”

____________________________________

Harry stared. “The Fullmetal Alchemist? But - you’re - I - Why are you here?”

“Looking for you, actually,” Ed grinned, “If you’re the only Harry Potter around with a lightning scar, that is. We’ve got a mutual friend I’m trying to contact. Last thing she told us was she was coming home to ‘disturb things’. Said to find her we had to find you. Don’t know why, though,” he shrugged, “Mala, y’know.”

“Mala?” Harry choked, “Why - wait, that makes sense in a Mala kind of way.”

Ed laughed, “Tell me about it! I’ll fill you in once I get these fixed. Anyone looking?”

____________________________________

Harry sauntered into the house and put the bottles in the crisper to chill, much to Piers and Dudley’s dismay. Handing Petunia the exact change, he made his leisurely way upstairs. In his room, Harry grabbed Draco’s potions book, his invisibility cloak a quill and some ink. Hiding his smirk he went back down, through the kitchen to the back garden, calling “I’ll be out back, Aunt Petunia,” over his shoulder. He didn’t see her eyes narrow suspiciously as he crossed the lawn.

“That didn’t take long,” Ed observed. 

Harry grinned, “They’re still trying to figure things out. Got the drinks?”

____________________________________

“Who is watching Potter?” Severus roared, storming into Dumbledore’s office. Albus blinked, hand halfway to his candy dish.

“I believe Remus is scheduled for today. Has something happened?”

“Only Potter demanding I see him immediately,” Severus sneered, “Does the brat not know the meaning of discrete?”

“I ask again, Severus,” Albus looked grave, “Has something happened?

“No,” Severus sighed, dropping into a chair, “ Potter insists nothing is wrong, only an urgent matter has arisen that I must help with.”

“A trap?”

“He would let me know and so far nothing is out of character,” Severus replied. “Let Lupin know I’m coming.”

____________________________________

The sun was setting when Severus apparated to Surrey. As instructed -- how annoying was it following Harry’s orders? -- he made his way down the alley behind Privet Drive. Slipping in the open gate brought him face to face with a sword.

“Potter!” he hissed.

“Ed! It’s okay, that’s Professor Snape,” Harry’s voice called.

“Sorry,” said a grinning blond boy, “I tend to get jumpy if I’m sitting for too long.” Clapping his hands he ran one over the blade and it disappeared into his arm. His metal arm.

Eyebrow.

“Sir, I’ll explain everything, just promise you won’t kill me.”

“Indeed.”

____________________________________

Harry had the distinct feeling Snape wanted to beat his head against the wall, only refraining because of Ed.

“I’m going to kill her,” he growled.

Ed barked a laugh. “I’d like to see you try!”

“Keep your voice down!” Harry hissed, “You don’t want my relatives to find us.”

“Why not?” Ed frowned.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to explain what he’s been doing behind a shed with another man’s boyfriend,” supplied a new voice.

Harry’s view was blocked by black robes, Snape instantly on his feet protecting, but Ed’s grin made him relax. 

“Took you long enough, General Mustang.”

____________________________________

“Not all of us can apparate, as you well know, Elric,” Mustang replied, “Besides, your directions were not the best.”

Ed was on his feet. “Whadda ya mean, ‘not the best’? They’re the same ones Harry gave his professor.”

“Who is surely more familiar with the area and not an hours drive away,” countered the general. Ed was ready to argue, but grinned again.

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry, Roy.”

Mustang smirked, “Going to make it up to me?”

Ed launched himself at the taller man, who chuckled before bending his head to ravage the boy’s mouth. Harry blushed, then blanched.

“POTTER!”

____________________________________

Severus watched Harry freeze before answering the bellow. Motioning Ed and Roy to stay, he grabbed the invisibility cloak and followed the boys stilted steps.

The quivering mass had to be Harry’s uncle, recognizable from the bits of memory he’d seen. Severus thought it impossible, but his girth had increased. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry was perfectly calm.

“Piers told Dudders and Petunia you broke Dudley’s drinks, but when you came home you put them away. Petunia says the change is right,” he accused, glaring. 

“And?” Harry asked and Severus realized where he got his cheek. 

“And? You’ve been using your--!”

____________________________________

Harry knew Snape was with him, knew Ed and Roy were listening from behind the shed and knew Vernon wouldn’t say ‘magic’ if it killed him. But he might kill Harry if he said it or tried to explain alchemy. Instead he went for the half truth.

“The guy I bumped into felt bad and got replacements for me. You know I can’t do-” Vernon cringed, looking wildly at the neighbours empty yards “- _that_ outside school.”

“I should hope not!” Vernon sneered, “Get in the house, it’s time for supper.”

Harry nodded, “Just need to get my things, Uncle Vernon.”

____________________________________

“I was expecting worse,” Ed said, helping Harry fold his cloak around his school things. Snape observed, silent, eyes narrowed, long fingers tapping thin lips.

“He’s not that bad,” Harry lied, “He’s just a little afraid of magic. Look what it did to his wife’s family.”

“I guess,” Ed shrugged, “Well, nice meeting you, Harry Potter. The stories don’t do you justice.”

Harry laughed, “Don’t believe a word Rita Skeeter writes, Ed. It’s all lies.”

“I’ll say. She never mentioned how cute you are,” Ed smirked before swooping in to steal a kiss from a very surprised Boy Who Lived.


	52. Such a Little Thing

  
Author's notes: Life after the alchemists  


* * *

Edward ran up the cobbled drive, leaving Severus and Roy far behind. Severus scowled, but Roy watched the boy with an indulgent smile. 

"I should apologise for Ed," he murmured, "For all his brilliance, he forgets to think sometimes." 

Severus frowned, "All young men suffer that ailment, General. There is no need to apologize." 

"So you didn't feel like ripping Ed in half when he kissed Harry?" Roy asked. 

"Why would I?" Severus countered. 

"We could've gone to Hogwarts, but you came to him," Roy smiled, "I understand Professor."

____________________________________

Harry's lips still tingled where Ed kissed him. It distracted him all through making supper and the pasta ended up mushy. Petunia noticed, unlike Dudley and Vernon, boxed his ears and sent him to his room without food. Harry didn't care, he and Ed had snacked before Snape arrived.

Ed and Snape.   
The two men he'd kissed. 

Moaning, Harry fell back on his bed. "Why me? Why always me?" he muttered, thumping his head on the mattress. He'd enjoyed Ed's kiss, but knowing Snape was there watching ... The blank, bored expression on Snape's face made it easy to say goodbye.

____________________________________

"You're very lucky, Ed. You could've been killed today," Roy gasped, talented lips suckling his nipple. "It's never a good idea to kiss another man's boy."

Frowning, Ed's tongue flicked the tight bud. "Hmm?"

Roy moaned, Ed's vibrating breath shooting straight to his cock. He shoved Ed down, groaning when that hot mouth captured his prick. Hips snapping forward, Roy buried his length down Ed's throat. Unflinching, Ed looked up at Roy, humming around the hard flesh. Roy caressed his face, drowning in golden eyes. 

"Harry and Severus," he murmured, "They remind me of us." Ed nodded, grinning, and Roy lost control.

____________________________________

_'It doesn't matter,’_ Harry decided, attacking the dishes. _'So Snape kissed me, he was only saving my life, it didn't mean anything. Niether did Ed. He was just being stupid.'_

_'Doesn't matter Ed's lips were soft and tasted like cream soda or Snape's were dry and salty sweet. Doesn’t matter Ed's eyes danced with mischief, Snape's smouldered and sparked. They were just kisses, lips and tongues colliding. They don't matter.'_

_'Then why do you feel so cheated,'_ snarled his mind, _'like the one thing Snape gave you, only you, he took away?'_

"Because he did," Harry whispered, vision blurring.

____________________________________

Sweeping down the stairs, Severus finally came to his door. After all the stress of the day he wanted to collapse into his chair and a bottle of firewhiskey.

He hadn't lied to Mustang. He only wanted to rip Elrick's head off, not carve the boy in half. Why waste energy when decapitation would solve both problems? Ed would be dead and no longer kissing Harry.

His Harry.

Snarling, Severus jumped to his feet. How dare Harry! He had enough work to do spying and training. How could he do either decently when he was constantly worrying about unwelcome distractions?

____________________________________

Before he could get his brood on, Severus heard the linked journal fly open. Slowly counting to ten he turned to discover what Harry wanted this time.

_Did you like it when Ed kissed me, sir? I did. His lips were soft, warm and he tasted like cream soda. I can still feel him in my mouth. My lips tingle, my chest feels hot where he touched me. Merlin, he made me ache._

_I lost something to Ed, though. The way you touched me, kissed me, that time. I can't feel it, all I feel is Ed._

Severus was out the door before the ink dried on the page.

____________________________________

The maniacal grin on Harry's face would've given Lucius Malfoy pause for thought. The words flowed out of him the way the indifference poured from Snape that afternoon.

 _'It's only fair,'_ Harry smirked, _'See how he likes being tossed aside.'_

_Would you like to watch me and Ed together? It's not what I want, but I'd do it for you. I'd do anything for you. I realized that when I saw you today. It's been so long and you wouldn't touch me, barley looked at me. Then Ed and Roy kissed..._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I want that._

____________________________________

_I want to be able to touch you and kiss you like Ed and Roy do. I know I'm not supposed to think that way about a professor, but it's so hard._

Severus nearly fell off the curb. He wanted Harry to be more expressive in the journal, but he never expected this. "Bloody alchemists, giving him ideas," He muttered, trying to be angry not jealous. As if he'd let Ed touch Harry again! 

_Maybe I'm too young now, too inexperienced for you, but I could learn. I'm sure Ed would teach me._

Severus all but ran down the alley.

____________________________________

Harry was on a roll.

_He's only eighteen, but he knows how to keep Roy happy. Roy would probably help teach me._

**Potter! Get down here now!**

Shocked, Harry dropped his quill, ink splattering. 

"Shit," he whispered, inching to the window to peek out. Standing in the back garden, with the air of an enraged basilisk, was Snape. 

"Double shit," Harry squeaked, ideas of hiding or fleeing evaporated as Snape's glare intensified.

**Now, Potter.**

With a trembling hand Harry found his quill. 

_Yes, sir._

Harry moved slow, thankful Vernon hadn't locked him in. He had enough to explain already.

____________________________________

Severus was about to charge the house when the back door opened and Harry shuffled out. He snorted at the boy's contrite air, turning back to the shed. There would be absolutely no witnesses.

Knowing Harry would follow Severus waited behind the small structure, not daring a privacy charm. He didn't want to push the wards. Harry slipped around the corner and stopped. For a long moment they stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry whispered. 

"You're not," growled Severus, "You wanted my attention, you have it. Now what are you going to do with me, Harry?"

____________________________________

_Harry stared, the information shocking him._

_“You mean you and General Mustang?"_

_Ed laughed, "Yep! Surprised me too at first."_

_"But, isn't that against the rules?" Harry frowned._

_"Technically, yeah," Ed shrugged, "But only a handful of people know, and they all think I’m good for him. Armstrong says he's calmed down a lot since we got together, unless I'm out on assignment. Most people think we're friends, that Roy's mentoring me or something."_

_Harry choked on his cream soda._

_Ed grinned, "Besides, when have either of us put any stock in stupid rules, Harry? They just get in the way."_

____________________________________

Harry stood, uncertain. He hadn't expected Snape's challenge, hadn't expected the man to show up. The tension he gave off added to Harry's unease. Ed's words rang in his ears, but his courage deserted him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry murmured, studying the ground, "I got carried away." 

"Indeed."

Harry cringed, hating how worthless he felt, but Snape wasn't finished.

"If you think I'm letting either alchemist near you, you are sadly mistaken," he sneered, "As for having lost something, I give you permission to call me Severus when we are alone. Finally, regarding that kiss, my Harry ... Come. Here. Now."


	53. Necessary Evil

  
Author's notes: Life at the Dursleys continues  


* * *

_Potter, you are a moron._

_I have the Malfoy vaults at my disposal, promise you whatevery you ask for your birthday, within reason, and you ask for Cauldron Cakes._

_Do the muggles not feed you? Should I send Snape to check on you? I know you’re not telling me something, so tell me before I rip out my perfect hair!_

_Wealthy and connected,  
Draco_

“I don’t see any problem, dearest,” Lucius shrugged, “He’s doing as our Lord asked.”

Narcissa frowned, “You don’t think it’s too familiar?”

“I think it’s a normal letter between teen boys,” Lucius replied, “As ordered.”

____________________________________

Draco didn’t know when to quit. Even Hermione had stopped asking him about the Dursley’s, just sending food when he asked. And Severus… Harry smiled, remembering strong arms holding him in the dark, rich voice muttering about stupidity while Harry laughed. Severus hadn’t pushed, and he’d seen evidence of the Dursley’s displeasure.

Yet Draco….

Harry stabbed the trowel into the flowerbed, leaning forward to press his head against the cool soil. How could Draco understand? His parents loved him, gave him everything he wanted. He could never comprehend being an unwanted burden. 

“And caring only leads to trouble for everyone,” he sighed.

____________________________________

“You sent for me, mother?”

Narcissa looked up from her tea and nodded. “Yes, Precious. Come, sit with me.”

Draco made his way through his mother’s sitting room, suppressing a shudder. However beautiful, it always made him cold inside.

“I’ve been reading your correspondence with Potter,” she smiled, “It seems you’ve become quite close to him.”

“As I was ordered to, mother,” Draco replied, calm face hiding his racing heart. Something was off. 

“Are you sure, Precious?” Narcissa’s smile cooled. At Draco’s nod, Wormtail appeared.

“Then you won’t mind explaining them to our Lord. Pettigrew will take us to him.”

____________________________________

_You preening prat,_

_Has it crossed your mind that I like Cauldron Cakes? That maybe I asked everyone for them? No, it didn’t, because you think the world revolves around you._

_It doesn’t. It revolves around me._

_And don’t worry your pretty head about the muggles. They are a necessary evil for the time being. They’ve taught me perseverance if nothing else._

_Stronger than you’ll ever be,  
Harry_

Harry sighed. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. Hopefully Draco would let it drop because to really understand he’d have to visit. Unexpectedly. 

“Fat chance, Potter,” Harry snorted.

____________________________________

Draco knelt beside his mother, mimicking her without thinking. Better to do that than think. Safer.

Narcissa spoke to the Dark Lord and Draco knew he should listen, but he focussed on pushing all the thoughts of Harry into a box and locking it like Lucius taught him. 

_‘Protect yourself at all times, son. Even from our allies.’_

Where was Lucius?

“I see your dilemma, Narcissa,” the cold voice broke on Draco’s ears, jolting him to reality. “And I believe I have a solution. Wormtail, take young Draco to the kennel. Show him what is planned for Potter and his friends.

____________________________________

Severus signed the scathing letter and smirked. The morons they published these days! They were easier to insult than his students.

Students.  
Harry.

A Cheshire grin spread over his face. Harry was becoming an eager pupil now Severus knew how to motivate him. There would be no more asking after visiting alchemist or anyone else. There was no longer any need.

_“If Dumbledore finds out you’re a dead man,'_ Harry’s laugh lingered still.

Green flames flared in the grate and Severus locked his thoughts away. 

“Severus!” Lucius called “Draco’s missing! The wards say Wormtail took him!”

“I’m on my way!”


	54. Castaway

  
Author's notes: A friend in need.   
EXTRA WARNING: Graphic Rape   


* * *

Draco held his breath, attempting to quiet his stomach. In the small, dark room were more than a dozen boys. All were naked, pale, slight and bruised. Some were bloodied and several looked like they’d been bitten. 

They all looked like Harry.

Draco knew the Dark Lord had a pet boy, he’d seen him at the manor for their meeting, but seeing this room, this kennel, made him sick. None of the boys were older than him and several looked to be ten or twelve at best. All looked haunted. 

This would be him should he displease the Dark Lord.

____________________________________

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Wormtail drooled, sliding past Draco.

“If you like bruised, emaciated children,” Draco sneered.

Pettigrew smirked, “So much better than other boys, they know to take what they’re given.” He grabbed the nearest boy, one of the youngest, and opened his robes. Draco watched in horror as small hands worked Wormtail’s cock to hardness before the man grabbed it and forced it into the boy's mouth. He gagged and pulled back, but Pettigrew was too strong. Tears joined saliva coating the wizards erect member. 

“Tread carefully, Malfoy, “Wormtail moaned, “or you’ll be the next to suck my cock.”

____________________________________

Severus had never seen Lucius like this. Eyes wild, movements frantic, hair disheveled. There was only one way to describe it: the man was in a tizzy.

Left with no other recourse, Severus cornered the blond and hissed, “I understand you are upset, old friend, but if you continue in this vein I will be forced to slap you silly like a hysterical woman. Pull. Yourself. Together.”

Shock passed over Lucius’ face momentarily before he calmed.

“Of course, Severus, thank you,” Lucius shook himself, straightening his hair, “We need to discover who let Wormtail past the wards.”

“That would be me.”

____________________________________

Lucius turned to his wife, pale eyes frozen.

“Why?”

“I told you I was concerned about Draco becoming too close to Potter. I decided to rectify the matter myself,” Narcissa replied, meeting Lucius glare.

“Where is he?” whispered Lucius, calm, murderous. 

Narcissa sneered, “Are you worried, Lucius? Worried about your precious son being under the wrong influences? You should be, sending him to school with that muggle-loving fool!”

Severus didn’t see Lucius move, but he was across the room before her words finished. 

“Where. Is. Draco?”

“With our Lord. What could harm him there?”

____________________________________

“Make sure you don’t drop that, freak,” Dudley laughed from the table. “Don’t want Dad mad at you again.”

Harry didn’t roll his eyes, Dudley wasn’t worth it. Besides, keeping quiet annoyed him more than anything he threw at Harry. 

“Didn’t you hear me, freak? Don’t they teach you to answer to your superiors at freak school?” Dudley sneered, failing at intimidation. 

“They teach me lots of things, Dudders. Things that would make your hair stand up and turn --” 

Harry whirled, glaring at the front door, dilating pupils swallowing the green.

_‘Harry! Sweet Merlin!’_ pulled hard at his magic.

____________________________________

_‘Harry! Sweet Merlin!'_ Draco thought at his friend. Pettigrew pulled from the boy’s mouth only to turn him, push him down and force himself into the child’s tiny entrance.

Draco knew the boy’s screams would haunt him forever. Wormtail’s pleasured groan almost made him vomit.

“Did I not tell you they cry beautifully?” hissed Voldemort, sliding up behind him. “Would you like to try one, young Malfoy? It is a privilege granted to few, only Wormtail, Bellatrix and Severus. Would you be the first Malfoy to have the honour of sharing my pets?”

Draco shuddered, “I’d rather die, you freak!”

____________________________________

“CRUCIO!”

Draco writhed and screamed, but he could still hear the child weeping.

“Your mother was right to be concerned. It seems Potter’s friendship got to you before you could conquer him. In am very disappointed, Draco. You appear to be no better than this muggle scum. A pity. Lucius will need to force another heir upon Narcissa. Her beauty fades when she’s with child.”

The curse lifted and Draco could breathe. He heard the laboured grunts of Pettigrew reaching his climax. Long, thin hands pulled him up to watch, voice hissing in his ear, “Watch your future, pet.”

____________________________________

Lucius’ fist hit millimetres from Narcissa’s head.

“Fool! Voldemort wants to add Draco to his harem! And you left him there!”

Narcissa was unimpressed. “Really, Lucius, you have no right to use his name. Besides, Draco looks nothing like Potter and all our Lord’s pets look like that disgusting boy. Why would he want Draco?”

“Our Lord,” Lucius spat, “is branching out. Even when he has Potter on a chain he won’t be satisfied. He wants everything beautiful and pure to be his. Tell me, who is more beautiful or pure than our son?”

“If that’s what our Lord wants --”

____________________________________

Harry paced his small room, ready to burst. For once he was thankful to be locked in, it saved him from controlling his urge to run out and find Draco.

 _‘You have no idea where he is and no way to find him,’_ Harry reasoned with himself, but it didn’t make waiting any easier. Grabbing the journal again did nothing to assuage his worry. Severus still hadn’t written back. 

_‘He’s got to be out looking for Draco. Lucius turned to Severus for help before, of course he’s done the same now.’_

Still, Harry suspected Draco was far from any ally. 

 

____________________________________

 

Draco refused to open his mouth, but Wormtail held his nose forcing him to gasp for breath. Voldemort took the opportunity to shove his cock down Draco’s throat. Draco gagged and bucked, but the madman seemed to enjoy it. 

“Yessss,” he purred, “Fight me! Make me force you!”

Draco froze, doing anything to annoy his rapist. He went limp, falling to the floor, but Wormtail pulled him up and Voldemort continued to fuck his face. 

He could feel the rodent’s erection on his back, rubbing his perfect, pale skin. He retched. Voldemort laughed.

“Don’t rush me, Draco. It’s just beginning.”

____________________________________

The slap echoed across the room. Severus was stunned. He knew Lucius was capable of horrible things, but hitting his wife was not among them.

“You blind simpleton!” he hissed, “You would give my child, my heir, to that monster for his pleasure? You call yourself a mother?”

“I call myself a Malfoy,” Narcissa returned, icy.

Lucius smiled, “No longer. I invoke my ancient right as Malfoy Patriarch and remove you from my house, my bloodline, my life and that of my heir. You have not my name, not my money, not my influence, not my council. Get thee gone.”

____________________________________

_‘You’re ice. You’re frozen. None of this is real. No one can rape ice.’_

Draco forced his mind away from his body and tried not to feel. Feel hands on his hips, tongue on his back, teeth in his shoulder, cock ramming his ass. 

_‘If you don’t believe it’s real, it’s not real.’_

Something wrapped around his neck. He ignored it until Voldemort pulled his hair, forcing his head up. 

“Looks better on you than on Potter,” panted the monster.

_‘Harry’s choker!’_ Draco realized. 

Come painted his insides again and Voldemort pulled out, sated. Draco fell, clutching the necklace.

_‘Help me, Harry!’_

____________________________________

Dudley grinned, “Dad wants to see you.”

Harry held back from racing down the stairs only on principle. No one raced to punishment. 

_‘Wait, what did I do?’_

A meaty hand grabbed him from the bottom step. 

“You’ve been doing that, haven’t you?” Vernon yelled.

“What?” Harry struggled, “I can’t do it outside school! You know that!”

“Dudley said you did something strange. What else would it be?”

Harry frowned, “I didn’t --”

“You’re eyes went black!” Dudley crowed.

“Boy --” Vernon began, but stumbled back. The blinding flash faded revealing a very naked, abused Draco Malfoy.

“Harry,” he whispered, collapsing to his friends arms.


	55. Further Roads

  
Author's notes: Draco's at the Dursley's. Now what?  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

Harry staggered under Draco's weight, too worried about his friend to register the Dursleys.

"Draco!" he whispered, "Help me out here, Ferret-face!" But Draco didn't stir. Not surprising considering the condition he was in. Bruised and bloody, Harry had no problem guessing what happened. Despite all their work, Draco had been taken by Voldemort and brutalized. 

Rage filled Harry. The need to find Riddle and stop him was tangible, like fire in his veins. Only Draco's ragged breathing stopped him. 

"You’re going on a diet, mate," Harry muttered, moving towards the sofa when Petunia shrieked: 

"Oh no you don't!"

____________________________________

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry barked, "Hold him 'til he bleeds to death?"

"Don't you dare put that freak on my couch!" hissed Petunia.

"But, mum," said Dudley, wide eyed, "He's bleeding from his ... his bum."

"I don't care! !-"

"You should care," Harry sneered, "If Voldemort did this to one of his supporters, a pureblood wizard aristocrat, what do you think he'll do to you? To your Duddy-kins?"

"He-" 

"-Would," Vernon cut in, "He's behind the missing boys, right Potter?" 

"Y-Yes," Harry stammered, gaping at Vernon.

"Contact your friends, boy. He's going to need their help."

____________________________________

"You want more freaks in our house?" Petunia growled, glaring at Vernon.

"Why?" Harry added, tightening his grip on Draco, hoping the liquid under his hand was blood. 

Vernon glared back at Petunia, "Because I'm a father and if someone came upon my son in distress I hope they would help him too. Hand him over, boy, and go get your people."

Seeing no alternatives, Harry let Vernon take Draco, watching as he was lifted and settled on the sofa under a throw blanket.

"Boy..." Vernon growled and Harry ran, reaching the stairs just as the front door was blasted in.

____________________________________

"You can't do this to me!" Narcissa yelled, wand drawn. Lucius smirked.

"Not only can I, I have. So long 'Cissy, it's been fun. I wouldn't cast any spells, dear. Since the blood wards no longer include you, you will be seen as a threat and treated accordingly." 

Narcissa sniffled, "But I have no money, nowhere to go. Black left everything to Potter. Lucius, darling, what shall I do?"

Lucius laughed, "Do whatever you want. Bella wouldn't turn you away surely. I'd sing a few bars of Auld Lang Syne, but I'd rather not wish you well. Good bye, Narcissa."

____________________________________

"You do know she's going straight to the Dark Lord," Severus murmured after the wards forced Narcissa out. "She'll brand you as a traitor."

Lucius nodded, leaning forward to grasp the sofa. Severus watched as he bent double, pressing his forehead to the old leather, breathing deeply.

"Lucius, you must leave. He will show you no mercy," urged Severus. 

Inhaling, Lucius straightened, rapping the floor with his ever present cane. Three house elves popped in.

"I am closing the manor. Pack everything and take it to the island. Draco and I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir, Master Malfoy, sir!"

____________________________________

Harry jumped up the stairs, ducking the flying debris. Crouching as the dust cleared, he saw several figures rush in. Moving fast, he pressed the tip of his wand to the base of the leaders skull.

"I've never used a stunner point blank before. I wonder, will it kill?" he hissed, stilling the invaders.

"It will," came Moody's voice, "Question is, can you do it, Potter?"

Harry sneered, "We'll see. Slowly turn and name yourselves."

"Bill Weasley."  
"Remus Lupin."  
"Tonks."  
"Alastor Moody.”  
"Albus Dumbledore."

"Satisfied, lad?" Moody growled, looking pleased.

"Constant vigilance, sir," Harry replied. 

"About time," Moody muttered.

____________________________________

"Harry," Dumbledore stepped forward, "The alarm went off indicating the wards were breached. What happened?"

"Draco, sir. Tom got him. I don’t know how, but he managed to get away. There was this blinding flash then Draco was here," Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded, "A form of sympathetic magic. Where is he?" 

"The lounge," Harry gestured, "He needs Madame Pomfrey, sir."

"You left a Malfoy alone in your house!" Moody thundered, "Constant vigilance my arse!"

"Considering he's unconscious and with my uncle, yeah, I left him," Harry hissed, "He's also bleeding heavily from being tortured and raped. He's not a threat."

____________________________________

Harry glared at Moody, anger rising, blood pounding in his ears. The familiar tingling feeling started in his toes, but gold-flecked eyes blocked his view, reducing his need to strike.

"Harry," Remus soothed, "We have more important things to do right now. Moody can wait." Time seemed to pause, hinging on Harry's decision. Realizing Remus was right, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"You're right, Moony. Draco's through the kitchen with uncle Vernon. Someone will need to repair the door and stand guard, Moody," He ordered, smirking.

"I'll contact Poppy," Dumbledore reassured, "Can you reach Severus, Harry?"

____________________________________

"He will punish you," Lucius murmured, " Narcissa will not leave you out of her report."

Severus sighed, "It would not be the first time." 

Silence fell, both men tense, waiting for the inevitable summons. 

"What will you tell him?" Lucius asked. 

"Enough," Severus replied, "Will you be able to get away with him calling?" 

Lucius nodded, "It will be difficult, but I can do it." 

The old house at Spinners End groaned, and both men jumped, wands in hand. 

"Your house is appalling, Severus," Lucius snapped when no threat appeared, "I do hope all traitors aren’t forced into such squalor."

____________________________________

"Fly safe, girl," Harry whispered against white, silk feathers. Hedwig nibbled at his hair before spreading her wings. Harry sighed, wanting to take flight with her, but turned to the stairs. Severus would show up when he could, it was Draco who needed him now.

The Dursleys sat at the table, Petunia glaring daggers at him. Harry ignored her, returned Vernon's nod, and made his way to Dumbledore. Quiet as the others, he watched Pomfrey's shadow from on the screen.

"Any word?" Dumbledore murmured. 

"Nothing yet, sir. I expect he's still with Lucius," Harry replied, "How is Draco, Professor?"

____________________________________

Dumbledore sighed, “The physical damage will not be permanent, but Draco will not be himself for quite some time. He may never be the same again.

“He will,” Harry said, voice soft but strong. “ He’s not just a Malfoy, he’s Draco Malfoy. He’s tougher, stronger, than anyone gives him credit for.”

Remus smiled, “Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“He’s confounded,” growled Moody.

“I thought I told you to watch the door,” Harry snarled. 

Moody barked, “Listen, boy-”

“He’s stabilized, but I need to get him to Hogwarts,” Pomfrey interrupted, rising from Draco’s side. 

Dumbledore nodded, “Get your things, Harry.”

____________________________________

“Traitor?” Severus whispered.

Lucius smiled, “You may be able to fool the Dark Lord, old friend, but I know you far better than he. You don’t spy on Dumbledore, but for him.”

“I had not realized your opinion of me was so low,” Severus hissed, “as to believe Bella’s words over mine. I have ever been a loyal servant of the Dark Lord and he knows this.”

“And Potter?” Lucius smirked.

“Is an inconvenience that will be dealt with in time,” Severus sneered. 

“I do hope you are loyal, Severus,” Lucius murmured, “If not, you will die horribly.”


	56. Thudering Ashes and Flame

  
Author's notes: Harry opens a few eyes.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here

 

Pain lancing through his arm saved Severus’ reply. Watching Lucius disparate screaming put a grim smile on his lips before he apparated himself.

“ _CRUCIO!_ ”

Severus submitted to the pain, riding the waves ripping through him. He made no effort to quiet his screams. Riddle was more likely to end the torture if he accepted his punishment willingly.

“Where is he?” spittle flew form the monster’s mouth.

“A retreat only accessible to Malfoy blood heirs. He called it the island,” Severus croaked, tasting blood.

“You will tell me everything, EVERYTHING, Severus. Satisfy me and you may leave here alive.”

____________________________________

Down.

Up.

Down.

Harry watched Draco’s chest rise and fall. He refused to leave the Hospital Wing while Draco was treated, and now kept vigil over him. 

Standing guard should any demented Aurors appear.

Moody infuriated Harry, unable to see past his prejudice to help an abused boy. A child, really, no older than Harry himself. 

“My friend,” Harry whispered, dashing away sudden, hot tears, “Snape offered to help Ron, but Moody? Oh no! Just another Slytherin, let him rot!”

Draco stirred, agitated, tossing his head. “Not real,” he muttered, “Can’t, not to ice, not ice. Harry, please. Harry! Help me!”

____________________________________

“I’m right here, Ferret-face,” Harry murmured, reaching for Draco, “You’re safe. You got away, found me and we got you help. You’re at Hogwarts, the Infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey patched you up. Good as new.”

Stroking the fringe from Draco’s forehead Harry was surprised to be looking into glacier blue eyes.

“Scarhead?” Draco whispered.

“Yeah, mate,” Harry smiled, “Yeah, it’s me, Ferret-face.”

“How?”

“Dumbledore figures it was some kind of sympathetic magic burst. I was worried, you wanted my help and that was so strong it connected to bring you to me,” Harry explained. 

“That why your scar is bleeding?”

____________________________________

“Well, that explains the headache,” he muttered, wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

“There’s more,” Draco croaked, wincing. Harry turned to the bedside table and poured some water.

“There’s essence of Murtlap in it, so it might taste funny. Sips only.” Lifting Draco’s head he held the glass to bruised lips. Draco sipped, grimaced, and sipped again.

“I’ve never seen it bleed before,” he murmured, without pain.

Harry sighed, “Only does it when old Tom’s in a mood.” Draco’s eyes widened.

“You mean you can feel him?”

“Sometimes, when he’s really mad or-”

“That’s enough, Potter!”

____________________________________

Laboured breathing filled the air, evidence of Riddle’s displeasure. Narcissa lay at the monster’s feet, her inability to reveal the location of Lucius’ island outweighing her recent show of loyalty.”

“My Lord,” she gasped, “Ask my son, he must know!”

Voldemort sneered at Narcissa, kicking her away. “I would ask the whelp were he still here. Somehow he managed to escape me,” red eyes turned on Severus, “after I gave him Potter’s necklace.”

_Interesting._

“My Lord, I know for certain that necklace was not a portkey. I took it off Potter myself, there was no magic in it,” Severus murmured.

____________________________________

Voldemort loomed over Severus where he knelt on the cold, stone floor. Severus didn’t flinch, but stared straight ahead.

“After all you’ve said and done today, Severus….I believe you.”

“What!” Narcissa shrieked.

“ _Silencio!_ ” 

Narcissa quieted.

“I do not appreciate your actions, Severus,” Riddle continued, “but you brought me valuable information, you’re correct about the necklace and accepted your punishment without balking. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Severus bowed. Voldemort smirked.

“You, Narcissa, are a disappointment.” Rounding on her, he parted his robes. “Let this be a lesson,” he growled, piss hitting her beautiful face.

____________________________________

“Why don’t you go to the Dark Lord himself and tell him everything, boy!” Moody stormed across the room, snatching Harry from Draco’s side.

“Alastor!” Dumbledore called from the door, to no effect. 

“You’re supposed to be our saviour, not our downfall,” Moody snarled, shaking Harry, “Keep defending his ilk and we might as well surrender right now!”

Harry tuned out the tirade, focussed on his pounding head, his tingling legs. Dumbledore pried Moody off him and he stumbled to Draco’s bed. Seeing his friends pale, frightened face Harry snapped.

“Enough,” he said, voice ringing, “I’m not the problem.”

____________________________________

Moody opened his mouth and Harry snarled, power flowing from him, lifting Moody ten feet in the air.

“You and people like you are just as bad as Voldemort. Mighty and righteous, labeling anyone different as evil. You’re the reason Voldemort rose the first time, ostracizing people, dividing our world. Is it any wonder people turned to him? But did you learn from that? No. Here you are, projecting your prejudice onto my generation, my friends! You have to stop, immediately. To defeat him for good, we need to work together and make this world better. Don’t you understand that?”

____________________________________

Moody stared at Harry, gobsmacked. All the adults, who’d come running at Harry’s echoing voice, wore similar expressions. Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“You work with Fletcher, a known petty criminal, and you worked with Sirius, who was affected by Azkaban more than he let on, but you condemn all Slytherins’ without question. Not all Death Eaters are Slytherin! How can you call yourself a defender of the light when your beliefs and your actions contribute to the darkness?”

Harry stared hard at Moody, who had the grace to look away. “Let me down, lad,” he rasped, “You’ve made your point.”

____________________________________

Severus stepped out of the grate and stopped. Nearly half the Order was watching the pensieve, where a silvery image of Harry was giving them a severe dressing down.

“You’re the reason Voldemort rose the first time…”

Pride washed over Severus at Harry’s words, growing stronger when the majority of his colleagues bowed their heads in shame.

_‘How the truth hurts,’_ he smirked.

Silence reigned once the memory finished. The urgent need to find Draco returned when Kingsley spoke.

“Why do we only see things unbiased when the innocent suffer?”

“Epiphany’s are never easy.”

____________________________________

Dumbledore smiled, sadness in his eyes. “Glad you could join us, Severus. It’s been an interesting day.”

“I can see that, headmaster, but we have more pressing issues,” Severus returned, “Our efforts to keep Draco Malfoy from the Dark Lord failed. Narcissa turned him over earlier today, but he managed to escape. We must find him before _He_ does.”

“Fortunately, Harry managed to find Draco for us,” Dumbledore replied. Severus’ eyebrow shot up. 

“Indeed. How?”

“Sympathetic magic, like only a child can wield. However unfortunate, the timing is serendipitous. Had either been much older … well. They’re in the infirmary.”

____________________________________

“And you have no idea where this island is?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus sighed, “Not even a hint. But you see the dilemma.”

Dumbledore nodded, “You really thing Lucius is that cold, offering up his son in a ploy to prove you a traitor?”

“I would not put it past him,” Severus murmured, looking at the blond boy, tense even in his drugged sleep. Harry’s head lay beside Draco‘s hand, ever vigilant even in sleep. Preoccupied, he failed to see Dumbledore twinkle. 

“Severus, get some rest. This can wait until morning. And take Harry, please. I ache just looking at him.”

____________________________________

Harry was warm, the cozy sleep warm you feel only when mostly asleep. Sighing, he snuggled deeper into the blankets, grunting when they didn’t do what he wanted.

“If you’re trying to disrobe me, Harry, you’re doing a piss poor job,” a familiar, silky voice murmured. 

“Sev’rus?” Harry frowned, “Wud’er you doin’ here?”

“Considering ‘here’ is my apartment at Hogwarts, I’d say I’m trying to get some sleep,” was the reply. Confused, Harry opened his eyes and found himself sitting on Snape’s sofa, cuddled right up to him. 

“Huh?”

Severus snorted, “I’ll explain tomorrow. Go back to sleep.”

“ ‘kay. G’night.”


	57. A Place to call Home

  
Author's notes: Draco's wounds have healed and it's time for the boys to leave Hogwarts.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

Harry woke to the smell of tea and toast. Joy slid through him like warm honey and he smiled.

“If you’re spending the day on the couch you could at least share,” Severus snarked from above. Smile widening, Harry cracked an eye. 

“Plenty of room, Severus. You proved that.”

Snape sneered, “I prefer to eat sitting up, Potter.” With a put-upon sigh Harry sat up, stretching as he went. 

“Fine,” he muttered, “be like that.” Harry didn’t turn as Severus settled behind him, waiting.

“Oh, bloody hell. Fine!”

Harry lay back down, head pillowed on sinewy thighs, smirking contentedly.

____________________________________

“Have you given any thought to our dilemma?” Severus murmured, fingers absently petting Harry’s hair, “Draco will be well enough to leave the infirmary today. Neither of you will be allowed to stay much longer.”

“Why can’t Draco stay with Lucius?” Harry frowned.

“We don’t know where he is and with the Dark Lord after him it’s much to dangerous,” Severus felt no guilt saying the half truth. Absolutely none. Harry didn’t need the extra worry or the stress of keeping the truth from Draco.

“We need a suitably defensible location where neither of you will be expected. Any brilliant ideas?”

____________________________________

“Absolutely not!” Petunia stood beside the table, shaking with rage. “I let you bully me into it once, but never again! And certainly not two of them!”

Albus smiled, “Petunia, they are not infants-”

“I don’t care! I’ve had enough freakishness in my house! I’ll not have any more!” she spat, sneering at Dumbledore. 

“I don’t understand,” Dumbledore frowned, “Don’t you want to help your nephew?”

“If you hadn’t shown up I’d have left the left the little bastard outside to die,” she hissed, eyes gleaming.

Albus sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. _I’m sorry, my boy. I should have seen it._

____________________________________

“He went where?” Harry laughed, more hysterical than amused. Draco poked his head around the screen, eyebrow raised.

“Really, Potter, what’s so funny?”

“There’s no way Petunia will take us, not for a second,” Harry snorted, “They’re always glad to see me go.”

Draco stared at him, eyes like daggers. “Why’s that?” he murmured.

“They don’t like magic very much,” Harry muttered, finding his trainers very interesting. “Could you hurry? I’m starving.”

“Potter-”

“Listen,” Harry growled, “All I’ve ever been to my relatives is a burden, something they never let me forget. That’s all you get, Draco.”

Draco nodded. _For now._

____________________________________

Albus looked around the room, willing someone to have a viable option.

“You know, Albus,” Arthur ventured, “they are both welcome at our house. It would take some adjusting, but if Draco is willing…”

“If it was just Potter it might be doable,” Moody rasped, “But it’s too dangerous with both there.”

“Why can’t they stay here?” Tonks asked.

“I don’t think it wise to leave them mostly unsupervised and there is no one at Headquarters to offer the support they need,” Albus replied.

“But who-”

“I believe I have an idea,” Severus smirked, “I’ll floo over and find out.”

____________________________________

“Where d’you suppose they’ll send us?” Harry wondered, riding up the spiral staircase beside Draco.

“Haven’t a clue. You’re sure Snape didn’t say anything?” Draco pressed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “How many ways can you interpret ‘Bring Draco and your things to the headmaster’s office’?’’ Draco didn’t reply, just shot Harry a look and stepped off the stairs. Dumbledore’s office door opened as they approached and Draco stopped in his tracks.

“Ferret-face?” Harry was instantly at his side, but Draco just stared. 

“Ah, there you are boys,” Dumbledore called, twinkling, “I believe we’ve found somewhere for you to spend the summer.”

____________________________________

“Draco?” Harry whispered, but the boy remained silent, eyes fixed. A cry on his tongue, Harry didn’t realize they weren’t alone until she spoke.

“Only if that’s acceptable to you,” Malandra murmured, soft voice calming Harry. “There is no better way to renew oneself than to be safe, secure and welcomed. I can think of no better place than Prince Manor.”

Realizing he was staring, Draco finally blinked, pulling out of his stupor. “Of course, Lady Prince, I would be honoured to be your guest.” Mala smiled and tuned to Harry.

“What do you say, Harry?”

Harry grinned, “Bloody brilliant!”


	58. Broken Dreams

  
Author's notes: Life with Mala  


* * *

“I wouldn’t push my luck if I were you, Malfoy,” Ron said, smirking.

Draco sneered. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Check.”

“Bloody hell!”

Hermione tisked at Draco’s language, but didn’t look up from her book. Harry’s sniggered, though, earning a glare. 

“What?” he asked.

“Mala wants that for the next edition. Maybe you should write it somewhere less distracting,” Hermione replied with a huff.

Harry laughed. “Where should I go? The other library? The ball room? One of the greenhouses?”

“The potions lab,” Ron suggested, ”seemed to work at school.”

“Harry’s staying here,” Draco growled, “like he promised.”

____________________________________

Harry looked at Draco, seeing the fear in his eyes.

“Can’t break a promise, can I?” he returned, smiling. Draco nodded and turned back to his game, ignoring Harry’s continued gaze.

They’d been at Prince Manor nearly a week, and Draco still refused to be alone. Not that I can blame him, Harry thought, studying the tense posture that would not relax. Look at what happened last time.

Tonight would mark Draco’s second session with the counsellor, the same one helping Ron. Ron agreed to sit in with Draco and the blond thanked him humbly. 

Harry wanted to punch something.

____________________________________

“’Mione! You should see the tropical greenhouse!” Neville called, racing through the open garden doors.

Draco jumped at the sudden noise, but settled when Mala walked in moments later, deep in conversation with Luna. She smiled and dropped a curtsey when he rose and bowed, then continued up the stairs to the second level. 

“C’mon, ‘Mione,” Neville insisted, pulling at her arm, “It’s beautiful.”

“Can it wait until after supper? Luna can come with us and Harry can write in peace,” she suggested. Harry glared at her. Neville pouted.

“Hermione,” he whinged.

“Quit while you’re ahead, Longbottom,” Draco muttered. “She’s reading.”

____________________________________

Harry had to admit, it was easier to work in the deserted potions lab than the library.

He didn’t know whether to be annoyed or amused.

He was still having trouble. Mala heard about his rant at Moody and she insisted he write it out for Ragnhildr. But Harry could only remember snippets of the speech. He’d been so furious he had no control and the words had tumbled out of his mouth without reaching his brain. The only thing he remembered after Pomfrey announced that Draco was resting was waking up in Severus’s quarters, wrapped in his arms.

____________________________________

_Harry realized he was awake when his mind registered the even drone as snoring. Lifting his head he saw Severus, head fallen back against the couch, mouth open slightly, dead asleep._

_Harry smiled. Severus’ arms were wrapped tight around him, but his face was relaxed. Harry was surprised how young his mentor looked, the lines around his eyes and mouth eased. Twisting, Harry reached up, brushing a stray hair from the smooth forehead, fingers pausing to caress the skin._

_“Good morning, Harry,” Severus purred, making Harry shiver._

_“Morning, Severus,” he whispered, “Did you sleep well?”_

_Snape squeezed him. “Indeed.”_

____________________________________

Harry woke, not to snores, but to the hitching breath of a sob.

Throwing his blanket aside he grabbed his watch from the nightstand, impressed to read 3:27. “An hour more than last night. Well done, Ferret-face.”

Three feet away Draco tossed in his bed, sweat beading on his forehead. “Ice,” he gasped between sobs, “can’t hurt ice.”

“You tell ‘em,” Harry hissed, anger making his hand shake as he stroked Draco’s hair from his face. “You tell them I’ll make them pay for everything they’ve done!”

Draco’s eyes opened, burning red.

“Time to play, Harry.” Voldemort’s voice taunted him.

____________________________________

_Harry recognized the room. All around the stone walls were faceless, naked boys, bruised, bloody and bitten with dark hair and vacant eyes. A large, hairless rat stood on the stone couch, watching the rape and stroking itself._

_Bent over the back of the couch, Draco looked straight ahead, unseeing. Behind him, skin glistening with sweat and iridescent scales, Voldemort thrust viciously._

_“Ah, Harry,” he moaned. “Glad you could come. Maybe you can put some spirit back in your friend. He’s so much more enjoyable when he fights.”_

_Harry’s smile made Riddle freeze. “Be careful what you wish for, Tom.”_

__

____________________________________

“You dare!” Voldemort roared, ripping out of Draco, lunging at Harry.

“Yeah, I dare.” Harry smirked. “What’s wrong, Tommy? Muggle blood got you tired already?”

Riddle stopped, body taught, bloody cock quivering. “My blood is pure!”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, “Your blood is all blood, but we both know the truth, Tommy.” Behind Voldemort Draco blinked, focusing on Harry. “Your father, Thomas Riddle, was a muggle. Not even a muggle-born like my mum, just a plain old muggle.”

In one step, Riddle loomed over Harry, red eyes burning. “Who told you these lies?” he hissed.

“You did, in the Chamber of Secrets.”

____________________________________

Draco stood, focused on the exchange in front of him. Voldemort spluttered, denying Harry’s accusations, but Harry stood his ground watching the Dark Lord rage.

A flicker near the cave entrance caught his eye. A silver fox slipped into the room, gliding from shadow to shadow until it reached the couch. The rat, still stroking itself, didn’t see the fox until his fangs sank into it’s throat. It tried to squeak, but Draco clamped a hand over it’s snout. The struggle was short, but Draco held on until a silver paw patted his hand. Looking into black eyes, Draco nodded.

____________________________________

“Yes, the Chamber, where you destroyed my book.” Riddle sneered. “Surely you didn’t believe the words of a memory.”

“After that memory possessed Ginny, released the basilisk and tried to kill me? Yes, I did,” Harry sneered back.

The blow sent Harry sprawling. Rolling away from the unexpected attack, he froze at a piercing scream. Spinning around, he saw Riddle on his knees, cock in the unmerciful grasp of a silver fox. Behind him Draco held his arms, eyes filled with cold fury.

“Ferret-face!” Harry called, desperate to connect. Draco met his eyes, then watched the fox rip Riddle apart.


	59. Hope

  
Author's notes: The day after the nightmare  


* * *

Severus stumbled out of the floo, gasping. He could still feel blood in his mouth, but the only thought on his mind was Harry.

“Severus, breathe.” Mala was beside him, helping him up. “What happened? I felt Riddle, but he can’t get past the wards.”

“Draco. He must’ve been a pure virgin. I believe Harry and I broke the connection. Where are they?”

“Your old room. Sev! Wait!” Mala pulled her wand, transfiguring Severus‘ old, grey nightshirt into silk pyjamas. “I must get you into modern sleepwear, Love. Then again, access is much easier.”

Cheeks pinking, Severus snarled, “Gutter brain.”

____________________________________

“Harry, mate, I know you two are friends now, but If you don’t have a bloody good explanation for this, I’ll have to rip my eyes out,” Ron’s calm yet strained voice penetrated Harry’s half asleep mind.

“Huh?”

Hermione giggled.

“’Mione!”

“What? They’re cute!”

Deciding he wasn’t awake enough to deal with his friends, Harry rolled over, snuggling into the warmth. 

Ron groaned. “That’s it. Eyes coming out.”

“Potter,” Draco’s voice was suspiciously close, “Remover your friends from our room and your body from my bed before I hex you all to oblivion!”

Harry shot straight up. “What the hell?”

____________________________________

Ron and Neville wouldn’t stop sniggering. Glaring only made it worse, so Harry decided to ignore them.

“What did Professor Snape’s letter say, Harry?” Hermione asked. Her cheeks were still flushed from laughing at his awkward exit from Draco’s bed. 

“Not much, really,” Harry sighed, then smiled. “He did say he’d be stopping by later to check on us.”

Hermione frowned. “I still don’t understand. How could Voldemort have a connection to Draco.”

“He was a pure virgin,” Luna replied, “He’d never been touched by someone with sexual intent before and his magic connected to the first person who did.”

____________________________________

“But how does that happen?” Hermione pressed.

“Most magical folk, especially your age, seek connections with others. Sometimes for friendship or love or sex,” Mala explained. “Every connection imprints on your magic. It is very rare to reach your mid-teens without having any form of sexual connections, but it does happen. When the first sexual contact is as powerful as Draco’s was, the connection becomes very strong. 

“Strong enough to invade dreams,” Draco murmured. Mala nodded. 

“Thankfully, your connection to Harry is just as strong, and together you broke Voldemort’s hold.”

“By snuggling?” Ron laughed, ducking the pillows thrown his way.

____________________________________

“Hang on, what about Pansy?” Harry asked.

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What about her?”

Harry smirked. “You implied you could make her scream, but if you were a pure virgin …”

“There’s more than one way to make a woman scream, Potter,” Draco sneered. Silence fell as everyone looked at him. Colouring under the combined stares, Draco huffed. “Pansy and I are friends. We’re supposed to be a couple, married by societal agreement already, which is why no one’s approached me before.”

“And the screaming?” Luna murmured.

“The best way to convince people you’re having sex when you’re not? Tickle fights.”

____________________________________

It was almost tea time when Snape arrived. He wasn’t alone.

“It’s summer hols, and you lot are in a library?”

“It’s raining, Gin. Where should we go?” Ron countered.

She sighed. “I guess. Who’s going to show me my room?” Her eyes never left Harry.

“I require and audience with Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,” Snape interjected, “Someone else can be your guide.”

“Sorry, Gin,” Harry said, unable to hide his grin, “looks like I’m needed.”

“But I just got here,” Ginny pouted.

“Unlike some, my time is valuable and not to be wasted,” Snape sneered, “Gentlemen, shall we? ”

____________________________________

“No residual effects? Headache, nausea, pain?” Severus started the interrogation the instant the lab door shut.

Draco frowned, thinking. “No, sir. I feel … “ he smiled, “I feel okay.”

Severus studied the boy, brushing his mind with Legilimency. There were scars. Deep, painful memories that would take a long time to heal, but for the first time since Draco’s ordeal, Severus saw hope in his eyes.

“You are sure?” he asked. Draco nodded.

“Then you may return to the library.”

Harry jumped up. “I’ll walk you.”

Severus frowned. “We need to speak, Harry.”

“But--”

“I know the way back, Scarhead.”

____________________________________

Harry felt light when Draco shut the door. He turned to Severus, grinning.

“He’s going to be okay!”

“It will take time, but with the connection broken, I believe he will recover,” Severus agreed. 

Harry wanted to throw himself at Severus for a victory hug, but refrained. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No Gryffindor-ish celebratory exclamations? _My_ Harry would be dancing by now,” Severus teased.

“I was trying to be mature!” Harry spluttered.

“Even adults celebrate, Harry,” Severus purred, making Harry shiver.

“If you say so,” he whispered and lost himself in warm, black robes.

____________________________________

Harry floated into the library, not noticing his friends. He fell bonelessly into the big, squishy chair b the fire and breathed a deep, happy sigh.

“Good news, Harry?”

It took a moment for the words to penetrate his happy fog, and a few more to register Ginny perched beside him. He grinned.

“Best I’ve had all summer.”

“Care to share?”

He smiled. “Not yet.”

Ginny leaned in, whispering, “Is it true? Did Ron really find you in bed with Malfoy this morning?”

“Yeah,” Harry sniggered. “Great way to wake up.”

Frowning, she took his hand. “What would Sirius say?”


	60. Under a Different Star

  
Author's notes: Some of the untold events in the aftermath of Harry's visit with the Fullmetal Alchemist.  


* * *

AN: Re-reading Such A Little Thing may be a good idea before reading this chapter. *nods*

 

_Harry starred Snape, certain he was dreaming._

_“I don’t have all night, Harry,” Snape drawled, crossing his arms, “I have had a long, trying day and you have been the root of most of it. Either make good on your claims or let me get some sleep.”_

_Harry blinked, mind not accepting the surreal situation._

_“Sir?”_

_“Severus,” he corrected and Harry swallowed._

_“Severus.” It felt heavy on his tongue, but he liked it. “I -- Wha -- Is this real?”_

_Snape smirked. “That depends, how often do you dream of me rescuing you, Harry?”_

_“Every night,” Harry whispered._

__

____________________________________

Snape’s smirk vanished, a storm of emotion flashing in his eyes. “Is it that bad?”

“It’s been worse,” Harry admitted, “They’re leaving me alone more, but you saw Vernon today. If we’d been inside where the neighbours can’t see … I learned to hide outside when I was little.”

“That which does not kill us makes us stronger,” Snape murmured, the storm passing leaving softly glowing eyes. “Yet strength doesn’t mean standing alone, my Harry.” 

Hearing the permission in Snape’s voice broke Harry. He found himself wrapped in midnight cloth and strong arms, breathing deep the scent of safety, of Snape.

____________________________________

If he kept his eyes on the stars, he could almost imagine himself back at Hogwarts, on the tower, pressed to Snape’s -- Severus’ -- side.

Almost.

Because tonight the stars reminded him of another man, another tower and another promise never meant to be.

“Moment’s ago you couldn’t stop writing. Now I’m here, and you can’t speak,” Severus mused into his hair, making Harry sigh. “Either my prowess is increasing or you’re lost in your head again. Which one is it?”

Pulling away from the stars, Harry looked at Severus. “Sorry, just thinking how glad I am that Sirius isn’t here.”

____________________________________

Severus looked down, frowning. “Exactly how much time have you spent in the sun?”

Harry smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with my head.”

Eyebrow.

“Listen. I was thinking that if Sirius was alive and saw us like this he’d curse first, and ask questions later. We’d still hate each other, Draco wouldn’t be my friend and I’d be as clueless as I was last summer. I still miss him and, much as I love him, I know you’ve done more for me than he ever could.” Heart heavy, Harry searched Severus’ eyes for the truth. “Does that make me a horrible person?”

____________________________________

“No, Harry. Absolutely not,” Severus held him close, slender fingers stroking his face. “It means you’re more mature than Black could ever be.”

Harry choked on a bitter laugh, pain lancing through him.

Severus sighed. “I know you think Black was the epitome of Gryffindor-ish heroism --”

“No,” Harry interrupted, “Not anymore. I think Sirius and my father were selfish, spoiled brats. Apparently Dad grew up, but I know I’m more mature that Sirius, which is funny and sad.”

“And painful,” Severus murmured. Harry nodded.

“Don’t think about it, Harry. Be in the here and now, leave ghosts where they belong.”

____________________________________

Harry smiled at Ginny, squeezing her hand.

“Sirius would still be having a fit over Professor Snape mentoring me, but I’m sure he’d find some time to rage about Draco.”

She sneered. “You think this is funny? What if people found out?”

“Found out what?” Harry challenged, “That after helping a friend through a terrible nightmare, I fell asleep in his bed? After everything the press has said about me, you think I care anymore?”

“Sirius would care,” she insisted.

Harry sighed. “I know he would, but Siri isn’t here. We can’t live our lives hoping for impossible things.


	61. Need

  
Author's notes: The night continues back in Surrey. Or does it?  
Additional Warnings: Masturbation, fellatio, frottage, chan if you squint.   


* * *

_The night was still and silent. Harry nestled into his chest while his fingers toyed with the boy’s messy hair._

_His boy. His Harry._

_“How often did you escape back here?” he murmured._

_“Often enough to make it annoying, but not to make it obvious. If Vernon thought I liked it back here, he’d have taken it away.”_

_Severus snarled. “They sent you here for punishment?” Harry looked up at him smiling._

_“That’s what they thought. It’s the best place to dream.”_

_“Dream?”_

_“Yeah, about friends, parents, magic, crazy thing’s I’d never have.”_

_“Alchemists?”_

_“Maybe.”_

__

____________________________________

Severus tightened the arm he had around Harry’s back, pulling the small body flush against his.

“Really?” he growled, satisfied by the tremor that slid up Harry’s spine. Harry didn’t back down, though.

“I can’t remember all my fantasies, Severus, but I’m sure alchemy came into play at least once,” he replied, green eyes burning. 

“Fantasies?” Severus murmured, locking his other arm around Harry’s back. “Do tell.”

Harry smiled. “Which ones would you like to know? The faeries and elves taking me away? Finding a portal to another world and escaping there?”

“Whose lips will you dream of tonight?”

____________________________________

Harry rose to his toes, sliding against Severus’ body, to breathe against his neck. “That depends. Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Severus couldn’t remember moving. All he knew was one hand was buried in luscious, ebony hair, the other clenched around a delightfully tight buttock while he ravaged Harry’s open, willing mouth. He moaned, crushing Harry’s small body against his, thrusting his tongue deeper. 

Harry groaned in return, pressing hard against him. Harry’s small hands ran up and down his chest, caressing and exploring before locking behind Severus’s neck. 

“Who will you dream of tonight, my Harry?”

____________________________________

“You!” Harry gasped. “Only you!”

“Yes,” Severus hissed, hoisting Harry up so both hands could knead his tight behind. He barley felt the boy’s weight so intense was his need. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist, pressing against him. Attacking his lips again, Severus held Harry against the metal wall of the shed. Fingers slipped through Severus’ hair, clenching the greasy strands, pulling him closer. 

Harry shuddered and moaned in his arms, squirming to meet Severus’ hardness with his own. Severus shivered, the friction delightful, but not enough. Turning, he carried Harry through the door to his bedroom.

____________________________________

Harry’s skin quivered where he touched it. Long fingers trailed down a heaving chest, teasing and tweaking the tight, pink nipples. Harry watched him, trembling, as Severus slipped through the glistening liquid on his abdomen, sliding lower to the base of his engorged cock. Bright green eyes closed in rapture when Severus’ hand closed around him.

“Oooohhh!”

“Do you like that, Harry? Does it feel good to have a different hand on you?” Severus purred. He pumped Harry‘s slender prick, watching Harry moan and writhe. He twitched in Severus’ hand, releasing more lubricious liquid and Severus’ hunger grew again.

____________________________________

“If you like that, you’ll love this,” he whispered, ghosting a caress over the boy’s bollocks. Leaning closer, he sucked the angry, red head into his mouth.

Harry yelped, hips thrusting up. Severus groaned, greedily accepting more. Harry tasted as sweet as he’d expected and felt so good in his mouth. He pulled back until just the head was past his lips, suckling like a starving baby, while pumping the remainder. Harry didn’t last past the third stroke, crying out and filling Severus’ mouth with seed.

Crawling up his sated body, Severus kissed Harry, hot come spilling from his mouth.

____________________________________

He looked large in Harry’s small hands. He felt large. He was glad Harry was small for his age. It made him feel huge.

Taking Harry’s hands, he pushed the boy back on the bed, kissing him deeply. Pressing against Harry’s thighs had the boy opening up for him. With a sigh, he found the cradle of Harry’s hips and the slender erection situated there. Long, slow thrusts had Harry squirming, panting for more, but Severus smirked and took his time. Harry came again before his own release shuddered through him, his seed pooling with Harry’s between their satisfied bodies.

____________________________________

“Harry!” Severus groaned, pulling out of his dreams. His stomach and thighs were hot and sticky, his cock throbbing.

“No!” he whispered. “Merlin, I’m going straight to hell.” He’d dreamed of Harry since the incident in potions class, but since that night in Surrey they’d become more vivid. Possessive. 

“Bloody Mala bringing her bloody alchemists who messed with my bloody Harry!” he snarled to the room. It was supposed to be a ploy to distract the Dark Lord and keep Harry safe, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this! 

Moaning, Severus surrendered, grasping his hungry flesh. “Merlin, preserve me.”


	62. Safety

  
Author's notes: Harry's version of events in Surrey. Or not.  


* * *

_Harry nestled into Severus’ chest. Long fingers danced through his hair making soft sounds in the still night._

_“How often did you escape back here?” Severus murmured, chest rumbling._

_“Often enough to make it annoying, but not to make it obvious,” he answered, feeling safe and warm enough to talk about anything. “If Vernon found out I liked it here, he’d have taken it away.”_

_Severus snarled. “They sent you out here for punishment?” Harry heard the righteous anger and smiled up at Severus, basking in his protective embrace._

_“That’s what they thought. It’s the best place here to dream.”_

__

____________________________________

“Dream?” Severus sounded sceptical, but light danced in his eyes.

“Yeah, about friends, parents, alchemists, crazy things I’d never have,” Harry replied. 

Severus eyes blazed, his voice low and dangerous. “Alchemists?”

“Possibly,” Harry whispered, fighting the shivers that tone always set lose in his spine. Severus’ arm tightened, pulling him flush against his tall, lean body. 

“Listen well, Harry,” he said, cupping Harry’s face, “There will be no more talk of alchemists. They have their own battles to fight and cannot help us. Put them from your mind.”

Harry squirmed. “Easier said than done.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

____________________________________

This time Harry couldn’t stop the shiver. He blushed, knowing Severus would feel it too.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Severus murmured, caressing his back, “Still don’t trust me?”

“No! I trust you, but you don’t have to because of the book,” Harry protested, “I was just upset and you were so cold when you left--”

“Cold? Was I?” Severus seemed surprised. Harry nodded.

“After Ed kissed me.”

Severus froze, eyes hardening. “He had no right! He forced himself on you without permission or warning. He’s lucky to still be alive.”

____________________________________

Harry couldn’t breathe. The fire in Severus’ eyes scorched the air around him.

“Is this what it’s like to be loved?” _he wondered._

_“I could see you were upset so I took them away,” Severus continued, “I thought you would benefit from our hasty departure. Apparently, I was mistaken.”_

_Harry turned, nuzzling the hand resting against his face, pressing hard against Severus. “S’okay, sir,” he purred._

_“Severus, my Harry. Call me Severus,” the man instructed, breath ghosting over Harry’s ear._

_“Severus,” he whispered, feeling Severus shiver._

_“Let me make it up to you, Harry, leaving you all alone and cold.”_

__

____________________________________

“How?” Harry whispered.

“Like this.” Severus’ lips brushed over Harry’s, light as a dragonfly wing. Harry gasped, hands clenching Severus’ shoulders. 

“All right, Harry?” Severus murmured, his lips millimetres away.

Harry nodded, reaching for the lips that haunted his dreams. “Never better.”

Severus chuckled, low and dark, the rumble sending sparks through Harry. “Is that why you’re trembling, my Harry?”

“M’not!”

“But you are, especially when I do this.” Those magical lips found his again, stealing his breath. They pressed, retreated and pressed, coaxing, teasing, but not demanding.

Harry moaned. How long would Severus keep up this agonizingly tender game?

____________________________________

“As long as you need, Harry,” Severus’ lips moved on his, “As long as you want.”

With a cry, Harry threw his arms around his mentor’s neck, opening his mouth to the gentle onslaught. Severus took the invitation, capturing Harry’s lower lip, sucking on it until Harry started to keen.

“So impatient.” He laughed. “So hungry.” Severus pulled back and Harry found himself staring into shining black eyes. 

“So beautiful,” Severus whispered. “So very beautiful, my Harry.”

Caught in Severus’ eyes, Harry didn’t move until his body forced him to breathe.

“Is this what it feels like to be loved?”

____________________________________

Sorrow filled Severus’ eyes. The tight embrace shifted so Harry was cradled against his body. Warm lips caressed his forehead.

“Yes, Harry, this is what being loved feels like. One of many different ways. Do you truly not know what love is like?”

“Sort of,” Harry said. “I love Hedwig, Ron, Hermione, even Draco a bit, Hogwarts, Hagrid, but this is different.”

“It is,” Severus murmured.

Harry frowned. “So where’s the confetti? The hearts and flowers and awkwardness?” 

“Potter,” Severus drawled, “do I look like a pathetic, simpering, teenaged girl?”

Harry gaped, then smiled. “No, Severus. That’s my trick, remember?”

____________________________________

Draco stared at his roommate, torn between curiosity and disgust. He was sure some students called out Snape’s name at night, in terror, not how Harry sweetly murmured ‘Severus’ and nuzzled his pillow.

“You’re lucky Weasley’s not here, Scarhead. He’d have a fit,” Draco said. Harry ignored him, cuddling his pillow. Draco gagged.

“You realise I must defend my House honour. Slytherin’s don’t cuddle,” he declared hefting his pillow, but Harry was talking again.

“Take me with you, Severus. I can’t stay here much longer, I’ll go crazy. They hate me so much. Please?”

Draco frowned. “Why would they hate you?”


	63. Niffler in the Shed

  
Author's notes: Draco is fed up with Harry's dreams  


* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Draco pushed the kitchen door open, a jaw-cracking yawn forcing his eyes shut. 

“Have your teeth always been that white?”

Eyes flying open, Draco saw Luna perched on a stool, watching him intently.

“Erm, yeah. I mean, yes. Of course. Runs in the family,” Draco hastily corrected himself. Luna said nothing, but continued staring, tilting her head as if confused. Draco hopped onto the other stool, poured some tea and -- “WHAT?” he yelled, turning to glare at Luna. She blinked, eyes shining.

“Good looks are in your blood, but I think you’re more handsome than your father could ever be.”

____________________________________

Draco stared. Luna grabbed a toast that appeared on the counter and slathered it with marmalade.

“What are you doing up so early? Shouldn’t you be catching up on sleep?” she asked between bites. “You must’ve missed a lot with those dreams.” When Draco didn’t answer, Luna tilted her head again.

“Are you still asleep, Draco?” she murmured, reaching for his hand. “Do you need Mala?”

The touch broke Draco’s daze. He jumped, nearly duping himself on the floor. Luna’s hand anchored him. 

“Draco?”

“I’m fine,’ he gasped. “You surprised me is all. There’s no need to disturb Lady Prince.”

____________________________________

Luna smiled, eyes glowing with knowledge. She patted Draco’s hand and turned back to her breakfast. For a long moment he watched her for a hint of what that knowledge -- Merlin forbid -- might be. Luna merely munched her toast, turning a page in her book.

Releasing a slow breath, Draco reached for the sugar. When his tea was perfectly sweetened -- three heaping spoons -- he raised the cup to savour the first sip.

“Sugar is a stimulant, especially in large quantities. Is that why you can’t sleep?”

Draco’s left eye twitched.

“I can’t sleep,” he growled, “because Potter’s been bloody monologue-ing again!”

____________________________________

Draco slammed his cup down, hot liquid sloshing over his hand.

“Ow! Fuck! Ow!”

“Here.” Luna grabbed a towel, pressing it firmly to the burn. Draco tried to pull away, but she didn’t let go. 

“Doesn’t look too bad,” she murmured, removing the towel. “It must be sore, though. Would you like some burn salve?”

Again, Draco stared. Much as he liked to bask in attention, it was rare that anyone fussed over him, especially a superficial injury like this. It felt good.

“Draco? Did I surprise you again?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Um, burn salve, yeah.”

Luna smiled softly. “Okay.”

____________________________________

Luna insisted on applying the salve herself. Draco didn’t feel like fighting. He watched her deftly spread the cream.

“What was Harry saying?”

“Huh?” Merlin, he was articulate. Early mornings were not his forte.

“Harry,” Luna replied. “What did he say that upset you?”

Draco sighed. “He was asking Snape, no, begging him, to take him away. He said he couldn’t stay because he’d go crazy. Because they hate him.”

“Away from where?” Luna asked. “Some people don’t like him at Hogwarts, but he always seems happy there. Happy enough to stay.”

“Not Hogwarts. His family. His damn family,” Draco growled.

____________________________________

Draco found himself trapped in that pale moonbeam stare.

“You’re sure.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I was there, Luna. I wasn’t in top condition, but I was there. I remember what they said,” Draco snarled, jerking his hand away. Luna watched him, waiting.

“They called him ‘Freak’. Wouldn’t let him put me on the sofa, his aunt shrieking about filth and unnaturalness, how good, normal people shouldn’t have to put up with it. I knew something was off from his letters, but that?” Draco hissed. “We’re in the middle of a war and they’re worried about the carpet, not their nephew’s life!”

____________________________________

“They are Muggles. Do they know about the war?” Luna murmured.

Draco snorted. “How could they not? They raised the Boy Who Lived.”

“And call him an unnatural freak. Why would they listen to anything Harry said if that’s what they think of him?” she challenged. 

Draco paused. He assumed everyone knew who Harry Potter was, but maybe the Muggles didn’t. 

“So the war is irrelevant. Harry isn’t. Why is he staying with people who obviously don’t want him?”

“Is there any proof?”

“He asked for food for his birthday!” Draco cried.

“Until Harry says something, we can’t help him.”

____________________________________

“Severus! Harry said he visited once. He must know,” Draco insisted.

Luna blinked. “Severus?”

“It’s what Harry calls him. In his sleep,” Draco muttered, taking a sip of tea.

“That’s nice,” Luna murmured with a dreamy smile. “He needs someone.”

“He has m-- us,” Draco muttered.

“True, but Professor Snape doesn’t act like a niffler in the shed,” she said. 

Draco looked at her. “Niffler in the shed?”

“My Mum‘s saying. It means looking for treasure where there is none,” Luna explained. “Draco, you don’t need to save Harry because he helped you. When he needs your help, be there.”


	64. Sugar

  
Author's notes: Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.  


* * *

A/N: I wanted to have more than two chapters to post, but I re-wrote Niffler twice and Sugar three times. I thought I should post before I had any more second thoughts. 

I'd also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are what keeps me going. I know I'm terrible at replying, but I'm going to try to be better at that. Keep it coming! 

 

Draco poured himself a third cup and reached for the sugar. The bowl was empty. Sighing, he stood and made his way to the pantry. He could’ve called a house elf, they popped in and out occasionally, but decided it was easier to do it himself. 

_They’re probably helping Lady Prince with something._

After searching for several minutes, he debated calling for help.

“It’s sugar,” he muttered, “not a crumple horned snorkack.”

Draco stopped dead. “I did not say that.”

“Say what?” asked Ginny, right behind him. Draco jumped, dropping the sugar bowl on the stone floor.

____________________________________

“Don’t _do_ that!” Draco yelled, turning to glare at Ginny. She smiled at him.

“Looks like you spilled some sugar on me, Draco. Want me to lick it off?”

Draco stared at her, taking in the tight tank top and miniscule panties. “What are you playing at?” he hissed.

Ginny smirked. “You’re a Slytherin, figure it out.” She tried to step forward, but the broken sugar bowl stopped her. 

_Thank Merlin she’s barefoot,_ Draco thought. 

“Come over here, Draco,” Ginny purred, leaning back against the shelves. “I’ll help you feel like a man again.”

“Get the hell away from me!”

____________________________________

“DRACO!”

Footsteps and voices sounded outside the pantry, but Draco was focussed on holding his ground, holding himself together in front of the Weasley witch. She was scowling.

“Great way to ruin the mood, Malfoy.”

“Draco!” Harry was suddenly between them, glass crunching under his feet. “What happened?”

“Ginny?” Ron’s voice was ice. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“Clothes,” she snapped.

“Where?” he snarled. 

“Ginerva Weasley, go upstairs and get dressed. Now,” Hermione ordered, pointing out the door. Her hand was shaking.

“Honestly!” Ginny cried. “Can’t anyone take a joke?”

Draco choked. “Joke?”

“Out!” Harry yelled. “Before I call Mala!”

____________________________________

“What … was that?” Ron asked, fists clenched.

“I was just looking for some sugar …” Draco licked his lips, “and she showed up behind me. Said she’d--” 

Harry was furious when Draco shrank back into the shelves. 

Ron took a shaky breath. “I’m not blaming you, mate. It’s -- She’s -- “

Draco nodded. “Can we go somewhere else? Please?”

“Main library?” Harry suggested. “The elves can bring our breakfast there.”

“The sugar bowl,” Draco murmured. Harry waved his wand and the pieces flew back together. 

“I think we can leave this for the elves, too,” Harry said, bending to pick it up. “Let’s go.”

____________________________________

“I swear, she was getting dressed when I went to shower,” Hermione said once they were ensconced in the library.

“No one’s blaming you,” Neville jumped in, but his protest was waved away. 

“I think we all know where the blame lies,” Harry muttered, frowning. “The question is--”

“How did she get past Luna?” Draco cut in, glaring at the blonde. She stared at him for a few seconds before responding. 

“I didn’t see her. You left the doors open and I didn’t hear anything until you dropped the bowl.” 

“ _Accio_ invisibility cloak!” Harry roared, pleased he was finally seventeen.

____________________________________

“Is there any way to check who last wore this?” Harry wondered as the cloak flew in through the open garden doors.

Hermione frowned. “I think I read about a potion …”

“Better put it down before you contaminate it,” Ron advised. Harry dropped the cloak on the floor, kicking it under his chair.

“Marroo!” Harry called and a house elf popped into the room.

“Yes, Master Harry, Sir?” he asked. 

“Please go to Hogwarts and ask Professor Snape to join us as soon as he can,” Harry replied.

“Yes, Master Harry.” Marroo bowed and popped out.

Neville sighed. “Well, now what?”

____________________________________

“Perhaps giving the culprit a chance to explain her actions?” Mala’s voice floated in from the hall doors. Draco immediately stood and bowed, ignoring the small smile on Luna’s face.

“My Lady,” he murmured, offering Mala his seat. Mala curtsied and settled into the chair. 

“Why do you do that?” Harry muttered. Draco smacked him, perching on the arm of the couch. 

“Now then. Ginny has just come to me, in tears, claiming that you lot are ganging up on her because of a bad joke. Care to elaborate?”

“It was no joke,” Draco hissed. “She meant every word.”

____________________________________

“What is no joke, Draco?” asked Severus, stepping from the floo. His eyes searched for Harry, finding him tense but unharmed.

“Ginny, sir,” Draco started, then faltered, his hands twisting in his lap, eyes studying the floor. Severus stepped forward, but Ron was already there. 

“Don’t,” he murmured, stilling Draco’s hands. “Don’t hide. Don’t deny. Don’t blame yourself. Tell us what happened.”

“She tried to seduce me,” Draco whispered, slowly raising his eyes to look at Ron. “She said-”

“Easy. Breathe,” Ron said. Draco nodded, taking several deep breaths before continuing. 

“She said she’d make me feel like a man again.”

____________________________________

Harry saw red. “I’m going to kill her!” he yelled, jumping up.

“Harry, sit!” Severus ordered.

“Woof!” Harry shot back, glaring daggers at his mentor. They stared at each other until Severus could no longer hide his amusement. 

“Woof?”

Hermione tittered.

Harry had to clench his fists to keep his glare on. “Treat me like a dog and I’ll act like one.”

Draco snorted.

Eyebrow.

“Oh -- just -- shove off!” Harry cried, collapsing back on his chair as the room erupted into laughter. He tried to stay grumpy, but when he saw Severus chuckling, his laugh burst forth.

____________________________________

“I hope you’re not laughing at me,” Ginny said softly. She stood, dwarfed, in the middle of the library doors. Harry’s hair spiked and he got up again, but Severus’ hand on his shoulder restrained him.

“Miss Weasley,” Severus murmured. “Please join us. I believe we have much to discuss.”

Harry shivered. Severus was using his ‘come-hither-to-death’ voice. Ginny didn’t stand a chance. He sat in Harry’s chair, pulling Harry down to the arm beside him. 

“Let her speak and keep your temper. She does not deserve to be lynched for one mistake,” Severus hissed, barley audible. Harry nodded.

____________________________________

Ginny sat beside Mala. It was the only spot left.

“Come on, Ginny,” Mala prompted. “We’re waiting.”

“It’s -- well -- At the end of every year the girls in my year get together and plan something we can do through the post. First year it was a candy exchange, last year it was a, erm, panty exchange.” Ron spluttered, but Harry caught his eye, shaking his head. 

“And this year?” Mala murmured. 

“We came up with a list of dares. We’re supposed to mail each other when we’ve done one. Everyone votes to decide if you’re telling the truth.”

____________________________________

“Truth or dare?” Ron growled. Ginny’s head snapped up. “You tried to seduce my friend because of fucking truth or dare!”

“Sorry, Ronnie. I didn’t realize he was your boyfriend,” she spat.

“Enough, both of you!” Hermione yelled, glaring at both siblings before turning a gentler gaze on Luna. “Are you involved in this stupidity?”

Luna shook her head. “I’ve heard about the game, but I’ve never been asked to join.”

Draco frowned. “Why?”

Luna smiled. 

“It’s supposed to be fun! I didn’t think anyone would get upset,” Ginny protested, looking everyone in the eye. “I’m truly sorry.”


	65. Straddling the Line

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus work  


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling. I just play here 

 

“Are you sure you want to stay, Harry? It’s beautiful outside,” Severus murmured, adding the powdered elderflower. 

Harry smiled. “I kinda miss being down here.” The dungeon classroom was cool, a contrast to the heat outside. The others, minus Ginny who’d been sent home to face her mother, were basking in the sun at Prince Manor. Harry opted to help Severus with the potion. 

Severus smirked, hearing the longing in the boy’s voice. “She did admit to taking your cloak,” he reminded Harry. “The potion isn’t necessary.”

“It’ll say how long she’s had it?”

“Yes.”

“Then I need it.”

____________________________________

“You think she’s been planning this?” Severus mused.

Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“You do realize you’re talking about the youngest Weasley, who has years of pranking experience at her fingertips?” Severus drawled. 

Harry’s fist slammed into the table, making the jars jump. “That was no prank!”

Severus finished stirring and cast a stasis spell on the potion. “Accio bruise salve,” he sighed, taking Harry’s fist and gently unfurling the fingers. 

“Damaging yourself won’t help things, Harry,” Severus murmured. “You need-”

“My Harry.”

Severus‘ head snapped up.

“Call me ‘My Harry’,” Harry whispered. “Please.”

____________________________________

Severus was drowning in green eyes.

“Please, Severus.”

“Of course, my Harry,” he breathed. Harry smiled, then winced, bringing Severus back to reality.

“You mastered Occlumency, but still can’t contain your emotions,” he scolded, caressing the inflamed skin. “I cannot always be your nursemaid.”

“Severus, if I hadn’t contained myself I would’ve decked Ginny in the pantry,” Harry snarled. “I can’t believe she did that to Draco!”

Severus grabbed Harry’s chin, leaning in. “That is because you’ve closed your eyes, my Harry. Miss Weasley has been trying to get back at you since your date. She is nothing of not persistent.

____________________________________

“She’s still on about that?” Harry gasped.

Severus grimaced. “Never underestimate a woman‘s spite, Harry. They will make your life hell until they are satisfied.”

Harry grinned. “Speaking from experience?”

“I believe you’ve met Mala?” Severus drawled.

Harry laughed. “You didn’t?”

Eyebrow.

“You did?” Harry whispered, blanching. “How?” Severus stepped back, fiddling with the salve tin. Harry gaped. 

“Severus?”

“I don’t remember exactly,” Severus muttered, checks ruddy. “It was years ago. She was younger than you, in the throes of puberty. I said something she took offence to …” he shuddered. “Be glad you only have Ginerva mad at you.”

____________________________________

“But why? Why is she mad? I never promised her anything. And why is she taking it out on Draco? What did he do?” Harry cried.

“Draco took her place,” Severus replied. Harry looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. Severus summoned a stool.

“Look at it through her eyes,” he said, stretching his legs out in front of him as he sat. “Until recently she was an integral member of your inner circle. Then the mentorships started and you started spending more time with Draco, eventually becoming friends. I believe Ginerva feels Draco has taken her place.”

____________________________________

Harry opened his mouth, but Severus placed a finger across his lips.

“Think first, my Harry,” he murmured, “and let me see that hand.”

Harry frowned, but held out his hand. Eyebrow raised, Severus reached for the proffered limb, tugging Harry closer. Lost in thought, Harry stumbled, falling on Severus’ legs.

“Sorry,” he muttered, pushing up from his mentor’s thighs. Merlin, he’s strong.

“No need to apologise. I’m gratified to see you taking my advice to heart. I need you closer to treat you, though.”

Harry nodded, stepping over Severus’ legs to straddle his thighs. “How’s this?”


	66. A Lick and A Promise

  
Author's notes: Severus has to answer for his actions  


* * *

“Give it to me.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus offered up the book, eyes downcast. His knees protested being pressed into the uneven floor, but he put the pain from his mind. He would suffer anything to keep Harry safe. 

Please, Severus.

“Severussssss,” the Dark Lord hissed. “I believe I told you to not touch the boy?” 

Severus took a breath, prepared. “You did, my Lord.”

“Then why is he begging you to kiss him like you did ‘that time’?” the madman asked. 

“I can explain, my--”

“Crucio!”

The monster waited until Severus stopped screaming. “You owe me an explanation.”

____________________________________

“It was so disturbing, my Lord, I tried to push it from my mind,” Severus began, only to stop when the tip of a wand pressed under his chin, raising his head.

“You find kissing pretty, young boys disturbing, Severus?” Riddle murmured.

Severus gasped. “No! My Lord, I--”

“My spy,” Voldemort mused, “my breaker of pets, finds kissing boys disturbing.”

“Only Potter, my Lord!” Severus cried. “I can barely stand his presence, much less having him force himself on me.”

“When?”

“After the leaving feast. He was waiting in my office for my return and wouldn’t leave--”

“Show me!”

____________________________________

_Severus strode down the darkened corridors, smirking. ‘At last, I’ll be rid of bloody Potter.’ No more earnest green eyes, no more brainless Gryffindor recklessness, no more Dumbledore twinkling at him in the great hall._

_Freedom!_

_“Professor?”_

_Damn him. Damn him to the deepest pits of Tartarus! Why did he wait to change the password?_

_“Professor? Are you okay?” Earnest green eyes looked at him in concern._

_“I’m fine, Harry.” Oh how the name grated. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The brat looked down, shuffling his feet. Severus wanted to throttle him._

_“Couldn’t sleep. Are you sure you’re alright, sir?”_

____________________________________

_“I’m sure, Harry.” Severus managed to keep the snarl from his voice. “You should go to bed. You’ll be late for the train.”_

_Potter smiled. “Yeah, you’re right, sir.” He turned to go, Severus breathing a sigh of relief as he went, until the brat grabbed his arm._

_“I’m glad you’re okay, sir,” Potter whispered, a sharp tug pulling Severus down to meet eager, clumsy young lips._

_Severus was too shocked to move, feeling Potter’s lips move against his. Potter’s tongue pushing on his lips woke him._

_“Harry!” he barked, pushing the boy away._

_“Sorry, sir!” Potter cried, and ran._

____________________________________

“Interesting,” Riddle hissed. “Now the next. Show me what happened the night Potter called you.”

Harry hesitated, hope shimmering in his eyes.

_“What’s wrong, Harry?” Severus crooned, hiding his smirk. The boy was in his thrall. “You wanted me; here I am. Have you already forgotten what you asked?” He stepped closer, watching the boy tremble. “What you begged for?”_

_Potter leaned back, but refused to yield ground. Severus held his sneer in check. He wanted to send the boy running back to the house, but restrained himself with promises of future retribution._

_“I’m waiting for you, Harry.”_

____________________________________

_The boy took a shuddering breath and stepped forward, raising his hands to Severus’ chest. For a long moment he stayed like that, staring at the black cloth. Severus, valiantly, submitted to the touch though it burned like acid._

_Or so he told himself._

_“I know what I asked,” Potter’s voice was a whisper. “I didn’t think you’d come.”_

_Severus cupped the brat’s face, forcing him to look up. “I will always come for you, Harry, but what you want … it isn’t possible.” The pain on Potter’s face was delicious, but Severus couldn’t savour it._

_Yet._

_“Not yet, Harry. Not yet.”_

____________________________________

The monster paced a circle around him, deciding his fate. Severus kept his eyes on the floor and prayed Riddle bought the lies. After long minutes the sound of movement ceased and a bony hand rested atop his head.

“I see you did nothing to encourage his behaviour, Severus. Still, you kept it from me and for that you will pay,” the Dark Lord said, patting his head. “Strip.”

Severus complied, unsure of his punishment until McNair entered the room. 

“Do not kill him, or damage him irreparably,” Voldemort ordered, settling into his throne. “Make him sorry he ever disappointed me.”

____________________________________

Severus’ vision swam as the whip descended yet again.

His hands were spelled above his head, his feet spread, stuck to the floor so he didn’t slip on the blood. McNair started with the little silver knife he carried in his belt buckle, moving on to the whip when Severus wouldn’t scream. 

He flat out refused.

“I will make you scream. Why not give in?” Leather bit into his back, arse and thigh, but Severus merely sneered. 

“I don’t scream for the likes of you, McNair,” he hissed. Voldemort was suddenly in front of him. 

“You will scream, Severus,” Riddle murmured. “For me.”

____________________________________

The tip of the whip licked around his leg, biting into his bollocks like liquid fire.

“Unh!”

The whip cracked again, landing heavily on his penis. Severus knew he screamed, he heard McNair laughing far away, but in his red-black haze nothing registered but pain. 

“Crucio!”

Breathe, he told himself, Pain is irrelevant.

Slowly, Severus pulled back from the brink of oblivion and realized he wasn’t being cursed. 

“I told you no permanent damage!” Voldemort roared over McNair’s screams. “Unlike you, Severus is valuable!” He released McNair and turned his crimson eyes on Severus. “Something you will prove now, my spy.”

____________________________________

“My Lord,” Severus rasped, “I have information.”

“Pray it is useful,” the monster snapped, arms crossed, wand aimed too carelessly away. 

“The Wizengamut has been meeting secretly, trying to force Fudge out. They don’t believe he can lead the people against you. They have decided to call back Rufus Scrimgeour to act as Minister, believing he, as a warrior, has more of a chance to win,” Severus reported, sneering at his cowering tormenter. 

“When?”

“I relayed the message to the Terramagus just before you called, my Lord. He should return by tomorrow evening,” Severus replied. Voldemort’s smile was cruel.

____________________________________

“He will return to Prince Manor, no doubt,” Riddle hissed. “Dumbledore is being careful.” He tapped his wand against his chin, eyes flicking between his battered followers.

“The information is not as timely as I would have liked, but I blame Lucius’ defection for that.” He flicked his wand and Severus could move his feet. Another flick and his hands were unbound. Severus bit back a scream. 

“Master, forgive me. Had I known Lucius would be so weak--”

Voldemort sneered. “I will deal with Lucius, Severus. You are forgiven. For now. Tell Wormtail to fetch Narcissa on your way out.”


	67. Semi-Sweet

  
Author's notes: The gang goes shopping  


* * *

"Is it always this loud?" Draco called over the traffic. Harry grinned. 

"This isn’t loud. You should hear rush hour." Draco, Ron and Neville exchanged horrified looks. 

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging Neville's arm. It's just around the corner. I can smell the espresso from here!" 

Harry laughed and shook his head, swept up in Hermione's excitement. "I still don't understand how getting Draco buzzed on caffeine is going to cheer him up." 

Draco whirled, glaring. "I don't need cheering up!" he yelled, garnering several curious looks and a few laughs from passers by. 

"Keep telling yourself that, mate," Ron said, grinning.

____________________________________

"It's not everyday you come face to face with the husband of the woman you fancy."

"Ronald!" 

"'Mione!" 

"I do not fancy Lady Prince," Draco snarled, fists clenched at his sides. 

"Of course you don't, Draco," Luna said, patting his shoulder. "Does this Starbucks have pudding, Hermione? I'd like some pudding." 

Hermione grinned, linking her arm through Luna's. "They have all kinds of treats and pastries. The espresso brownie is absolutely smashing!" 

"As long as we're back before the hour is up," came the voice of Remus Lupin, their assigned chaperone for the day. "Otherwise, Moody will have my hide."

____________________________________

"Don't worry, Remus. It's called fast food for a reason," Harry assured Lupin.

"I'm not sure Starbucks qualifies as fast food," Hermione mused, "but at this hour it shouldn't be busy. 

Remus smiled. "I'll take your word on that." 

A beaming Hermione lead them into a coffee shop. The tables were full, but there was no line at the counter. 

"Hermione!" exclaimed a girl behind the counter with strawberry blonde braids. 

"Hi, Bronwyn. Busy?"

"Always. The usual?" 

"Please." 

"Mikayla, a venti, non-fat, cinnamon dolce latte, extra foam, extra hot," Bronwyn called, smirking at the other's looks of horror. "Anything else?"

____________________________________

A group of giggling teens, followed by a weary, yet amused, wizard, tromped into the Leaky Cauldron just as the hour struck.

"What did you call this concoction, Granger?" Draco managed between sniggers. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"It's a white chocolate mochacino, Dray! Considering it's your second, and you got an extra shot of espresso in this one, one would think you'd have the mental capacity to grasp the name by now." 

Draco stared at her, eyes narrowed, for a long moment before letting out an undignified snort. It set everyone off again. 

"Draco? What are you doing with them?"

____________________________________

Still laughing, Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabe and Goyle looking at him in disgust. In his goofy state, they made him laugh harder.

"Merlin's balls, Pansy," he gasped, "You should see your face!" 

"What I should be hearing is an explanation why you let the Mudblood call you 'Dray' when I'm not allowed," Pansy whined. 

Draco stopped laughing. "Don't you ever use that work in my presence again," he hissed. Pansy stepped back, wide eyed. 

"B-but, her blood-" 

"Her blood is blood, like yours and mine. Unlike you, she stood by me when I needed help."

____________________________________

"You wouldn't have needed help if you did what you were told," Goyle countered, sneering.

"Why should he follow the orders of an insane megalomaniac?" Harry challenged. "Who's a half blood, by the way." Pansy ignored him.

"What would your father think, seeing you with them?" 

"My father?" Draco snarled. "My father turned and ran at the first sign of displeasure from his Lord, leaving me to fend for myself. If it wasn't for these people," he grabbed Harry and Hermione‘s hands, "I would be dead." 

Pansy gasped. "But, Lucius-" 

"Lucius forgot the cardinal rule. Malfoy's bow to no one."

____________________________________

Harry couldn't help smirking. Hermione giggled, Ron snorted. Neville buried his head on Hermione's shoulder, attempting to muffle his laughter. Luna smiled, sparkling.

"Oh, sod off!" Draco yelled, turning to glare at his friends. He bit his lips to contain his own laughter, but failed. 

"It's a show of respect," he gasped, setting the over caffeinated group off again.

"Merlin's hairy armpits, Remus! What did you do to them?" Mala called from the Alley door. As one the teens turned to her, raising their cups. 

"Mochas!" they proclaimed, and collapsed into laughter. 

"Remus!" 

"See you soon, Harry," Remus said, dissaparating.


	68. Bitter

  
Author's notes: Someone is watching the gang at the Cauldron  


* * *

"What have I done?" Lucius Malfoy buried his head in his hands, hiding from his despair. His companion in the dark, secluded booth made no attempt to comfort him. 

"What did you expect, Lucius? In his mind you abandoned him just as much as Narcissa did. Can you blame him for taking solace where it was given, especially after what he suffered?" Severus watched bleary blue eyes lift to glare at him. 

"I want to." 

"But you can't." 

Lucius' face fell. "No," he whispered. 

"He's alive and he's found sanctuary. Lucius, you raised a strong, resourceful boy. He will survive."

____________________________________

"Survive? With them?" Lucius hissed, gesturing sharply across the bar to the hyper teenagers. "He's been seen with werewolves, claiming he's friends with Mudbloods. Do you call that surviving?"

"You have no idea what was done to him," Severus growled. 

Lucius scoffed. "I've been on the wrong end of the Dark Lord's wand enough times to know what Draco went through. A few curses and he runs? Has he no pride?" 

Severus stared at his friend, who had obviously not heard the truth about Draco's defection. "He wansn't cursed, Lucius. He was taken to the kennel and made a pet."

____________________________________

Lucius' glass fell, spilling firewhiskey all over the table. Severus couldn't help but go for the kill.

"Draco was raped, by our Lord, repeatedly. Furthermore, he was a pure virgin, and our Lord took great pleasure raping him again and again in his dreams. Until Potter stopped him. Actually it was Potter who saved Draco from the kennel by an incredibly strong burst of sympathetic magic. Had they not been friends…”

The green tint to Lucius face was all the victory Severus needed. The blond would’ve run for the loo had there not been a huge price on his head.

____________________________________

Lucius searched Severus’ eyes for a hint of deception. Finding none, he returned his head to his hands. “What have I done?” he choked.

“You trusted your name would win over everyone, smooth everything out for you and Draco,” Severus replied. “Unfortunately, you both found out the hard way that isn’t true.”

Peering at Severus over his fingers Lucius sneered. “Have you never heard of sugar coating?”

Severus smirked. “You’ve had my potions, I don’t believe in sugar. Besides, isn’t that why you came to me?”

“That, and the fact you won’t turn me in until it’s worth something to you.”

____________________________________

“I should take him. Grab him now, portkey out of here, away from Potter, Mudbloods and werewolves with no backbone,” Lucius growled.

“Would you have stayed to face Mala when you returned six overly caffeinated teens to her care?” Severus countered. Lucius ignored him.

“Beasts and corruptors, cowards and traitors. My son deserves better,” he declared, moving to get up.

“Your son,” Severus hissed, “deserves to be with his friends, in a place he is comfortable. He deserves to be with people who accept him for who he is, now those who force him to be something, someone, he is not.”

____________________________________

Lucius eyes narrowed. “What are you saying, Severus?”

“Look at him! Have you ever seen Draco that happy and carefree?” Severus demanded. 

“No,” Lucius admitted. “Nor have I ever seen you so passionate about a child’s welfare before. Being with Potter must be affecting you, Severus.”

“I think, Lucius, that as a father, you would prefer Draco staying with people who would protect him rather than with those who would use and exploit him for their own gain,” Severus replied, ice in his voice. Lucius opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“Look after him, Severus,” he managed finally.

“Of course.”


	69. Sacrifices

  
Author's notes: The day before school starts, and everyone's back in London.  


* * *

Severus stepped closer to Harry. “Are you positive you’re alright with this? You could Floo back with me tonight.”

“I’ll be fine, sir,” Harry forced out, lips tight over his clenched jaw. “Did you clean up the blood?”

“A while ago. You understand you and your friends are to stay well away from the kitchen during the meeting?” Severus asked again. Harry turned exasperated eyes on him.

“For the tenth time, yes!”

Severus smirked. Harry sneered.

“No,” Severus said, reaching for Harry’s face. “Your face looks wrong like that. Don’t, my Harry.”

Harry nodded, melting into Severus’ touch. “Yes, Severus.”

____________________________________

“I still don’t see why we can’t apparate,” Ron muttered, sulking. Draco stared at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“And miss our second last ride on the Express? Somebody get this man a mocha! He’s taken leave of his faculties!”

“Shh!” Neville hissed. “Don’t let Mala hear you say that. She’ll have a fit.”

“And skin Remus,” Luna added. “That wouldn’t be very nice.”

Draco chuckled. “No, it wouldn’t. Besides, not all of us can apparate, Ron. We can’t in good conscience leave the two youngsters behind, can we?”

“Guess you’re right,” Ron sighed. “Still not fair.”

____________________________________

“I think it’s perfectly fair, Ronald. Don’t you, Harry?” Ginny asked. She’d been at Grimmauld Place since the sugar incident and was very happy to see her friends again. Harry stood alone, staring at the cold hearth.

“Earth to Harry,” Hermione called softly. “Hey, you alright?” Harry shook himself before turning to his friends.

“Yeah, just memories,” he replied, forcing a smile. “What did I miss?”

“Ron’s still sulking about taking the train,” Ginny explained.

“I’m not sulking!”

“Right,” Draco drawled.

“I’m not sure about these … cars we’re supposed to be using tomorrow,” Neville said, sounding a little shaky. “How safe are they?”

____________________________________

“They’re great!” Ginny claimed, bouncing in her seat. “There’s so much room, everyone can stretch out. Pure luxury. I like then better than the Express.”

Draco looked scandalized while Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks.

“They’re not all like that, Gin, and depending on the driving they can be very dangerous, but the Ministry cars are spelled to be comfortable and safe,” Hermione explained. Neville smiled, relieved.

“Think we could convince Fudge to let us drive to Hogwarts?” Ron mused, stretching back on the sofa. Draco threw a pillow at him.

“Oi!”

Eyebrow.

Ron laughed. “Nice, but you’re not Snape.”

____________________________________

“Professor Snape,” Harry and Hermione corrected. Ron looked at them.

“Right,” he drawled in a poor imitation of Draco, who threw another pillow at him. 

“Why isn’t Master Scrimgeour the Minister yet?” Ginny asked, diverting the imminent pillow fight. 

“Between the people in Fudge’s pocket, the one’s in Voldemort’s and those who don’t want to change the stats quo, there aren’t enough people in the Ministry to force a non-confidence vote,” Draco explained. 

Hermione frowned. “What about the Wizengamot? I thought Professor Dumbledore had them convinced.”

“He has them convinced to bring in Scrimgeour, but Fudge has to lose first.”

____________________________________

“Which is why the Minister has postponed the last three major votes,” Dumbledore’s voice sounded from the door. He smiled at the questions dancing in his student’s eyes, nodding at Hermione before she burst.

“How did he know? He must have been told before Master Scrimgeour came back,” she insisted. 

“We are not the only ones with spies,” Dumbledore replied. “Sometimes, sacrifices must be made.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “You mean you leaked the information even though you knew it would wreck your plans?” 

“Wreck or delay?” Dumbledore countered. “ I believe Molly is making diner. She could use some help.”

____________________________________

Harry slipped down the stairs, silent as a shadow. He opened the kitchen door, crossed to the sink and knelt, putting his hands on the cold floor.

So much blood. I’m surprised Severus got it all.

He sat, leaning against the cupboard doors, scenes from that horrible night running through his head. The older version of Riddle, his promises, his lies. His threats. 

_I’ll kill him, Harry. You can’t stop me._

And all through it was Severus, not leaving his side until the spell was cast and Harry supposedly unconscious.

He smiled, remembering lips on his forehead.


	70. Mother's Milk

  
Author's notes: Even going back to school has it's difficulties.  


* * *

Harry didn’t notice how cold he was until he felt the warmth beside him. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long. Long enough.”

“You’re beginning to sound like Dumbledore,” Harry muttered.

“Of course you mean that in the nicest possible way.”

Harry cringed. “Of course.” Dark eyes studied him and, satisfied, allowed him to nestle into warm, black robes. 

“How did you know?” Harry murmured, relaxing into the heat. Severus snorted.

“You've been distracted all day. It wasn't difficult.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m sure.”

Silence settled over the kitchen. Harry tugged Severus’s robe closer while Severus held him tight.

____________________________________

Harry was fidgeting, playing with the buttons on Severus’s waistcoat. It was getting annoying. Also, his hair was drooping, a sure sign of something unsettling. Fortunately, Severus knew the exact problem this time.

“Harry, he was wrong. You are nothing like Riddle.”

“But I am, Severus. We’re both orphans and outcasts, both powerful and unloved,” Harry argued.

“You are not unloved,” Severus growled.

“At home? You saw how Vernon treated me, and Petunia was worse,” Harry snapped. “We have more in common than not.”

Severus’s hands flexed, itching to exact some revenge. Instead, he murmured, “Shall we talk about them?”

____________________________________

Harry shrugged. “What’s to say?”

“Quite a lot, I should think,” Severus countered. Harry snorted.

“The less said about the Dursleys the better. All I need to know, all anyone needs to know, is I never have to go back.” Harry’s hand clenched around the ebony buttons. Severus gently pried it away. 

“And if they were attacked, captured and tortured, what would you do then?” he asked. Harry jerked back, appalled, but Severus pressed on. “Would you leave them to the Dark Lord and his perverted whims? Or would you fight past your own wounds and see them to safety?”

____________________________________

Harry glared at him for a long moment, until the pain he was trying to suppress overtook his anger and he had to look away.

“I would fight anyone to set them free. Anyone,” he whispered, voice cracking.

Arms tightened around him again, pulling him close. A sudden pressure on top of his head had Harry frowning. 

“And that, my Harry, is why you never have to worry about joining the Dark Lord,” Severus murmured into the silky locks. 

“Really?” Harry bit his lip. 

“Yes.”

Harry nodded, then blushed. “Did you kiss me?” 

Severus’ dark eyes sparkled. “I believe I did.”

____________________________________

“Can you sleep now?” Severus asked. Harry nodded.

“Can you stay anyway? Please?” He hopped he didn’t sound too whiny.

Severus sighed. “I would, Harry, but I’m expected back at the castle tonight. And I’m not sure your friends will be as accepting of my presence as you are.”

“They won’t mind,” Harry argued. “They like you almost as much as I do.”

Eyebrow. 

Harry blushed again at his slip. “Well, they do.”

“Doubtful, Harry,” Severus returned, smiling. “Besides, I don’t want to have to deal with my cousin in the morning,” Severus replied.

“Mala? Why?”

“She’s losing her children.”

____________________________________

Draco watched the Ministry cars drive off.

“I want one.”

“Let’s add 'mechanic' to the list, then,” Harry teased.

Draco batted at him. “Sod off!” Harry ignored him, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulders. 

“Imagine, long days working with your hands, getting oil and grease under your nails--”

“Eww!” Ginny exclaimed. “That sounds worse than potions."

“What’s wrong with potions?” Harry snapped.

“Children, please.” Mala’s voice was hard and tense. 

“Sorry, Mala,” Harry, Draco and Ginny chorused. Everyone but Harry goggled at Draco. Mala smiled.

“Apology accepted, Young Master Malfoy. Let’s find you lot a train compartment, shall we?”

____________________________________

“Why the sudden interest in Muggle careers?” Mala asked Draco as they passed onto platform nine and three quarters.

“It’s a game we thought up yesterday when you were in the kitchen,” Draco replied. “It started out as what Muggle job we are best suited for, and it turned into what Muggle career would most horrify my father. I still think 'rubbish collector' wins.”

“Oh, I think Lucy would hate you being a counselor much more. Listening to people’s problems and helping them heal inside would make his hair curl,” Mala countered. 

Draco frowned. “But, isn’t that what you do?”

____________________________________

“Or a mother, really. Isn’t that what mums do--listen and help?” Draco asked, looking at Mala imploringly. “At least, most mums.”

“Oh, Dray,” Mala gasped, pulling Draco into a fierce hug. While his brain screamed that it was decidedly _not_ cool to hug Mala in front of his classmates, his heart told his brain it could bloody well sod off and he accepted her warm embrace. 

“Thank you, Mala, for everything,” he whispered. “If it hadn’t been for you and Harry….”

“And Severus,” Mala added. “You’ve no need to thank me, Draco. I loved having you. Come back anytime.”

____________________________________

“What a pretty bird,” Luna said. “I’ve never seen a swallow that pale before.”

“Swallow? English or African?” Hermione asked. Mala snorted. Draco tensed.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing,” Draco replied turning to Luna. “Where’d the bird go?”

“She flew away, behind those students,” Luna replied, pointing vaguely left.

“I doubt she likes the noise,” Neville commented.

“Probably not,” Hermione sighed, dismissing the event. Mala, though, was alert, eyes darting about to find the bird. 

“We need to get you on that train, now,” she ordered, turning to cut a path through the crowd. 

“Too late,” Draco whispered, “She’s here.”

____________________________________

“So you do remember your mother, Draco, dear,” Narcissa hissed, stepping through a group of students like they were ants.

“Defense, now!” Harry called. The Weasley honour guard materialized around the teens. 

Narcissa laughed. “You think she needs your protection, boy? She is an Earthwitch. She could kill you with a thought.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about,” Harry replied.

A cold smile came over Narcissa’s face as she looked around the platform, seeing the terrified parents and children. “I’m not here for them, Potter. I am here for my son,” she declared. 

“I am not your son!” Draco snarled.

____________________________________

“Silence, Draco! I’ll deal with you later,” Narcissa spat.

“Like that’s incentive to give him back,” Harry muttered.

“But Draco’s right,” Luna countered. “Lucius Malfoy denied all rights and obligations you had to Dray when he disowned you and threw you out. Draco is no longer your son.”

Narcissa’s face contorted in fury. “He did no such thing, you wretch!” she roared, throwing a spell at the blonde. Draco lunged for Luna, but the spell never reached her. It hovered in mid air, as if trapped in a block of ice.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

____________________________________

Mala’s voice cut across the platform, rolling like thunder. Her eyes were black, red stars shining in their depths. Wind howled through the station, weaving her hair around like snakes.

“Remind me to never piss her off,” Ginny muttered. Molly shushed her, gaining Narcissa’s attention.

“Kill me? For not living up to your disgusting standards of motherhood? Tell me, does your husband clap his hands or do you wait for him, legs spread?” Narcissa purred, lip curled in a snarl.

Molly pulled Ginny behind her, growling. “A true mother would die before seeing her child hurt. You are no mother.”

____________________________________

“ _Crucio!_ ”

“No.”

Another spell hung frozen in the air. A black cloud gathered around Mala, lifting her, and she floated towards Narcissa.

“I may not have given birth to Draco, but that does not mean I cannot be his mother. Since you abandoned your child, I have taken him in, healed him, and loved him. All things you have never done. That makes me more his mother than you.”

“He is my blood!” Narcissa cried, backing away.

“His father denied you; he is your blood no more,” Mala declared. “I claim him for my own!”

____________________________________

Draco stumbled, latching onto Luna to remain upright. She smiled and patted his hands.

“You’re going to be a big brother,” she said. Draco could only nod.

“Think you could stop your mum --”

“-- from destroying the station?” Fred and George asked as the ground shook beneath them, eliciting panicked cries from the crowd. 

“Erm, maybe,” Draco replied, taking a hesitant step forward, but a gruff voice stopped him.

“I’ll handle her, son. Watch and learn,” Rufus Scrimgeour said, striding toward his enraged wife.

“Thank Merlin,” Draco muttered.

Ron looked at the blond, grinning. “Your mum’s cool.”

____________________________________

Narcissa shot off spells to no avail. People cleared a path as she backed away, more afraid of Mala than her.

“You cannot have my son!” she wailed. Mala smiled.

“He is my son.” She thundered, power gathering, when two hands grabbed her. Mala’s head whipped around to meet tawny eyes.

“Enough, Malandra. You’ve made your point,” Rufus said. Mala growled.

“Think of Draco, Love,” he whispered. She turned to see Draco, pale and frightened. With a shuddering gasp Mala closed her eyes and fought to control her power. 

“Draco,” Scrimgeour called as Aurors popped into view, “take your mother.”


	71. Ripples

  
Author's notes: Fudge gets told.  


* * *

For the first time in memory, the Hogwarts Express did not leave on time. Master Auror Scrimgeour and his squad secured the platform and took Narcissa Malfoy into custody well before Fudge bustled his way through the crowd. 

“Bad business, this. Bad business,” Fudge was telling the reporters around him. “Attempting to take a child that isn’t hers. No need to worry, though. I’ll have this straightened out before lunch.” He made his way over to Harry and the Weasleys where they had gathered outside the last car of the Express.

“Stand aside. You can’t protect the Terramagus from justice.”

____________________________________

“The only one here in need of justice is Narcissa Black. She tried to kidnap Draco Malfoy, then attacked Luna Lovegood and attempted to use the Cruciatus on Molly Weasley. Master Scrimgeour has Narcissa in custody,” Harry replied.

“I am collecting witness statements and have the accused ready for transport to a secure location,” Scrimgeour reported, smirking down at Fudge from the train door. 

“Narcissa Malfoy has every right to take her son should she want,” Fudge returned, oily smile in place. “Your wife, on the other hand, does not.”

“You would prefer I release a suspected Death Eater, then?” Scrimgeour purred.

____________________________________

Fudge’s face fell, but only for a moment. “Of course not,” he blustered “The Ministry will look after her--”

“As it has done with all suspected Death Eaters, eh, Cornelius?” Scrimgeour scoffed, stepping down to the platform, where he still towered over Fudge. “I’ll not put my family’s safety in the Ministry’s hands with you at the helm.”

“Safety! What about your wife? She very nearly brought the station down around us. The Muggles are terrified,” Fudge snarled. “I thought you could control her.”

Rufus laughed. “Can you control the wind, Cornelius? No? Malandra is the least of your worries.”

____________________________________

“Is she? I think an out-of-control Terramagus is a very big worry, Rufus,” Fudge countered, sneering. He purposefully ignored the Weasleys glaring at him.

Scrimgeour smiled, showing a lot of teeth. “Mala is not out of control.”

“Claiming another woman’s child as her own? That doesn’t sound terribly stable to me,” Fudge argued.

“But she has every right to,” Ron cut in. “A Terramagus has the right to claim any abandoned or orphaned child as their own. It was an obligation until 1494 when the Wizengamot had to repeal the law because it bankrupted several prominent families, and they rebelled.”

____________________________________

Ron glared at Fudge, unaware of his friends and family staring at him.

“Chapter twenty, page one-hundred-fifty-eight in the second edition of Rights, Obligations and Restrictions for the Powerfully Gifted by Ansel Mostyn; Redressing Wrongs that Jeopardized Good Will. You’d think the Minister would know these things.” 

“I can’t be expected to know everything about my constituents,” Fudge stammered. 

“When one of them is the only living Terramagus, you bloody well should!” Ron shot back. 

“Ronald!”

Ron’s ears pinked. “Well? He should, Mum.”

“I’ll have my staff look into it,” Fudge grumbled, then perked up.

____________________________________

“Still, there is no evidence Draco Malfoy has been orphaned or abandoned,” he began, chest puffing out until a silky voice cut him off.

“Then you should check the Hall of Records, Minister. Lucius Malfoy invoked the right of _Prosapia Tutela_ on July 17th in an attempt to keep Draco from joining the Dark Lord,” Severus purred. 

Fudge turned, eyeing Severus. “And are there any witnesses to this, Mr Snape?”

“Potions Master Professor Snape,” Harry growled.

Severus smirked. “I was there.”

“But his father--”

“--left the boy to his fate,” Scrimgeour cut Fudge off. “Mala’s claim is valid.”

____________________________________

Draco watched Fudge argue with Master Scrimgeour. He was sorely tempted to cast an eavesdropping spell, but, knowing the Master Auror, he decided it wouldn’t work.

“Draco,” Mala murmured. He turned to see her staring out the train window, her face blank.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “You?”

“Well ….”

Mala sighed, closing her eyes. “I understand. I was hoping to ask you over holidays if you’d consider letting us adopt you, but I understand your reaction.”

Draco stared at her. “Adopt me?”

“Presumptuous, no?” Mala whispered. “I can’t help it; you belong with us.”

____________________________________

Mala leaned her head against the window. Draco stared at her for a long time.

_Merlin, she’s beautiful._

He finally admitted that yes, he fancied Mala, but it wasn’t a crush. It was a sense he had since their introduction that this powerful, beautiful, kind woman could see beyond his name and find his heart. Even Rufus, the hard-nosed Auror, had never treated him like a Malfoy. He treated Draco like he treated the others, like a normal teen boy. No one had done that but Harry. 

_You belong with us._

“Mum,” he said, “I hear Uncle Severus. Let’s go.”

____________________________________

Fudge gave Severus a cool look. “And am I supposed to take the word of a supposedly reformed Death Eater that another suspected Death Eater refuted his wife and abandoned his son?”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to use 'Death Eater',” Hermione said, coming up behind the Minister with Neville, Luna and a number of their classmates. “Or do you admit your censorship was a mistake? An impotent attempt to placate people while doing nothing?”

Rufus snorted. Severus bit his lip to keep from grinning.

Fudge gaped at Hermione. “How dare you speak to me like that, you…”

____________________________________

“Yes, Minister?” Hermione asked when Fudge wouldn’t finish. “What? What were you about to call me?”

“He was going to call you a mudblood,” Luna supplied. “That’s not very nice.”

Fudge reared back. “I did not say that!”

“You didn’t have to, Cornelius. It was in your eyes,” Mala’s voice came from the train. Fudge turned to glare at her. 

“And when did you see my eyes, Witch?” he snarled.

“Reflected in the eyes of the children,” Mala replied. 

Fudge sneered. “Now see here, Mrs Scrimgeour--”

“Lady Prince!” a chorus berated him. 

“Don’t talk to my mum that way,” Draco hissed.

____________________________________

Fudge smiled. “Mr Malfoy. Excellent. If you’ll come with me, we can get this whole nasty business straightened out.”

“Glad to hear, Minister. I assume you’ve brought the proper forms?” Draco smiled back.

“Forms?” Fudge asked, smile slipping. 

“Adoption forms. Lady Prince and Master Scrimgeour have claimed me, but there are still forms to be signed aren’t there?”

“My dear boy, are you refuting your family?” Fudge forced through clenched teeth. 

“Absolutely not. My parents chose to abandon me; the fault lies with them,” Draco countered.

Scrimgeour smirked. “You have no choice, Cornelius. Now go, and leave my family alone.”


End file.
